Al limite del honor
by clarisee
Summary: ¿Es más fuerte el honor o el amor? ¿Qué cuenta más una promesa o tus verdaderos sentimientos? Lord Edward se lo ha preguntado muchas veces desde su vuelta a Castle Point... desde que ha vuelto a ver a Lady Isabella, su Bella. Hist. OoC. AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer:**_ los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD

* * *

**AL LÍMITE DEL HONOR.**

**Prólogo**

.o.

.o.

.o.

**_En ocasiones imaginó tu olor, creo escuchar tu voz diciéndome que no pasará nada… y luego pasa y me doy cuenta de que no estás aquí._**

**_¿Por qué tienes que irte?, ¿por qué no te quedas sólo una vez a mi lado?_**

**_Eres… yo, bueno… a veces creo que…_**

**_Extracto del diario de Lady Isabella Marie de Swan._**

.o.

La luz del sol al amanecer se filtraba por las rendijas que dejaban las pesadas cortinas de los ventanales, los sonidos de los pájaros afuera eran amortiguados por los suaves susurros de las personas en las salas del primer piso, los olores del pino y caoba de los muebles y paredes, eran escondidos por el efluvio de la cera de las velas y los perfumes de los invitados.

Ella quería alejarse, huir lo suficientemente lejos como para poder escapar de lo que estaba pasando; pero sabía que no había forma de hacerlo, Dios sabía que no había ninguna manera de ir a la distancia necesaria como para que aquello desapareciera.

Dio la vuelta en una esquina y se encontró de frente con la puerta su habitación, se encerró tan presurosa que tuvo algunos problemas al intentar girar la llave para que nadie la siguiera dentro. Se derrumbó contra la puerta, hasta caer sentada al suelo. Lagrimas dolorosas recorriéndole las mejillas, el dolor anudado en la garganta, el vacío lacerándole la piel.

No podía dar crédito a lo que pasaba pero… pero sabía que era tan real como el respirar.

Se había ido. Su dulce, amable y atolondrada madre se había ido para no volver jamás.

Seguramente, dentro de muchos, muchos años –cuando no doliera tanto-, podrían contar lo extraña y divertida que fue su muerte, a manos de la rama de un árbol mal acomodada y por su propensión a distraerse con el canto de las aves; pero ahora, todo lo hacía parecer toda más irreal, más lejano.

Sólo el dolor era cercano, sólo él la hacía no caer en la falacia de que aquello era una pesadilla.

Escuchó a alguien llamarla al otro lado de la puerta y casi sintió deseos de hacerlo volver su camino con varias palabras groseras y quizá hasta un puntapié; solamente la detuvo que aquella voz le resultara tan familiar y necesaria.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, asomando sólo un ojo por la rendija de la puerta medio abierta, hasta verlo a él. Todo vestido en elegantes telas de su uniforme militar, con algunas medallas ya prendadas en el pecho y el cabello cobrizo algo más corto de lo que recordaba; casi parecía alguien diferente, lo único igual eran sus ojos, el mismo color verde esmeralda de siempre, incluso tenía la misma sonrisa ladina también.

-oh, Edward- sollozó, abriendo por completo y tirándose desdichadamente a sus brazos -. Oh, Edward es horrible…

-shut, shut…- murmuró bajito en su oído, estrechándola apretadamente –lo sé, lo sé.

-duele mucho…

-lo sé.

Aunque había muchas cosas que decirse, con la ausencia de años de él, permanecieron en un silencio sólo interrumpido por los sollozos de Bella; estuvieron sentados en la salita de su cuarto, él pasándole las manos por su cabello castaño de forma tranquilizadora, ella pegada a su pecho, estropeando con agua y sal su uniforme oficial.

-siempre que te vas…- le dijo Bella en algún punto de la tarde, después de que una de sus hermanas se hubiese ido después de comprobar cómo estaba –sucede algo terrible…

Edward intentó contradecir esa afirmación pero, la verdad era que no había modo, cada vez que se alejaba de Castle Point algo irremediable y espantoso le ocurría a la familia Swan.

-no me dejes de nuevo- rogó ella, aferrándose a su chaqueta.

Y él quiso jurarle que permanecería ahí.

No pudo.

Ahora estaba parado de nuevo frente a la Mansión Swan, después de siete años, para asistir a otro suceso sombrío y triste de una larga línea cosas malas para la familia.

* * *

****aki cn otra idea, otra historia... como siempre en romance, sólo ke ahora adentrandome al mundo de lo historico... espero le den una oportunidad y sea de su agrado.

besos:

clarisee


	2. Capitulo I

**__****Disclamer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

**.o.**

**.o.**

**.o.**

_En el límite del honor hay… cientos de cosas que no había tomado en cuenta. _

_¿Cómo nos afectan las decisiones mal planeadas?, ¿por qué nos hacemos a nosotros mismos tanto daño sin darnos cuenta?, ¿por qué deberé mantener esta promesa cuando lo que más desearía sería…? No importa, sólo son los pensamientos de un iluso idiota que no supo el mejor proceder con su vida._

_Extracto del diario privado del Capitán Edward Anthony Cullen, sexto vizconde de Masen. _

La noticia de que la mar traía de regreso al heredero de Masen House se extendió como pólvora por todo Castle Point, pasó de boca a boca, de oído en oído hasta que llegó al de la señorita Ángela Weber, quien salió disparada desde la placita donde estaba comprando lo necesario para reparar el nuevo vestido de su ama, corriendo a toda velocidad hasta que alcanzó la Mansión Swan.

Ni siquiera se entretuvo el tiempo necesario para explicarle al ama de llaves por qué había regresado con la cesta vacía, ni a la cocinera el por qué no tendría ese día zetas para la cena, al contrario; cortó camino por las escaleras del servicio y salió directa al pasillo de la habitación de su señorita.

Cuando llegó a la puerta estaba más que muerta, por decir muy poco, respiraba con toda dificultad y creía seriamente haber dejado de tener pulso al menos una vez. Tocó lo más suave que pudo la puerta, con toda la impaciencia que tenía bullendo dentro, y sólo pasó hasta que la voz de su ama lo permitió.

En la salita de su habitación, su ama, estaba bordando con toda la concentración del mundo bajo la luz que le proveía una de las largas ventanas que poseía el lugar; acomodada en el elegante confidente, el vestido negro resultaba casi ofensivo ante toda la gama de suaves azules, cremas y amarillos que reinaban ahí. Sin embargo, el luto era reciente y ante el ojo de la buena sociedad un mal necesario.

Lady Isabella tenía sus suaves ondas castañas escondidas en un rodete firme en su nuca, varios alfileres sostenían un vestido que ya le quedaba grande y, malditos sean los malos tiempos, era lo único que podían hacer para que no luciera tan demacrada como se encontraba. La reciente muerte de Lord Charlie, junto con la carta de su primo, el ahora Lord Michel, habían terminado por destrozarle no sólo los nervios, sino cualquier esperanza de algo mejor para ella y sus hermanas.

-¿miladi?

Isabella sonrió ante la llegada de su más cercana y fiel sirviente, más que eso, se habían convertido en amigas y confidentes; casi había podido frenar el pensamiento de su inminente separación, pero no lo logró del todo, al fondo de su mente se diluyó la inaplazable verdad de que, en cuanto el nuevo Lord llegara, tendrían que despedirse de todo cuanto tenían, incluyendo a los hombres y mujeres que les habían servido por tanto tiempo y ya eran parte de sus vidas.

-hola, Ángela- bajó su trabajo de bordado al ver la agitación en su doncella -¿qué pasa?

-hay noticias en el pueblo, miladi.

Bella parpadeó, no pudo hacer más; Ángela jamás había sido como las otras criadas, ella nunca había sido ni entrometida ni dada a los chismes, así que resultaba toda una sorpresa descubrirlo recién ahora que iban a despedirse.

-¡vaya!, supongo que son muy importantes.

-sí, miladi, sí… son… ah, muy importantes…- balbuceó, tratando de expresarlo de la mejor manera.

-bueno, ¿y qué pasa?

-¡ha vuelto, señorita! Ha regresado para reclamar su herencia- soltó así, no encontró otro modo.

La aludida empalideció, si era posible tener un tono más claro que el blanco.

-¿quién ha vuelto, Ángela?- preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta, tragando el nudo en su garganta.

-el nuevo vizconde de Masen, miladi, por supuesto.

Y que Ángela lo mencionara como la cosa más obvia del mundo no hizo que Bella se sintiera sino peor, él había vuelto y eso era… no sabía si quiera por donde comenzar a explicar el modo en que se sentía; aunque si tenía que ponerle un nombre quizá sería confusa.

-¿el vizconde de Masen está de vuelta?

-eso es lo que se está diciendo en todo el pueblo, señorita Isabella… un montón de gente asegura que llegó hace unos días y ha tomado su puesto como dueño y señor de las tierras de Masen- relató su criada con todos los detalles que se pueden dar después de haber escuchado el mismo suceso desde diferentes bocas -; dicen que su madre, la vizcondesa viuda, está tan contenta que hará un baile muy pronto…

-¡vaya!- repitió al encontrarse sin palabras.

-sí… y también dicen que no ha venido solo…

-¿esposa?- preguntó sin poder detenerse. Dios sabía que no deseaba interesarse, pero lo hacía.

-no, no, miladi. Vino acompañado por uno de los hombres que estuvieron a su cargo en la guerra y la hermana de éste.

-¡oh!, interesante, supongo- e Isabella estuvo segura de que su vieja institutriz estaría más que avergonzada ante sus patéticos intentos por mediar más de dos palabras. Todo su talento con la lengua perdido ante aquellas noticias.

-¡claro que sí!- recriminó Ángela, sentándose por fin frente a ella –No sólo vuelve al fin, miladi, sino que trae consigo a amigos y todo mundo dice que está dispuesto a sentar cabeza…

-bueno, con treinta y dos años cualquiera pensaría que ya era momento de que lo hiciera- ironizó Bella -, aunque claro, en una mujer son mucho menos permisivos.

-miladi- la regañó en tono tierno -, usted aún es joven…

-con veinticinco años es muy difícil considerárseme joven, Ángela- aunque quiso sonar imperturbable, cualquiera que la conociera realmente habría sonado falso y forzado.

-con veinticinco años tiene la edad perfecta para ser madura y tener hijos- afirmó Ángela poniéndose en pie -, bueno, sólo venía a darle la noticia y… yo la dejo sola, miladi.

-gracias, Ángela, por… por mantenerme informada.

Cuando la doncella salió de la habitación, Isabella soltó un suspiro largo y profundo, caminó hasta la ventana de su saloncito y tocó el cristal; desde ahí podía ver el vislumbre del camino que llevaba hasta Masen House, podía imaginarse la estructura impresionante de una mansión con más de unas decenas de habitaciones, el color claro de la piedra y las enredaderas que reptaban por los costados y sus jardines maravillosos con cientos y cientos de flores de colores.

Casi podía imaginarlo a él.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Era demasiado el tiempo que había transcurrido, eso era todo lo que importaba; muchos los cumpleaños olvidados, las navidades sin su presencia, las cartas no respondidas y, bien, quizá era demasiado de todo de cualquier forma para cualquiera.

Había amistades que podían sostenerse sin contacto tal cual eran en un inicio y otras que, simplemente, eran demasiado para que se mantuvieran fuertes; lamentablemente, ese era el caso con Ed… no, con Lord Cullen.

Bella miró de nuevo hacia el camino y negó un par de veces con la cabeza, ya había tenido suficiente de añorarlo cuando no estaba y se había prometido hacía mucho que no volvería a reducirla a lo que fuese que la había empequeñecido la última vez que se fue de Castle Point. No volvería a fantasear cosas sin sentido y tampoco lloraría por las ilusiones rotas de una niña.

Escuchó el sonido de alguien entrando a su cuarto, aunque por los leves golpecitos que escuchaba contra el piso y sus muebles, sabía perfectamente quién era; así que permaneció frente a la ventana esperando por ver qué necesitaba.

-¿Bella?

-¿sí, Rosie?

Su hermana Rosalie se sentó con cuidado en el sofá color verde claro, justo frente a donde ella había estado hace poco, acomodó sus cabellos rubios sobre su hombro y la falda del vestido, sus ojos azules fijos –como siempre- en la nada, opacos y perdidos; dejó su bastón a su lado, apoyado contra el brazo del sillón y suspiró.

-¿me vas a llevar a la plaza hoy, como prometiste?

-no lo sé, Rosie…- ella también suspiró, muy cansada –la carta del primo el Sr. McCarty decía que llegaría hoy…

Rosalie arrugó el ceño, cruzándose testarudamente de brazos.

-¡no entiendo por qué un desconocido tiene que venir y apropiarse de algo que no es suyo!

-Rosalie, sabes perfectamente que los bienes son pasados de hombres a hombres, no de hombres a mujeres- intentó explicárselo, aunque ya lo hubiesen hablado mucho.

-pues es una cosa tonta esa…

-lo sé.

Rosalie resopló de forma poco graciosa, haciendo que sus rizos bailaran, mientras recargaba su rostro en una mano, todo su cuerpo acomodado contra el brazo del sofá.

-¿escuchaste lo de Edward?- le preguntó tiempo después, cuando el silencio había sido demasiado largo.

Bella parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que había permanecido quieta y mirando tontamente la misma ventana todo ese tiempo.

-sí, escuché que ha vuelto…

-mmm…- Rosalie arrugó la frente, pasando los dedos de su mano contra la textura del sillón -¿y esa noticia no te emociona?- ladeó la cabeza, como si quisiera oírla mejor –no te escuchas nada emocionada…

-¿por qué debería estarlo?

-bueno, porque era tu mejor amigo- se encogió de hombros –o, bueno, tal vez porque lo extrañaste por demasiado tiempo…

Bella se puso rígida sin siquiera pensarlo. ¡Claro que había sido su mejor amigo!, y definitivamente lo había extrañado demasiado; pero eso era parte de un pasado ya muy distante como para que fuese mencionado de nuevo.

-bueno, eso ya no es así…- intentó explicarle Bella a su hermana –me alegro que haya vuelto, pero me sentiría igual si… no sé, el granjero Whiterman vuelve por fin de Londres.

Su hermana pequeña estrechó los ojos, como si pensara en algo profundamente.

-bien, como tú digas.

Eso le gustó a Bella, no necesitaba tener a su hermana explorando aquellos recuerdos que había trabajo durante mucho tiempo para dejar fuera de su mente, alejados por una fuerte muralla de lo que era su vida justo ahora.

-eso está bien, ahora… tenemos que seguir revisando las misivas y ver si han encontrado algún sitio que podamos costear con lo poco que nos dejó padre.

Rosalie afirmó, mientras Bella iba por un paquete de cartas que respondían a la petición de un alojamiento en buenas condiciones para ellas dos y un par de criados, también algo que pudieran costear con poco dinero y que no estuviese en una zona a la que Rosalie le fuese difícil acceder. Todo ello, eran demasiadas peticiones para una casa pequeña, pero tendría que funcionar.

Así que pasó desde medio día hasta poco después de las seis encerrada leyendo cada una de las casas que le recomendaban; era frustrante encontrar unas que sería perfectas de no ser por el precio y otras, que de ser baratas también se volvían un problema por los espacios o arreglos que había que hacerle para que Rose no tuviese ningún problema para adaptarse.

Bajó las escaleras cuando la llamaron para informarle que el carruaje del Sr. McCarty, ahora Lord de Swan, estaba llegando; Rosalie que había salido mucho antes a pasear por el jardín ya estaba en el recibidor, con el bastón apretándolo con los dedos de su mano y la otra apoyada en el brazo de Maggie, su dama de compañía.

Ambas salieron a recibirlo, los vestidos negros contrastando con la estructura de piedras casi blancas de la propiedad.

El carruaje de su primo no era demasiado grande, pero hablaba de dinero bien ganado en el comercio de telas, que era a lo que se dedicaba; además, los caballos negros que lo llevaban eran unos ejemplares magníficos y, a todo ello, se sumó la presencia impactante de él cuando salió de él.

Era alto, mucho más que cualquiera de ellas, y tenía los hombros anchos, un pecho fuerte y una cintura estrecha; sus cabellos eran castaños, similar a los de Bella, sus ojos grises, con toques del azul típico de ese lado de la familia.

-un placer, Sr. McCary- saludó Bella, haciendo una reverencia.

-el placer es mío, Lady Swan- saludó también, con una voz oscura y profunda.

Rosalie se estremeció por el sonido, girando su cabeza para percibirlo mejor; el aroma ahí era limpio a bosque y tierra caliente por el sol, pero con la llegada de su primo se habían agradado notas ricas, de especias, chocolate y café.

-usted debe ser la señorita Rosalie, ¿verdad?

Ella afirmó, sintiendo como el hombro le tocaba una de las manos y se la llevaba a los labios a modo de saludo.

-un placer también conocerla…

Su tacto era suave, su piel parecía curtida por el trabajo duro y musculada, un apretón fuerte; Rosalie sintió sus mejillas calentarse y apartó la mirada, a pesar de no estarlo viendo en realidad.

-gracias…-murmuró.

Bella lo invitó a pasar, presentándole al servicio en el acto, mostrándole las habitaciones importantes, comentando las cosas buenas de cada una e invitándolo a la cena que serviría una hora después; fue todo lo que se supone que una buena anfitriona debía ser, aunque por dentro tuviese ganas de arrojarlo por una ventana.

Rosalie los siguió de cerca, simplemente apoyándose con su bastón; una silenciosa presencia que le recordaba que tendría que buscar hogar pronto.

-todo se arreglaría si se casara con un rico magnate o un Lord- le dijo Ángela por la noche, mientras la preparaba para dormir.

-sí bueno, eso no pasará…- Isabella suspiró, quitándose el collar de perlas de su madre, la única joya que usaba ahora.

-¿sigue con eso?, estoy segura de que hay un par de buenos hombres por ahí a los que les encantaría tomarla como esposa…- su doncella incluso meneó las cejas.

-pues ninguno de ellos está haciendo cola fuera de la puerta…

-pues me parece que lo harán pronto- protestó Ángela, terminando de cepillar su largo cabello -, en especial cuando se enteren de que Lord Masen ha vuelto…

-¿y qué tiene que ver Lord Masen en esto?- arrugó la frente, clavando la mirada en ella a través del espejo.

-pues es seguro que todos saben que él es el mejor partido hasta ahora en Castle Point y tendrán que moverse antes de que él lo haga…

-¡tienes que estar bromeando!- chilló, levantándose de la silla frente al tocador –Eso jamás, ¡jamás!, pasará…

-¿y por qué no?

-pues porque… porque…- Isabella bufó de forma poco graciosa, cayendo sentada en la cama, con los brazos cruzados de forma testadura –porque él nunca me pediría algo así, sólo fuimos amigos… hace mucho tiempo…- bajó la mirada, el muro de sus sentimientos tambaleándose un poquito –el suficiente para haberlo superado, estoy segura que aunque haya llegado solo tiene alguna amante o prometida en Londres o algún otro sitio.

Ángela suspiró y se encogió de hombros, como rindiéndose ante ella.

-¡bien! Si usted desea seguir pensando eso está bien…- torció la boca en un gesto obstinado, dejando todo en su sitio y preparándose para marchar –pero recuerdo perfectamente cómo eran ustedes dos juntos…- suspiró, llena de recuerdos –créame, miladi, eso era algo… indescriptible.

Y con aquellas palabras, Ángela salió, dejando a Bella ahí, en medio de su habitación, con un par de velas encendidas; el muro temblando de forma profunda desde sus cimientos, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para que tuviese miedo. Sus sentimientos por Edward estaban a salvo ahí, donde ni siquiera ella podía alcanzarlos.

No importaba, llevaba ahí ya tiempo más que suficiente como para haberla buscado, así que quizá ella tenía razón y él tenía alguien a quien amar y…

Se detuvo en seco ante sus pensamientos, cualquier cosa que Edward hiciera estaba en todo su derecho. Se levantó de la cama, apagó las velas y volvió a su cama cubriéndose por completo con las cobijas; quería dormir desesperadamente, para olvidar todo… a Edward, a su primo, a sus padres fallecidos y la casa que tenía que comprar…

Sólo quería descansar de todo un poco, lo necesario para parecer tranquila y sensata por la mañana.

* * *

estuve de viaje ^^', por eso no había podido actualizar... espero lo entiendan y...

espero ke les guste el capi, empiezan a aparecer los personajes y conocemos un pokito más de Bella ... aprovecho para agradecer cada rw, favorito o alerta ke ya me ha llegado x esta historia y las anteriores... me hacen sumamente, realmente, verdaderamente, feliz ^^

besos:

clarisee


	3. Capítulo II

**__****Disclamer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

**_"Cuando te vi, vagamente me pregunté: ¿y si no fuese tan bueno?, ¿y si hiciese caso de mis deseos? Luego recobré el sentido. No puedo permitirme pensar así de ti… ¿verdad? Qué digo, ni siquiera tengo derecho a llamarte, simplemente, Bella."_**

**_Extracto del diario del sexto vizconde Edward Cullen de Masen_**

.o.

.o.

.o.

Edward se percató, de forma demasiado tardía, de que todo el mundo en Castle Point comentaba sobre su llegada; ahora podía verlos cuchichear a su paso por el centro del pueblo, en su afán de llevar a Jasper y su hermana Kate a conocerlo.

La decisión de invitar a los hermanos Whitlock a su casa había sido un poco precipitada, pero ahora le parecía bien; era mejor que la gente hablara de ellos tres recorriendo las calles, que sólo de él y de la forma en que había regresado a tomar posesión de su herencia; su pobre madre estaba más allá de agradecida por eso.

Lo único que le desagradaba más que las habladurías de las que estaba seguro estaba siendo víctima era que Bella se enteraría de su regreso por otras personas y no por él.

Había deseado ir a la Mansión Swan desde el primer día en que puso un pie en Castle Point, pero habían resultado miles de pequeños contratiempos que siempre lograban retenerlo. Aunque si era total y completamente honesto, resultaba un poco demasiado oportuno todo ese retraso, porque la verdad era que no encontraba la forma apropiada de presentarse ante ella nuevamente.

Los años habían pasado de forma tan veloz que casi no podía creerlo, no podía pensar en la forma en que las cosas se habían modificado y de manera tan… vaya, que no sabía qué encontraría el día que, por fin, se decidiera a ir a verla…

¿Sería igual a la joven debutante que había dejado la última vez? Había sido una chica muy dulce, serena, inteligente y… bella. Sí, podía recordar que aún cuando sabía que maduraría más, había sido verdaderamente una imagen digna de ser admirada.

Quizá habría ya contraído matrimonio y ya no… no, eso no podía ser así, ella aún vivía ahí, estaba seguro; uno de los mozos de la cuadra había mencionado que ella y su hermana Rosalie aún estaban en casa –había sido un comentario respecto a lo tristes que se veían ambas cada vez que bajaban al pueblo-. Así que la encontraría ahí… aunque no tenía forma de saber si encontraría algún anillo reclamándola como de alguien más y…

Y no debería estar pensando en eso. No tenía absoluto sentido pensar en aquello. Lady Isabella Swan fue una gran amiga suya y sólo debía pasarse por su casa, darle la condolencias y…

Y pedirle perdón por haberse largado de nuevo, haber roto la promesa que le hizo y no haber estado ahí cuando Charlie murió. Eso es lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Cullen?

La voz de Jasper lo trajo de vuelta al presente, un presente en el que estaba caminando por la calle principal de Castle Point, con un pequeño grupo de tienditas con una variedad bastante decente de cosillas para hacer las compras necesarias.

-discúlpame, ¿qué ocurre?

-mi hermano le ha preguntado si, cuando era niño, pasaba mucho tiempo aquí.

-¡ah!, no…- Edward negó un par de veces con la cabeza, una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro –la verdad es que Bella, Jacob y yo nos pasábamos los días en el bosque que une nuestras propiedades…

-¿Bella y Jacob?- preguntó Jasper, intentando imaginarse a su amigo y compañero de armas siendo un niño, corriendo entre todo el verde que rodeaba aquel condado.

-Lady Swan y el Sr. Black- explicó, recordando los momentos en que los tres escapaban de sus deberes para reunirse y jugar por horas -, ambas propiedades están cerca de Masen's House y cuando éramos pequeños salíamos al bosque.

Kate sonrió, ensoñadoramente.

-¡vaya! Que emocionante debe ser tener todo un bosque como patio de juegos…

-sí, lo es.

Entendía el modo en que Kate lo veía, tanto Jasper como ella habían nacido en Londres, entre calles y coches, demasiada gente y demasiado ruido; nada se podía comparar con la forma en que ahí se extendía el bosque, los ríos y riachuelos, el mar.

-nos gustaba recorrer las arboledas y tirarnos en los prados en verano- sonrió de forma genuina, como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo -, a veces nadamos en el riachuelo que cruza la finca de los Black… y en invierno, caminábamos hasta la playa para poder ver los barcos zarpar… imaginábamos aventuras… era divertido.

-así lo parece- Kate sonrió y le apretó el brazo a su hermano.

-¿están aún aquí sus amigos de la infancia, excelencia?

Edward arrugó el ceño y suspiró entre dientes, todavía no podía acostumbrarse a la pleitesía con la que se dirigían las personas a él ante su recién adquirido título.

-prefiero que me llame Cullen, señorita Whitlock, aún no me habitúo a lo demás.

Kate afirmó, encogiéndose de hombros –todo al mismo tiempo- y le sonrió a su hermano cuando una niña pasó corriendo en pos de una gallina, mientras gritaba "¡Greta, vuelve aquí!" y se levantaba las faldas, bordeando los charcos que había dejado la última lluvia.

-¿entonces?- lo apremió Jasper, que se había quedado mirando una pequeña tienda que olía a café, tabaco y chocolate.

-¿qué ocurre?

-¿siguen viviendo aquí, Lady Swan y el Sr. Black?- aclaró su amigo, rindiéndose ante los aromas y entrando al establecimiento.

Como Edward no podía recordarlo, supuso que era nuevo –o lo nuevo que le podía resultar a él con sus años de ausencia-. El lugar era pequeño al atravesar la puerta pintada de verde, el sonido de una campanilla avisando de su llegada; había una mesa con dos sillas también en color verde bosque, un aparador con un montón de dulces de chocolate, cada uno con distintas formas y –por lo que decían las etiquetas a sus costados- rellenos. También había varios estantes con diferentes clases de cafés y tés, traídos desde tierras lejanas; igual que una sección repleta de tabaco –puros, cigarros, pipas- con la misma variedad de mercancías.

Y una mujer, no… parecía muy joven para ser llamada "mujer", quizá debutante, chica o jovencita sería más apropiado. El vestido color crudo y amarillo, combinaba con su piel blanca y labios rosados, con el cabello café profundo –oscuro-; unos ojos cafés mirándolos con curiosidad a través de unas tupidas pestañas.

-buenos días- los saludó con voz aguda y cantarina, llena de vitalidad, igual que su vestido y los lacitos que decoraban el elegante escote -¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

-buen día- respondió Edward, acercándose al escaparate principal y bajando la vista hacia un grupo de fresas que estaban cubiertas de chocolate.

-¿le apetece algo en especial?

Y aunque la chica parecía lo bastante educada como para preguntar, podía verse en cada gesto que hacía y el leve tono en su voz que estaba muriéndose por saber con quienes estaba hablando; eso no sólo indicaba que el local era nuevo, sino que ella también lo era en Castle Point. Ahí todo mundo lo conocía. Lo habían visto correr por sus calles desde niño.

-no, sólo…- y entonces los vio, unos chocolates blancos con finas líneas de chocolate oscuro decorándolos; eran cuadrados y según la etiqueta que los acompañaba tenían relleno de caramelo. Algo le hizo detenerse en ellos, se veían demasiado apetitosos, por una parte y, bien, por la otra, quizá era buena idea y un buen pretexto visitar a alguien para llevar un obsequio -¿qué precio tienen esos?

-pues la docena es una libra y dos chelines.

Edward parpadeó y la mujercita le brindó la mejor de las sonrisas.

-son las mejores golosinas de chocolate de la zona- elogió ella, toda sonrisitas en su afilado rostro -, quizá de todo Essex…

-¿tanto así?

La chica volvió a sonreír y Jasper se quedó quieto por un minuto entero, mirando la forma en que ese gesto iluminaba todo su rostro, desde sus ojos color café –no, se corrigió, eran mucho más claros, quizá similares al caramelo derretido, no tanto al chocolate- hasta esos labios delgados y encantadores. Tuvo que golpearse mentalmente un par de veces antes de dirigir su vista fuera de su delgado y estilizado cuerpo, no parecía lo suficientemente mayor como para la forma en la que la estaba viendo.

Lo más probable es que se encontrase en esa edad en la que todas las jovencitas ingenuas buscaban echarle el lazo a un marido y él, en definitiva, no estaba para eso.

Así que no, no tenía el mínimo deseo de enredarse en nada parecido, no aunque esa chica tuviera la sonrisa de un ángel, la piel de porcelana y una figura de hada; no deseaba el compromiso y, en realidad, no tenía nada con lo cual comprometerse, no tenía nada que ofrecer.

-entonces dame la docena- indicó Edward, ignorando a Jasper que se estaba cavilando en un extremo del local y a Kate que se movía de aparador en aparador para observar todo con detenimiento.

La joven asintió feliz, fue a la parte de atrás por una pequeña cajita con un asentamiento de papel delicado, con una pinza sacó con cuidado la docena de dulces de su lugar en el mostrador y la fue acomodando con máxima cautela en la caja.

-¿cuál es su nombre?- le preguntó ella, mordiéndose después la lengua, ya le había dicho su hermana que tendía a soltársele la lengua con los clientes; pero era algo que no podía evitar, era un grupo que no había visto antes y eso era raro, puesto que el establecimiento estaba a sólo una calle de la plaza principal y por ahí pasaba todo el mundo.

Edward volvió a parpadear, esta vez sorprendido de que al final se hubiese rendido a su curiosidad.

-soy Edward Cullen…

Alice levantó la vista boquiabierta y sonrió encantada.

-¡de Masen!- chilló sin quererlo, con los ojos brillando ante la visión del hombre. Estaba segura de que la noticia ya le habría llegado a las hermanas Swan y eso, eso la hacía querer saltar dando brinquitos por toda la tienda -¡eres Lord Masen, el amigo de Bella! ¡No puedo creer que esté aquí!

Al darse cuenta de pronto de que estaba haciendo una escena, se llevó las manos a los labios y lo miró, como pidiéndole disculpas. Parecía que su hermana tenía razón y no podía controlarse ni por un momento.

El vizconde se limitó a sonreír un poco, levantando sólo una esquina de sus labios, intentando decidir si aquello era una buena señal o no. Quizá si Bella tenía un poco de ese entusiasmo cuando la viese, todo sería más sencillo entre ellos. Aunque muy en el fondo lo dudaba, realmente.

-parece que estoy en desventaja, tú sabes quién soy yo, pero…

-¡oh!, sí… mi nombre es Alice Brandon, señor- hizo una reverencia con las mejillas enrojecidas, aparentemente avergonzada por toda la situación, dotándola de toda la apariencia de una jovenzuela alegre e inocente; pocas veces se podía ver esas cualidades en las afectadas debutantes de los salones de Londres, pensó Edward, agradeciendo la autenticidad de cada reacción.

-un placer, señorita Brandon- la saludó también, aprovechando para echar un vistazo a sus acompañantes, ambos se aceraron para saludar también -. Ellos son mis buenos amigos, Jasper Whitlock y su hermana, la señorita Kate.

Alice volvió a inclinarse y sonrió al ver a los otros, por algún motivo no había reparado en ellos antes, habiendo observado que el Lord Masen había estado realmente interesado en comprar su mercancía. Pero ahora que podía verlos bien, sobraba decir que tenían una herencia bastante favorecedora: ojos azules, cabellos color miel y trigo, pieles blancas, besadas suavemente por el sol; lo más sorprendente era que ninguno parecía el tipo de belleza de la aristocracia citadina que se gana al no hacer nada, los dos parecían haber formado sus delgadas constituciones con el cuidado del trabajo bien empleado.

-bienvenidos- soltó sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Algo en el hombre rubio que la miraba con intensidad la había dejado, sorprendentemente, sin habla.

-oh, es un lugar precioso este- dijo Kate, paseando la mirada por los estantes que Alice tenía a su espalda, donde había unas cajas y urnas finamente decoradas, aparentemente para regalar –realmente encantador.

Jasper afirmó, pero no solamente porque el lugar le pareciera un encanto, la chiquilla al otro lado de la habitación era, sin duda, tan encantadora que bien podía eclipsar el lugar y… Bien debía cortar el rollo ahí mismo, acababa de decirse que no haría eso. Y no lo haría.

-¿qué otra cosa además de dulces vende?- le preguntó Edward, queriendo encontrar algún punto que le explicara su relación con Bella. En todo caso, si ella le había permitido tutearla y llamarla así, era porque la pequeña dependienta era parte importante de su vida y deseaba conocer ese lado suyo, una parte de lo que él se había perdido en todo ese tiempo.

-confituras, caramelos, a veces mi hermana Cinthya prepara dulces de leche españoles que son una delicia- Alice se encogió de hombros –los chocolates son especialidad nuestra y mi cuñado trae desde sus viajes café y té desde distintos puntos del mapa, además del tabaco que encontró en una isla del nuevo mundo.

-las cajas son muy monas- afirmó Kate, pasando la vista por la caja que estaba terminando de preparar Alice.

-oh, sí… eso es obra mía, quería que cada detalle fuese especial, así que yo me encargo de eso…

Así que una de las actuales amigas de Bella era comerciante de dulces y cosas para alimentar los momentos de ocio, era aparentemente alguien con mucha energía y, también, muy creativa. Extrovertida si podía referirse a ella con una palabra. Todo lo contrario a la Bella que conocía, ¿sería así ella ahora?, ¿habría cambiado tanto?

-¿a Lady Isabella le gusta venir aquí?- soltó él, intentando parecer natural al tomar la caja y pagar.

Alice hizo el más ligero fruncimiento de sus cejas, pero terminó por afirmar al poner el dinero en la caja.

-ella nos visitaba a menudo, pero hace unas semanas que no puede venir aquí… -entonces sí que perdió un poco de luz en los ojos –desde que se han quedado solas, ni ella ni Rose tienen tiempo para salir a pasear o divertirse, están demasiado ocupadas en la búsqueda de casa nueva y en tratar de decidir qué sirvientes y cosas pueden llevarse…

Edward intentó mantener la fachada, pero sintió la rigidez casi inmediata al comprender la noticia.

Bella se iba a quedar sin hogar, ella se iría pronto de ahí.

Casi le dieron ganas de reír, mientras salían de ahí y comenzaban a caminar otra vez por la plaza, él que había estado tan preocupado por cómo resolvería la situación, ya no debía pensar en ello porque, pronto, ella se iría y le dejaría ahí.

-¿sabes cuándo se irán?

Alice bajó la mirada, no sin antes haberle mostrado la sombra de tristeza que oscureció su mirada.

-sólo sé que su primo llegaría hoy para conocer la propiedad…- le miró de reojo, jugando con la tela del vestido entre sus dedos –no sé si tenga intenciones de quedarse permanentemente…

Edward afirmó, más turbado que como había llegado, tomó el paquete, le dio el dinero y salió sin esperar a que lo siguiera nadie.

Jasper le siguió de cerca, jalando a su hermana que sólo tuvo oportunidad de despedirse con la mano de Alice y salir tras ellos; miró interrogante a su hermano y él debió contentarse con encogerse de hombros, mientras atravesaban la plaza y volvían hasta el lugar donde Edward había dejado el faetón en el que habían llegado.

Se subieron apresuradamente, todavía acomodándose cuando Edward puso al trote a los caballos; se le veía tenso y, respetando su turbación, ninguno de ellos intentó hacerle conversación al ver que atravesaban el pueblo y tomaban una ruta que parecía llevar a una dirección similar a la de Masen's House.

Kate apuntó hacia una construcción que comenzaba a despuntar en el horizonte, toda ella piedras claras con un puñado de bellos jardines alrededor, manchas verdes y de colores, alfombraban el camino desde ahí.

Jasper miró a su amigo, la concentración en sus ojos, la rigidez en sus hombros y entendió de pronto quién y qué representaba esa Bella que habían mencionado en la tienda. Debía ser aquella de la que una única vez se permitió hablarle, aquella que –según palabras suyas- tenía grabada en el cerebro, en el centro del pecho y… la única que no podía tener.

Los tres se presentaron frente a las puertas de la Mansión Swan, dos de ellos asombrándose ante el esplendor de las piedras y el otro apeándose tan pronto como pudo frenar el faetón lo suficiente, ni tan siquiera dándole oportunidad al caballo de terminar de frenar.

Edward se detuvo ante el cedro oscuro y tallado de la puerta de entrada, en una mano tenía el paquete que había terminado comprando de forma apresurada y, la otra, colocada sobre la aldaba dorada; estaba de nuevo ahí y no podía creer que no encontrara fuerzas para llamar. Fuerzas para enfrentar que le había fallado otra vez, como era ya usual entre ellos.

Terminó por soltar un suspiro desesperado y golpear cuando escuchó como sus acompañantes bajaban del faetón, esperando a que el mayordomo abriera la puerta.

Cuando se encontró frente al viejo señor Weber no pudo reprimir una sonrisa llena de alegría, ese hombre era tan parte de su pasado como lo era aquella casa, aquel bosque… y la mujer que estaba bajando las escaleras principales del brazo de otro hombre.

Algo dentro de él se estremeció con un repentino calor, para ser arrasado por un escalofrío que lo dejó helado. Congelado en la puerta, la vio descender con paso seguro y regio, que hablaba de su sangre tan azul que hacía muchos años bromeaban, intentando descubrir cuantas veces se unía con la de reyes y princesas.

Era la misma, pero diferente. Tan diferente.

Su cuerpo ya no era el que solía, seguía teniendo esa belleza estilizada, pero ahí había curvas seductoras donde antes sólo se esbozaban; ahora se marcaba en su piel un brillo nacarado, como de porcelana, y sus labios hipnotizantes parecían cantar alguna sinfonía sólo para él. Rojos, el inferior más grueso que el otro, como bayas maduras. Perfectos.

Pero la visión no fue completa hasta que ella alzó los ojos al notar su presencia, grandes ojos chocolate lo clavaron al piso, con una fuerza fuera de su comprensión lo golpearon con el mismo impacto que si una bala de cañón le hubiese dado justo en el pecho. No era natural que brillaran de aquel modo o que parecieran sonreírle igual que cuando eran niños –ella pequeña corriendo tras Jacob, Mike y él- y, a la vez, le insinuaran placeres que seguramente desconocía.

Estaba perdido, completamente perdido.

-¡Edward!- soltó en lo que le pareció un suspiro y una ilusión, bajo su aliento.

De no haber estado la puerta principal en completo silencio lo más probable era que se hubiera perdido como sonaba su voz así, casi gutural. Se preguntó estúpida y vagamente si ese sería el sonido que tendrían sus murmullos cuando le hablara al oído a un amante.

-¡¿Edward?- eso sí que fue un chillido alegre, provenía de una de las puertas, la que si recordaba bien daba al saloncito verde, el preferido de Rosalie.

Y ahí la encontró, mucho más grande de lo que la recordaba, muy lejos de la niña que había dejado en brazos de su hermana la última vez. Había sido tan pequeña… ahora sin duda estaba en aquella edad en que todas las jovencitas comenzaban a ilusionarse con lo hombres, el matrimonio y todo aquello que una debutante debía tener en mente.

-hola, Rose- la saludó primero a ella, porque era más sencillo y porque Bella se había quedado quieta en mitad de la escalera. Se acercó a Rosalie y la abrazó como cuando aún podía sentársela en el regazo y el contaba un cuento.

-¡oh, Edward!- ella definitivamente suspiró alegre, aferrándose a él por la cintura -¡realmente haz vuelto!, casi no podía creerlo cuando me enteré… simplemente, no podía creerlo…

Ni él tampoco si se lo preguntaban. Tampoco podía creer que había vuelto y que… sí, que estaba en aquella casa de nuevo. Le dio un vistazo a todo cuando soltó a Rosalie, cada cosa parecía estar en su sitio, cada figurilla de porcelana china y cuadro. Casi podía imaginarse entrar corriendo tras Mike, pidiendo magdalenas a Emily en la cocina, bromeando con Jacob y esperando a que la pequeña Isabella les alcanzara.

Sí, no resultaba ser un ejercicio tan difícil.

-te extrañé mucho- finalizó Rosalie, ladeando su rostro, como siempre hacía para intentar escuchar mejor.

-yo también.

-te escuchas diferente…- murmuró, colocando una de sus manos en su brazo –más… triste…

-tú también, me estoy haciendo viejo y tú te has convertido en una jovencita muy guapa- rió, esperando quitar la atención sobre él; no creía que el tiempo fuese la única cosa que le había hecho cambiar.

Rosalie se sonrojó, trayendo un bonito e inocente color rosado a sus mejillas.

-Lord Cullen, qué sorpresa- finalmente Bella se dirigió a él, recorriendo el resto de las escaleras hasta colocarse frente a él. Su voz tan suave como recordaba, aunque parecía haber adquirido un tono bajo que hablaba de secretos susurrados al oído. Íntimo. El caballero que la acompañaba ahora iba un par de pasos tras ella. Hizo una reverencia y le sonrió, aunque parecía verdaderamente apagada.

-señorita Swan, qué placer… volver a verla- quería decir más, muchas cosas más; pero era lo único que se podía en presencia de todos aquellos espectadores.

Isabella sonrió, apenas un levantamiento en los extremos de sus delicados labios, pero fue suficiente para hacerlo pensar cosas que… bien, se suponía no debía permitirse; sin embargo, ahí estaba el chispazo de curiosidad respecto a su textura, su sabor.

-¿por qué no vamos a la sala azul y nos presentamos todos adecuadamente?- sugirió ella, encaminándose por el pasillo principal.

Edward asintió, dándose cuenta de que ninguno de los otros se había atrevido a abrir la boca, o algo similar. En medio de aquel reencuentro se había olvidado hasta del lugar en el que estaba, mucho menos recordó que tenía compañía.

Le tendió los dulces al señor Weber y siguió a Bella.

Entraron en la estancia en la que siempre podía encontrar a baronesa Swan –la madre de Bella- bordando, cuando era niño; sólo que ella ya no estaba ahí y, según la amiga de los dulces de Bella, ella tampoco estaría en poco tiempo. ¿Cuánto? Esa era la pregunta que le estaba rondando desde que se enteró y por la cual había cruzado Castle Point sin pensárselo dos veces y en tiempo record.

-bueno, Lord Cullen- inició Bella, ocupando un lugar en un sofá alargado de color azul pastel –él es Emmett McCarty, el nuevo barón de Swan. Lord Swan, él es Lord Cullen, vizconde de Masen.

El nuevo barón era todo aquello que se espera de la nobleza de cuento, atractivo y joven, pero tenía el cuerpo trabajo como los hombres que han tenido que trabajar para ganarse la vida. Tenía un aire que le recordaba vagamente a Charlie de Swan, algo en el color de sus ojos o en el del cabello, aunque era algo lejano. No tenía idea de que tan "cercano" o "lejano" era ese primo.

-ellos son Jasper y Kate Whitlock- fue el turno de hacer las presentaciones Edward, señalando a los hermanos -, amigos míos y huéspedes en Masen's House. Las hermanas de Swan, Isabella y Rosalie- ambas hicieron una pequeña venia desde sus posiciones.

-¿les ha gustado Castle Point?- preguntó Rosalie, colocándose en la silla más cercana a la puerta.

-tiene sitios muy bonitos- contestó Kate educadamente, parpadeando ante la sorpresa que le había causado verla caminar con el apoyo de su bastón –pero no hemos tenido la oportunidad de ver todo aún…

-tal vez podríamos armar alguna salida- dijo de pronto el joven Lord Swan, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de parte de todos -… yo tampoco conozco Castle Point tan bien como desearía, creo que sería positivo… para conocernos mejor…

-¡claro!- Bella afirmó, aprovechando la entrada del servicio con el té para tomar una inhalación profunda y cansada, algo que Edward notó simplemente por permanecer observándola embobado –es una estupenda idea, todos pueden ir a dar un paseo por el bosque, hay lugares preciosos a la orilla del río… o ir a conocer las ruinas del antiguo faro…

-no querida prima, lo haces sonar como si no fueses a deleitarnos con tu presencia- Emmett sonrió, haciendo que dos hoyuelos aparecieran en sus mejillas -, qué mejor que mis primas me ayudaran a conocer la zona.

Edward percibió perfectamente el momento en que ella se puso rígida, pero terminó asintiendo con una sonrisa que era en apariencia amable.

-por supuesto…- suspiró –supongo que nos pondremos de acuerdo entonces para salir en próximos días…

-¿por qué no mañana?- sugirió Rose, aparentemente entusiasmada con los planes.

-sí, ¿por qué no?

Edward sabía que no debería conocerla en absoluto, eran años de no verla para nada, de escuchar el cambio en sus tonos de voz y la modulación de las palabras; pero la conocía, podía decir cuando hablaba con sinceridad y cuando no. En aquel momento parecía más allá de cansada.

Debería haber sido un caballero, retirarse y dejarla descansar y resolver sus problemas. Sin embargo, continuó sentado en su lugar hasta que Rosalie los invitó a todos a dar un paseo por los magníficos jardines de la mansión.

Tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella cuando todos avanzaron entusiasmados dentro del laberinto, siendo guiados por Rosalie, quien encantada les contaba historias sobre cómo había logrado deducir el acertijo que representaban; iba agarrada del brazo de Jasper y seguidos de cerca de Emmett y Kate. Bella se había quedado atrás, sonriendo para sí misma y él tuvo que refrenarse de preguntarle en qué pensaba.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir cuando los otros doblaron un recodo varios metros frente a ellos.

-sí…

-yo… quise venir antes, pero…- se trabó con las palabras, sabía que no tenía modo de redimirse ante ella.

-no importa- lo cortó tajante, mirándolo por encima de la nariz –sé perfectamente que has debido tener un montón de ocupaciones que te impidieron venir. Hiciste esa promesa hace mucho, ya no tiene importancia.

-te juré que volvería en cuanto me necesitaras.

-éramos personas diferentes a las que somos ahora- se encogió de hombros.

-éramos amigos… debí estar aquí.

Isabella se giró para enfrentarlo lentamente, sus ojos preguntando cientos de cosas a la vez.

-eso fue hace siete años…

-¿estás diciéndome que ya no somos amigos?

-¿sigues siendo amigo de Jacob?- le preguntó, elevando las cejas, retándolo a mentirle.

-no, yo… no.

-eso mismo- ella volvió a encoger sus hombros, llamando su atención sobre esa sección de su cuerpo. La curva de su cuello era realmente una invitación viva para los pensamientos decadentes –no hay forma de pretender ser lo que fuimos y…

-¿por qué me has recibido entonces?

-por el mismo motivo por el que recibiría aquí a Jacob- le miró sobre su hombro cuando empezó a caminar -: por la memoria de una amistad que fue muy bella.

-¿hay alguna forma de que sigamos siendo amigos? ¿O de reiniciar una amistad, como desees verlo?

Ella sonrió levemente y afirmó.

-supongo que sí, pero no esperes que sea lo mismo… ya no soy como antes…

Edward dejó que se adelantara, las palabras revotando en su cerebro, repitiéndose una y otra vez. era más que evidente que Bella ya no era como la recordaba, era mayor, más sabia, menos inocente y sumamente hermosa, mucho más que en cualquier recuerdo que él evocara.

Y, sin embargo, nada de eso importaba. Las cosas seguían estando igual que hace un mes cuando se obligó a permanecer en Londres, en lugar de correr a su puerta ante la muerte de Charlie. Y eso lo mataba.

* * *

primero que nada, una disculpa enoooooooooorme por la demora, pero si han leído mi fic anterior sabrán (y si no, les explico) que estaba en último semestre de mi carrera en la uni, así que estos 2 meses me los he pasado terminando mi tesis, preparandome para mi examen profesional, presentandolo, graduandome, consiguiendo empleo y... además de todo eso, acaban de operar la semana pasada a mi madre, por lo que me he convertido en la "señora" de la casa (entiendase la que hace todo aquí)... so, he tenido un montón de cosas que hacer u.u

espero sepan disculpar mi horroroso retraso y le den una oportunidad a la historia que espero retomar con mayor fluidez a partir de ahora C:

gracias x los rws, alertas y favs... me hacen el día, de vdd, en especial en estas fechas tan difíciles para mí ;)

las kiere, besos y mordidas:

clarisee


	4. Capitulo III

******__****Disclamer:** _los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

_"**A veces me pregunto por qué hicimos tantas promesas… ahora estamos ahogados en ellas"**_

_**Extracto del diario de Lady Isabella de Swan.**_

**.O.**

**.O.**

**.O.**

Las aguas del riachuelo fluían suavemente en su camino hacia el mar, Bella prefería observar cómo hacían los pequeños pececillos para evitar los obstáculos que suponían las rocas que a sus compañeros de paseo esa tarde; entre su primo Emmett –que era más agradable de lo que se había imaginado- y el aparecido de entre sus recuerdos, Edward, no tenía mucho más a dónde mirar.

Habían pasado sólo un par de días desde la llegada de ambos hombres a Castle Point y ya habían cambiado todas las cosas ahí, desde la dinámica de sus rutinas para satisfacer al nuevo dueño de la que hasta hacía muy poco era su casa –puesto que su primo el señor McCarty había decidido participar en todas las actividades que había sugerido Rose para que los recién llegados conocieran el lugar-, hasta la forma en que se desenvolvía entre cada miembro del grupo de exploración.

Edward debería haberse quedado en cualquier sitio del mundo en el que había estado, en opinión de Bella, bien lejos de Castle Point, de su casa, del bosquecillo por el que había pasado demasiados días corriendo tras su estela sólo para ser parte de lo que eran su hermano y sus amigos. Sólo por estar un poco más cerca de ellos, sentirse mayor –estar junto a él-.

Suspiró y miró como su hermana se apoyaba con cuidado del brazo del señor Whitlock y hablaba animadamente con la señorita Kate, mientras su primo iba rezagado unos cuantos pasos observando todo aquello de lo que su hermana hacía algún apunte importante –un árbol que le decían que proyectaba la sombra con figura de un águila al vuelo, una roca que ella sentía tenía la forma de un perro echado, el olor dulce de las flores silvestres-. Edward permanecía caminando a su lado, en completo silencio, una falta de sonido que se volvía cada vez más incómoda, como si hubiera muchas cosas que decirse y no encontrara ninguno la forma de hacerlo.

Pero ella no deseaba decir nada. De verdad. Quizá preguntarle dónde había estado, a quien había conocido, qué cosas nuevas había visto… por qué no había respondido a la primera carta que le había enviado –o a la segunda, o la quinta…-, por qué había roto la primer promesa que le hizo cuando eran niños, por qué rompió la última que le hizo siendo un adulto…

No, de verdad prefería permanecer callada.

-¡mira que bella!- exclamó Kate vibrante de la alegría que te dota ser testigo de algo casi mágico, apuntando a una mariposa que volaba bajo y mostraba unas coloridas alas brillando contra el sol, eran de tonos azules y tornasoladas, despuntaban de forma magnífica contra los troncos cafés.

-¿qué es?- preguntó Rosalie, ladeando la cabeza para intentar escuchar mejor y descubrir lo que había causado tal impresión.

-una mariposa…- murmuró Jasper, inclinándose para responderle, en consideración a su estatura.

Emmett caminó los dos pasos que lo separaban de ella y, acercándose lo suficiente para hablarle al oído, le susurró algo que la hizo reír, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rosa. Bella observó con la sensación de estar hipnotizada, como el señor Whitlock se alejaba para ver más de cerca el riachuelo y el señor McCarty tomaba su lugar de forma diferente. Emmett McCarty se colocó él mismo la mano de Rosalie en su brazo y la aprisionó bajo el peso de la suya, sonriendo lo vio describirle con voz suave lo que veían todos ahora, como si deseara que no se perdiera ningún detalle.

-parece que Rosalie disfruta de la compañía del señor McCarty.

Isabella giró la cabeza sobresaltada al sentir la respiración de Edward en el cuello cuando su aliento chocó contra él; tenía los ojos brillantes de humor y una sonrisa que ella conocía desde hacía demasiado tiempo esbozada en el rostro.

-ambos lo hacen, creo yo- comentó, aparentando una calma que no poseía; al menos no cuando se trataba de él.

-Rosalie ha crecido para ser una jovencita muy bella- comentó Edward, elogiando no sólo la belleza exterior de su rubia y casi perfecta hermana, sino también su inteligencia y ella lo supo por el tono de su voz.

Isabella tuvo que sonreír. Sí, Rose era una muchacha impresionante a pesar de todo.

-tú también, Isabella… te has convertido en una mujer hermosa.

Bella lo miró boquiabierta ante semejante alago, nada propio en todo lo que ella conocía de él; aunque claro, lo desconocía casi todo. Sabía que las palabras eran completamente fuera de lugar, pero eso no impidió que se le sonrojaran las mejillas y se mordiera el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

-mientes.

-nunca. Aún no puedo creer que nadie en Castle Point haya sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para reclamarte como suya- Edward estaba sonriendo de forma ladina, aquella forma en que él solía hacer y le recordaba épocas en las que exploraban entre árboles para encontrar aves de colores.

La aludida negó con la cabeza, impidiendo que esa conversación continuara, dio un par de pasos nerviosos y se detuvo junto a un tronco a observar al resto del grupo pasear por ahí, en busca de los tesoros que ella había descubierto hacía ya demasiado tiempo.

Ahora tenía una visión más cercana de cómo era que el Sr. McCarty le murmuraba al oído de su hermana, provocando que las mejillas blancas se le colorearan de rosado y esos ojos que no enfocaban nada brillaran un poco. Qué contrariedad que ocurriera justo con el hombre que ponía en peligro su estancia en su propia casa.

-creo que tienes razón, Isabella, ambos gozan este momento juntos… parece que a McCarty, _verdaderamente_, le agrada pasar tiempo con ella- Edward le susurró detrás de ella, con un tono que jugaba entre un comentario inocente y algo lleno de implicaciones.

Ella parpadeó al entender de pronto lo que insinuaba. ¡Ni siquiera lo había considerado!

-espero que no estés sugiriendo lo que creo…- gruñó entre dientes, sonriendo tensamente cuando Kate la saludó con la mano desde la orilla del riachuelo donde ella y su hermano paseaban.

-¿qué cosa? No insinúo nada, simplemente estoy viendo una solución favorable y completamente factible para un _problema_ del que todos están enterados…

Bella se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos un ápice como respuesta.

-pues no. No pretendo hacer de mi hermana la respuesta a esos _problemas_ de los que hablas… - siseó, comenzando a caminar hacia los otros, esperando que al verse envuelto de más gente se limitara a cerrar la boca.

Él la alcanzó en pocas zancadas.

-sigo diciendo que serían una pareja excelente, sólo míralos bien- sonríe, intentando que la oración parezca un juego, una broma; pero a Bella le sabe a mal, no puede estar de acuerdo con ello, como si deseara colocar a Rose como ofrenda para permanecer en su casa hasta que fuese nada más que una vieja solterona a la que todos veían con afecto o lastima.

-no me importaría tener que vivir en un hoyo cavado en el centro de la absolutamente nada- le volvió a decir entre dientes, intentando que su semblante pareciera aún neutro y amigable, para los demás y nadie notara que tenía unas ganas impresionantes de cometer asesinato -, jamás colocaría a Rose en semejante situación.

-todo el mundo lo hace.

La frase no implicaba nada, ni en las palabras ni en el tono, más allá de la constatación de un hecho que pasaba demasiadas veces en la vida, a su alrededor. Sin embargo, para ella, significaba demasiado.

Fue como una bofetada directa al rostro que la dejó paralizada, mirando el piso sobre el que estaba parada, sus zapatos negros sobresaliendo bajo el suave vuelo del vestido. Ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en que todos continuaron con su avance al cruzar la corriente por el sendero de rocas que todo mundo utilizaba, sólo supo que se habían quedado a solas, cuando la giró, tomándola de su hombro.

-¿qué te ocurre?

Edward se veía verdaderamente contrariado, al no encontrar una razón aparente a su repentina actitud, al dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-no vuelvas. Nunca. A decir nada así otra vez- murmuró, retirándose un paso y dándole la espalda.

-¡¿por qué no?!- le gritó, dejándola marchar, pero incapaz de refrenarse de preguntar.

Bella se giró sólo para verlo a los ojos y dejarlo clavado con todas las emociones que bulleron de ellos.

-porque Jacob tuvo que hacerlo- soltó, la máscara resquebrajándose de a poco, permitiéndole ver sólo un poco de lo que sentía en realidad – y fue el primero que faltó a su palabra… y a su honor.

Dio media vuelta, por fin, y desapareció en la dirección contraria a la que todos iban; tendría que haberle dicho a Edward que les informara a todos que se había sentido mal, aunque suponía que él mismo podía inventar alguna escusa creíble. Después de todo, había sido culpa suya que se comportara de modo tan poco educado.

.O.

.O.

.O.

Edward sonrió, pretendiendo que realmente prestaba atención a la conversación.

-claro, lo que tú digas- dijo, observando por enésima vez la puerta del saloncito verde.

Rosalie suspiró y le brindó una sonrisa conocedora, bastante desconcertante para alguien de su edad.

-ya te dije que Bella no está- soltó una risa baja y queda, pareciendo más una niña -, salió con el primo McCarty y Ángela a buscar unas cosas que le hacían falta al nuevo Lord.

Gruñó al pensar en los dos paseando por la plaza del lugar, con la personalidad agradable y ligera de McCarty no dudaba que ella estaría riendo y pasándosela fenomenal, lo que le retorcía las entrañas de modo por c apropiado para la situación; parpadeó sorprendido, cuando sus pensamientos se cruzaron y chocaron de ese modo, sabía que no debía sentir eso, pero no podía evitarlo. La conocía desde siempre, había imaginado… y luego todo había cambiado.

-no estoy esperando por ella…- intentó parecer sereno y desinteresado, sin embargo por el semblante de Rose, quedaba claro que no lo había conseguido ni por asomo.

-pues te oyes bastante desesperado y frustrado- Rosalie se levantó lentamente, ubicando su bastón frente a ella antes de avanzar hacia la ventana -, la verdad dudo mucho que eso sea provocado por mí o el servicio de té, porque la señora Webber hace un excelente trabajo.

-no estoy impaciente, ni nervioso, ni…

-irritable, también estás irritable- le sonrió a través del reflejo de la ventana, aunque era obvio que había sido un acto de simple casualidad dado que ella incapaz de observarse a sí misma haciendo aquello.

Edward suspiró, o bufó, no lo supo con certeza. Cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano por el rostro, dejándose caer contra el respaldo del sofá. Rosalie siempre había sido una chica muy sensible e inteligente, aun desde que tenía unos nueve años y le decía cosas sobre él que nadie debería ser capaz de comprender.

-siempre has logrado ver más de mí de lo que cualquiera podría…- murmuró, sabiendo de hecho que ella podría escucharlo con sus agudizados oídos.

-tu voz siempre ha resultado transparente para mí.

Él sonrió de forma ladina, si… definitivamente había cosas que sólo Rosalie conocía.

-¿cómo de mal están las cosas?- se atrevió a preguntar, aprovechando el momento y el hecho de que los hermanos Whitlock estaban bastante entretenidos con la señora Webber en la cocina –Bella y yo no hemos cruzado más que un par de palabras y…

-y como siempre no se han dicho nada- Rosalie suspiró y se giró de nuevo hacia él -. Esa costumbre suya es muy fea, ¿lo saben? No se han podido decir nada en más de nueve años…

-yo me fui hace siete- la interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño.

-pues fue mucho antes de eso que ustedes dejaron de comunicarse… creo que sólo lograron hacerlo una vez, en ese tiempo, cuando madre murió pero… ambos sabemos cuando fue que cambiaron las cosas- ella suspiró, viéndose repentinamente cansada.

-sí, todos lo sabemos…- Edward tuvo que suspirar también. Maldita situación tan… complicada.

El silencio se prolongó el tiempo suficiente para que Edward pensara, realmente, en ir por Jasper y Kate y salir de ahí; no era como si estuvieran haciendo algo verdaderamente importante y trascendental en casa de los Swan. Así, por lo menos, no estaría cerca de todas las cosas que le evocaban tanto recuerdos felices como los más dolorosos que poseía.

-¿todavía estás dispuesto a continuar con la promesa que le hiciste a Mike, después de todo este tiempo?

La pregunta de Rosalie salió tan de improviso en medio de todo aquel silencio que tuvo que parpadear varias veces, como si intentara con eso regresar a la realidad del momento y comprender enteramente las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

-¿disculpa?

-es que no creo que sea justo para ti seguir con ella, principalmente, desde que Mike falleció…

Edward arrugó el entrecejo, negando con la cabeza ante tal ocurrencia; aunque tuvo que detenerse al recordarse a sí mismo que ella era incapaz de ver eso.

-no, Rose, no planeo seguir con esa promesa…- demonios, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar por qué había accedido a ella en un primer momento, sin embargo, eso no importaba, había otras que hacían aquello imposible -, en primer lugar porque resulta que la hice cuando era aún demasiado joven y, por otro lado, ni siquiera deberíamos estar hablando de ello porque…

-no, debemos, porque la vida de mi hermana y mía está por cambiar de forma irreparable y tú puedes influir en una dirección u otra.

Había ocasiones como aquella, en que Edward podía jurar que Rosalie era más vieja de lo que aparentaba, casi podía asegurar que había una mente con varias décadas de edad dentro de su cuerpo juvenil.

-no puedo afectar el curso de tu vida o la de Bella de ninguna manera…- de verdad que no _podía_.

Rosalie se sentó por fin, dejándose caer sin gracia en su sitio en el sofá, y resopló sin gracia.

-si dices eso, entonces no queda más remedio- soltó después de una larga pausa en la que se quedó paseando las yemas de sus dedos por los adornos de la falda del vestido -. Bella y yo nos mudaremos de aquí en una semana.

Eso sí que hizo temblar a Edward, sintió desmoronarse dentro de él los cimientos de miles de recuerdos, los de la nueva amistad de esta nueva Isabella con la que apenas había hablado.

-¿a dónde?- aunque sabía que las posibilidades de que permanecieran cerca de Castle Point eran nulas, ellas necesitaban una casa con una renta económica y que fuese accesible para Rosalie. No había muchas esperando por ellas ahí.

-nos iremos cerca de Yorkshire, hay una antigua amiga de Bella de la escuela que nos ofreció una pequeña finca que era de una tía suya- Rosalie murmuraba, haciéndose a la idea de dejar todo lo que conocía ahí -, es pequeña y no hay muchas cosas cerca, pero sólo requeriremos de dos sirvientes para poder manejarla y ella dice que es perfecta para mí.

-¿por qué no algo más cerca?- se encontró preguntando aún cuando sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

-porque no hay casas que puedan acogernos, ninguna que esté disponible y porque no tenemos suficiente dinero para pagar algo más cercano. Aunque estoy dispuesta a apostar a que el primo McCarty nos dará algún dinero cada cierto tiempo… - Rosalie sonrió un poco –le _agrada_ bastante Bella…

-¿cómo dices?

Y bueno, sí, básicamente se le escapó la pregunta en un gruñido entre dientes.

Rosalie continuó sonriendo, aunque se estaba encogiendo de hombros, completamente divertida.

.O.

.O.

.O.

Lady Isabella Marie II, hija de Lord Charlie de Swan pocas veces se había encontrado en una situación como aquella.

Estaba en medio del malecón de Castle Point –entre pescadores, mujeres y comerciantes- riendo a carcajadas, grandes, agradables y sonoras carcajadas; mientras Ángela se cubría la boca, intentando controlarse y Emmett la veía con una ceja enarcada y la mirada risueña, traviesa. Todos ahí se le quedaron viendo momentáneamente sorprendidos, para luego continuar con sus labores habituales.

-… ¿de verdad?- preguntó cuando sintió que ya podía hablar sin ahogarse de risa.

-lo juro por la memoria de mi conejo Pelusa- él incluso hizo una cruz sobre su pecho con su dedo índice.

Bella negó un par de veces, sintiendo volver la serenidad a su cuerpo.

-oh, Dios- suspiró y se llevó una mano al pecho, después de que la tormenta de risa rabiosa terminara -, no puedo creer que me hayas hecho reír hasta este extremo…- negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

-siempre es un placer hacer aparecer una sonrisa en un rostro que se ilumina con ella tan bellamente como el tuyo- Emmett hizo una pequeña venía, sonriendo ladina y juguetonamente.

-uh… ¿gracias?

Fue el turno de Emmett para reír ligeramente, un poco, lo suficiente para que su cara también adquiriese un poco de luz.

-no eres como pensé que serías…- murmuró Bella, después de varios minutos caminando en silencio, mientras Ángela compraba un par de cosas que le hacían falta y Emmett veía y se proveía de chucherías en el mercadillo.

-¿y cómo suponías que era, antes de conocerme?

-viejo, gordo… arrogante- se encogió de hombros –cualquier adjetivo calificativo negativo entraba perfectamente.

-¿por qué la necesidad de calificarme tan mal?

Isabella se detuvo, mirando como Ángela desaparecía en el comercio de pescado fresco de Ben.

-porque antes de conocerte sólo sabía que vendrías a quitarnos la casa que siempre hemos conocido…

La intensidad en los ojos azules de Emmett la sorprendió, porque dentro de ellos una emoción que sólo había visto en pocas ocasiones comenzó a brillar antes de que parpadeara y se desvaneciera.

-puedo prometerte que eso no pasará.

Ella no quería, pero su cuerpo reaccionó a la palabra; las promesas eran un mal augurio en lo que a su vida refería.

Su hermano le había prometido que nadie la dañaría y luego murió en un accidente de carreta. Su madre había prometido estar siempre ahí para ella y falleció de una forma tonta y absurda. Su padre prometió que él no la abandonaría y acababa de morir. Edward, Jacob todos habían prometido algo y… sí, bueno, las promesas a veces no significaban nada. En su vida, jamás eran nada.

Carraspeó y miró hacia otro lado, esperando que la llegada de su doncella aligerara el ambiente.

-parece que no me crees- Emmett la confrontó, colocándose frente a ella y volviéndose lo único que alcanzaba a ver.

-sólo digamos que las promesas nunca han sido para mí un símbolo real de confianza…

-no puedes vivir tu vida desconfiando de todo lo que los demás dicen que harán…

-no hace falta, simplemente evito estar lo suficientemente cerca de esa situación como para que alguien vuelva a romper mi confianza.

Emmett permaneció callado largo tiempo después de eso, aunque su recorrido continuó y pronto estaban en la calesa, listos para partir de regreso a la casa Swan.

-sólo puedo darte mi palabra de que no pasarán por la necesidad de irse a otra casa- soltó de pronto su primo, observando el camino que recorría con atención -, y el tiempo es lo único que podrá darme la razón.

Isabella enarcó una ceja pero se abstuvo de decir nada más. Ella no creía en él, como no creía ya en nadie, pero no veía el punto de un confrontamiento.

-entonces que nos dé la razón el tiempo- acordó, zanjando el tema, al menos de momento.

Aunque dentro de ella sabía que él sería como los otros.

.O.

.O.

.O.

-¿cuándo se lo dirás?- le preguntó de pronto Jasper, al llegar del agradable recorrido que habían hecho esa tarde, paseando por las tierras de los Masen y los Swan, después de dejar atrás a Rosalie y a una Isabella que nunca llegó.

-no sé a lo que te refieres.

Jasper clavó los ojos en él, diciendo mucho más que las palabras que podría haber empleado.

-sé que Lady Swan es más de lo que nos has hecho creer a todos, incluso a ti mismo- dijo, cada palabra medida a la perfección para causar el impacto necesario -, así que supongo que le dirás pronto.

-le diré cuando deba decirlo.

-entonces hazlo antes de que olvides que has dado tu palabra y que tu honor está comprometido ya.

Edward dejó que Jasper se adelantara por el pasillo que los llevaba a la biblioteca, sabía que él tenía razón; sin embargo eso no significaba que, a veces, no deseara aplazar todo hasta su irremediable final.

Esa noche, en la privacidad de su cuarto, dentro de la soledad que le daba la leve luz de las velas en el escritorio cerca de la ventana, escribió en su diario las palabras que no se atrevía a decir y que, muy bien sabía, serían las más duras de pronunciar a la amiga que ya había defraudado un millón de veces.

_Mi dulce Bella__. Bella:_

_Nos conocemos desde hace tanto que, muchas veces, pensé que siempre serías parte de mi vida, si veía un futuro tú estabas ahí, si imaginaba un sueño tenía que ser contigo… eras la hermana de mi mejor amigo, mi confidente y pequeña animadora, la que le sonreía tan dulcemente a Jacob que dolía._

_Sé que prometí cientos de cosas en las que te fallé, prometí no irme y lo hice, prometí cuidarte y mira cómo te encuentro –aunque hermosa te noto más delgada y pálida, triste-, te juré que estaría aquí en cada ocasión que lo requirieras y huí de ti. Dios, incluso te prometí la última vez que respondería tus cartas y dejé de hacerlo demasiado pronto… _

_Jacob te hizo una promesa que me obligó a alejarme, es la única excusa que encuentro para decirte, aunque sé que no significa nada. Te fallé._

_Y ahora tengo que decirte que lo he hecho de nuevo, omití una verdad que sé que cambiará todo entre nosotros, en esta amistad que renace y este… sentimiento que está luchando por salir cada vez que te tengo cerca._

_Me comprometí Bella. Voy a casarme en Londres con la señorita Mallory en primavera, nuestros padres están de acuerdo y… es un enlace que nos beneficia a todos. Di mi maldita palabra y por Dios que tengo que cumplirla. _

_Pero antes tengo que decirte que eres… fuiste… mi mejor amiga y tienes derecho a saber la forma en que siento por ti, que me resultas maravillosa y que todos aquellos recuerdos que tenía de ti palidecen ante tu presencia; debes saber que cada latido lastimero de mi corazón en medio de la guerra viajaba a tu recuerdo y que siempre guardaré en mi mente y corazón la sensación de tu cuerpo al estrecharlo contra el mío, de tu suave efluvio de fresias colándose hasta llenar mis pulmones, del tono perfecto de café en tus ojos._

_Despiertas cosas maravillosas que pensé que olvidaría y no lo hice. __Haces, como siempre, que mi corazón se detenga y salte__. Aunque ahora carezca de verdadera importancia, puesto que no puedo hacer absolutamente nada al respecto, ni aunque perdones todas mis fallas._

_Sin embargo, puedo prometerte una cosa, mi dulce Isabella: no dejaré de pensarte, ni por un instante, y cuidaré de ti; aunque nunca te enteres de nada de esto… porque en este papel que jamás leerás están claros los sentimientos que siempre he tenido por ti, mi querida, mi adorada, mi amor: Isabella._

_Aunque nunca lo sepas, siempre tuyo: _

_Edward A. de Masen_

* * *

bueno, lo único ke puedo decir sobre mi retraso es ke acabo de empezar a trabajar como maestra, así ke me ha tocado iniciar en una comunidad muuuuy alejada de mi casa (donde tengo internet) y ke ahora dependo de mi banda ancha (ke acabo de conseguir) para matenerme comunicada con el mundo u.u... espero disculpen eso y tmb ke les siga agradando la historia.

agradezco infinitamente sus rws, alertas, favs y followers ;) , como siempre, hacen mi día muy muy feliz ^^

las quiere:

clarisee


	5. Capítulo IV

******_Disclamer:_** _los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD_

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

**.O.**

**.O.**

**.O.**

**_Ocho meses atrás…_**

Edward observó a la señorita Mallory con atención mientras humedecía los trapos con los que limpiaba su herida, tenía una fina arruga surcando su frente con concentración y los labios rosados mantenían una línea estrecha; sus ropas eran, ese día, sencillas en color azul pálido, del mismo tono que sus ojos. Su cabello rubio brillaba dorado con el suave toque de los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana.

Llevaba un par de semanas recostado en esa misma cama, observando cómo entraban y salían de esa habitación señores y sirvientes, todos con el propósito de ayudarlo, de complacerlo hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Era una gran cosa que la familia Mallory tuviese todos esos millones en acciones minas y fábricas, llenándose los bolsillos con el comercio con oriente medio y un montón de tierras para la agricultura y la madera que habían sabido comprar y revivir con suma velocidad. Habían pasado de ser una familia de estatus medio a una de las más adineradas de Londres y, a pesar de los perjuicios de la aristocracia, eran invitados a todos lugares, eran demasiado ricos para ser ignorados.

Si bien era cierto que la fortuna de los Cullen de Masen no estaba en peligro había deudas por pagar y sus contadores sólo veían un par más de generaciones más o menos acomodadas antes de que comenzaran a tener problemas. Su familia necesitaba la entrada del capital de las minas y las fabricas para comenzar a producir ella misma otros ingresos.

-sus padres habrán hablado ya con usted…- soltó de pronto Edward, entendiendo de pronto porque la notaba ansiosa y sonrojada.

Jessica parpadeó antes de volver su atención a su rostro.

-pues sí, han hablado conmigo.

-¿y qué le ha parecido?

Ella volvió a parpadear, boqueando un poco, como si no supiera que decir dado que no esperaba semejante respuesta.

-pues… que – se limpió la garganta, dejó el trapo en el cuenco y se secó las manos en la falda del vestido –me parece un arreglo muy adecuado.

Edward tuvo que reprimir una carcajada histérica. Él jamás hubiese utilizados las palabras _arreglo_ y _adecuado_ en referencia al hecho de contraer matrimonio con alguien, cuando era un compromiso para siempre y que envolvía el amor, la lealtad y el afecto de forma muy precisa. Pero esa era la vida de los aristócratas reales, siempre debían partir del deber al apellido y el honor que el título merecía, no podías andar por ahí, rescatando a las doncellas pobres de las casas y casarte con ellas, como en los cuentos de hadas.

En la vida real, si tenían mucha suerte te convertías en un compañero y amigo de la persona con quien te casaras o, sino, se podían volver dos extraños que viviendo vidas separadas, sólo reuniéndose ocasionalmente para las salidas o bailes.

En la vida real, no importaban los amores de la infancia, los sueños adolescentes o las ridículas fantasías sobre el amor. Sí tenías la _fortuna_ de nacer con título o heredarlo, todas tus decisiones debían ser dictadas por el honor de la familia y cualquier cosa que le beneficiara al linaje.

Así que por la familia y el título había tomado la decisión que cualquier hombre con dos dedos de frente habría hecho en su lugar; en cualquier caso, para ese momento aún había factores que le impedían tomar cualquier otro camino. De tal modo que, hizo feliz a su familia con la entrante de capital y desarrollo a las tierras de Masen, hizo feliz a la menuda señorita Mallory y a su familia al adosarle el precioso título por el que llevaban dos temporadas babeando y él era un hombre feliz al ver cómo comenzaría a progresar su tierra y la gente que dependía de ella. Era una situación de _"ganar-ganar"._

.O.

.O.

.O.

**"_En ocasiones me pongo a pensar en todas las cosas que pudieron haber sido y no fueron… después me dan ganas de golpearme a mí misma, porque me doy cuenta de que estoy perdiendo el tiempo y mi vida está corriendo y pasándome de lado… y yo no estoy haciendo nada por alcanzarla…"_**

**_Extracto del diario de Lady Isabella de Swan._**

**_.O._**

Isabella se sentó frente a su armario, lleno de las pertenencias que le habían hecho ser quien era ella, ni más ni menos, cada una de las prendas ahí habían sido diseñadas, _creadas_, para satisfacerla, para hacerla sentir mejor y más ella misma de lo que cualquier clase de etiqueta podría. Cada vestido, media y zapatilla tenían impresa de alguna forma alguna memoria, alguna vivencia que le hacía desear no tener que hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-¿de verdad tiene que hacerlo, milady?

La inocente pregunta de Ángela casi la hizo reír, pero de pena.

-sí, Ángela, tengo que deshacerme de muchos de estos trajes, porque al lugar al que vamos no habrá lugar suficiente para todos ellos y porque, es muy probable, que las invitaciones a bailes, cenas y soireés sean muy escasas. No nos harán falta.

-pero, pero…

Bella sonrió con toda la entereza que el quedaba y negó con la cabeza, bajando de sus sitio un montón de prendas y sacando otras de sus baúles, para meterlos en uno más grande que iría directo a la caridad. O quizá podría venderlos, eso le iría bien cuando la asignación que había dejado estipulada su padre fuese mermándose con el tiempo.

Tal vez su primo el Sr. McCarty no parecía propenso a dejarlas desamparadas, pero no sabía casi nada del hombre –excepto que le caía bastante bien y parecía decente- y bien podía decir un día dejar de pasarles ese dinero que, ahora, parecía tan importante.

Se encogió de hombros y suspiró, sentada en una silla de roble, observó el vestido que tenía sobre su regazo; era básicamente nuevo, todavía el suave terciopelo tenía el lustre de no haber sido usado una sola vez. Era una pena que no fuese a tener en el futuro ocasión para ponérselo y lucirlo como le habría gustado.

-¿está segura de que también quiere deshacerse de ese vestido?- la cuestionó su doncella, observando con verdadera nostalgia el bordado en hilos dorados.

-estoy segura, sí, pero eso no significa que me agrade la decisión del todo.

Ambas vieron las siluetas que formaban los bordes de la falda, azul zafiro y adornos plateados. Había sido uno de sus vestidos favoritos, desde el momento en que lo habían traído de la modista, precioso y delicado, con la cinta del torso un poco más oscura y una caída que hacía ver su cuerpo más redondeado donde necesitaba y parecía conferirle un algo que le encantaba.

Lo había usado sólo en el baile en que pensó que su vida cambiaría para siempre y… bueno, si lo había hecho, pero no como ella había pensado.

El vestido no había merecido ser sumergido en ese recuerdo tan desgraciado, merecía tener memorias de bailes y fiestas, de risas y quizá, si hubiese tenido mucha suerte, de uno de esos besos de los que había leído en los libros que había escondido tras algunos volúmenes de ciencias en la biblioteca. Eso es lo que ella hubiese deseado poder imaginarse cada vez que veía el hermoso trabajo que había hecho _madame_ Chavenel.

Sintió, más que vio, salir a Ángela del lugar, dejándola sola.

Supuso que su expresión era tan desolada como se sentía. Su vida se estaba cayendo a pedazos y lo peor era que había empezado hacía demasiado tiempo como para poder detener su avance ahora.

Suspiró desde lo más hondo de su pecho, se levantó con el vestido en manos y lo dejó ahí. Cruzó la habitación sintiéndose a cada paso más extraña consigo misma.

No se consideraba una persona que tendiera a la autocomplacencia, pero parecía que cuantos más días pasaban más caía en ese tipo de prácticas; poco se sorprendía ahora de verse a sí misma sintiendo lastima de su propia situación.

Tomó aire y reunió el coraje y fuerza suficiente para ir a ver cómo era que se las estaba arreglando Rosalie y su doncella con sus maletas. Esperaba con toda sinceridad que mejor que a ella.

Después de revisar que Rosie parecía mucho más apta para dejar sus cosas atrás, que ella, tomó su chal, su sombrero, guantes y una cesta para ir a comprar un par de cosas antes de partir a un sitio donde tendría que aprender, de nuevo, cómo manejarse hasta con las cosas más simples.

No le pareció importante llamar a Ángela si iba a salir en la calesa, así que sólo avisó al señor Webber y al lacayo para que preparara todo; salió hacia una tarde que parecía ser lo suficientemente apacible como para tener la esperanza de que le diese un poco de entereza y continuar fuerte los siguientes días.

Al menos, hasta que se atravesó en su camino un cerdo…

.O.

.O.

.O.

Jasper jamás se había preguntado cuáles eran las circunstancias que había llevado a Edward a actuar como lo había hecho mientras estaban entre casas de campaña y armas, prostitutas y hambre; nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle por qué siempre hablaba de lo que había pasado en su infancia y juventud como lo hace un anciano que sabe nada de eso volverá de ninguna manera…

Como hablan las personas de una persona que fallece y no regresará.

Sus recuerdos eran como una pintura que se guarda bajo llave y se ve una y otra vez, intentando que no se desvanezca. Ni una sola vez pareció que contara algo que creyera que volvería a tener, ni los paseos por el bosque, ni las risas entre los riachuelos, ni tampoco la compañía de las personas que estuvieron con él.

Sobre todo, la forma en que hablaba de ellos era realmente extraña, parecía que no serían parte de su vida nunca más.

Lo había escuchado conversar horas enteras sobre lo que había vivido entre esas rocas y abetos con Mike e Isabella Swan, con Jacob Black y… sí, ninguno de ellos parecía ser alguien del todo real.

En algunos momentos se preguntaba si no sería que les habría ocurrido algo terrible a todos, pero por la magnífica forma y estado de salud en que se encontraba Lady Swan, resultaba ahora todo un misterio saber qué era realmente lo que les había ocurrido como para que su amigo trasmitiera sus recuerdos de forma tan fatalista.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle ese día, mientras estaban los dos cabalgando por Masen's House, el sol les daba ya en la espalda y había pintado el horizonte de amarillo y rojo, dándole a todo un toque completamente diferente. Era un lugar muy bello, si se sumaba obviamente tener de fondo el sonido sereno de las olas chocando contra el acantilado varios metros tras ellos.

Sin embargo, se vio interrumpido cuando uno de los lacayos los alcanzó, avisándoles de lo que acababa de pasar en uno de los caminos de Castle Point y los hizo salir a trote de ahí, esperando que la placida tarde no se tornara tan funesta como parecía.

.O.

.O.

.O.

Cuando Isabella despertó la primera vez, pensó en lo difícil que era mantener los ojos abiertos y lo _sencillísimo_ que sería volver a quedarse dormida, que todo su cuerpo lo sentía adormecido y, estaba casi segura, no recordaba haberse recostado en el suelo –supuso que, ya que todos la veían desde arriba, era donde estaba-.

En la segunda ocasión, creyó que no podía haber nada más incomodo que estar recostada en un carruaje mientras varias personas gritan y chillan a tu alrededor. Aunque las faldas de Alice resultaban de lo más suaves y acolchadas como para lograr dormir un poco más.

Para cuando abrió los ojos una tercera vez, no estaba en absoluto segura de dónde estaba o cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que el cerdo suicida que se atravesó en su camino le había hecho virar de mala manera la calesa. Sólo estaba segura de que le dolía todo y de que cabía una posibilidad muy grande de que alguna parte del vehículo le hubiese caído encima cuando se ladeó.

Intentó levantarse y mirar más allá del cielo raso de madera, pero unas manos la regresaron a su sitio con presteza.

-no intente levantarse aún.

Bella parpadeó y observó con mayor cuidado su alrededor, mientras el rostro de la señora Matthews, la esposa del boticario del pueblo, desaparecía de su campo de visión; se dio cuenta entonces de que la luz que entraba por las ventanas era rojizo, pero no podía asegurar que fuese el atardecer, y que estaba recostada en lo que parecía ser la parte de atrás de su establecimiento.

El olor a hierbas y brebajes llenaba el lugar, otorgándole un perfume dulzón que no podía encontrarse en otro sitio.

-beba- le pidió la mujer, acercándole una taza llena de un líquido caliente y agrio, dejándosela en la mano, se retiró para acomodarle las almohadas y apoyarla para que quedara sólo parcialmente recostada.

-¿qué cosa es esa?- preguntó algo atontada, aún tratando de discernir qué era lo que dolía más.

-un té que le ayudará con el dolor.

-¿láudano?- cuestionó, aún cuando sabía que la respuesta.

-no. Es sólo una cosa en la que está trabajando mi marido, algunas hierbas que no requieren del fuerte opiáceo.

Isabella afirmó, bebiéndose el resto, con cuidado de no derramar nada, aunque a penas entendió la mitad.

-¿qué pasó?- se atrevió al final, cuando la mujer había terminado de acomodar algunas cosas en la mesa a su lado y ella se había bebido todo el contenido de la taza.

-parece que se le atravesó algo- le dio una mirada elocuente que le decía perfectamente que nadie podría saber eso a ciencia cierta más que ella misma – y al querer eludirlo una de las ruedas se quedó atascada y salió de su eje, esa lo encontraron en una orilla del camino, lo que provocó que la calesa se ladeara y chocara fuera del camino. Usted resultó con varios golpes y contusiones, pero ha tenido mucha suerte.

Bella afirmó, porque supuso que eso era lo que debía hacer; sin embargo, no se sentía con nada de suerte, le dolía la cabeza como si fuese a partírsele por la mitad y estaba segura que lo que estaba sintiendo en el brazo izquierdo era más que una magulladura.

-¿cuánto he estado dormida?

-algunas horas- miró por encima de sus gafas y le dio lo que creyó ser una sonrisa empática -, se ha perdido la cena, me temo.

Suspiró cansinamente, si ese cerdo no hubiese tenido un instinto suicida esa tarde, bien podría ya estar descansando en casa…

-¿alguien avisó a mi hermana?- preguntó de pronto, no queriéndola tener preocupada por su regreso tan tardío.

-la señorita Brandon se ha encargado ya de eso- afirmó, alisándose la falda -, prometió que la mantendría al tanto de cómo se encontraba.

-¿cómo es que llegué aquí? Todavía no había llegado a la casa de los Loren…- frunció la frente, intentando recordar más que los fragmentos del accidente y las muchas voces hablando a la vez, cada una con su nivel propio de preocupación o histeria.

-Lord de Masen se enteró del accidente casi tan pronto ocurrió- explicó la mujer, comenzando a revisar algunos vendajes que, hasta ese momento, no se había percatado que tenía -, mandó un carruaje y llegó también él para ayudar. Mi esposo también fue hacia allá en cuanto uno de los muchachos Whitby nos avisó cómo la había encontrado. Los demás llegaron ahí o aquí tan pronto se enteraron…

-¿cuáles otros?

A excepción de Edward, del que no había esperado ayuda después de la forma tan extraña en que se estaban comportando el uno con el otro, no se imaginaba quién era el resto de las personas. Suponía que una podía ser Alice, ya que recordaba haberse apoyada en su regazo en algún punto del trayecto, pero no sabía muy bien a quiénes se refería la mujer.

-pues… están aquí la señorita Brandon como he dicho, su primo Lord de Swan, los amigos de Lord de Masen, los Whitlock y…- la mejor pareció dudar y, encontrar de pronto, muy interesante el acomodar el extremo de la frazada con la que la estaba cubriendo –bien, hace no mucho han llegado aquí los Black.

Bella sintió un golpe en el pecho, como si un mazo enorme y con afiladas puntas le hubiese dado de lleno en todo el torso. Casi se sintió retorcerse y sangrar.

Buen Dios, ¿es que no podían haber ignorado eso?

-¿los Black?- casi se felicitó cuando lo preguntó, sin que se demostrara en la voz más que el cansancio por lo golpeada que estaba.

La señora Matthews, siendo tan buena como era, se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza, pareciendo completamente perdida cómo tratar con en ese pequeño asunto.

Isabella tuvo verdaderas ganas de suspirar, fuertemente, en esa ocasión, pero se frenó. Estaba segura que todos en Castle Point reaccionarían de la misma manera ante un caso como aquel; todos conocían suficiente de la historia como para sentirse incómodos por estar en el medio.

-ninguno les informó, pero suponemos que alguno de sus lacayos o trabajadores se enteró y les contó- le explicó, como si fuese realmente necesario excusarse por algo que no le correspondía -; ellos llegaron no hace mucho.

-está bien- sonrió tanto como pudo, porque sentía un fuerte dolor en el pómulo izquierdo y, porque la situación era demasiado para ella -, dígales a todos que estoy bien y que volveré a casa, por favor.

-claro, Lady… ah, señorita- la mujer hizo un mohín ante su error; un error que era más que natural en aquella situación. Con el título de la familia pasando a otra rama familiar frente a sus narices.

La dejó sola para que pudiera ponerse presentable, aunque le advirtió que no podría hacer muchos movimientos y que, efectivamente, el brazo que dolía se había llevado un buen golpe que había terminado por lastimar el musculo. Así que, tenía un ojo-pómulo morado, algunos tallones y rasguños por todo el cuerpo, un brazo que no podría utilizar como era debido, una espinilla prácticamente salvada por un pelín, pero bastante golpeada, y algunas costillas magulladas.

En poco tiempo, Alice entró como estampida, dispuesta a ayudarla a colocarse bien el vestido y toda la indumentaria que había resultado estorbosa al momento de hacer todos los vendajes y arreglos necesarios a su cuerpo.

-¡me has dado un susto de muerte!- la regañó, mientras le abrochaba con cuidado los botones del vestido y evitaba mover, con mucha maña, los vendajes del torso -¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ladear de ese modo tu calesa?!

-claro Ali, yo decidí hacerlo premeditadamente- resopló de forma nada femenina y ambas soltaron un par de risitas, las de Bella terminaron en algunas exclamaciones de dolor, en voz baja.

-nos asustaste a todos, en serio- dijo ella, cuando se giró para tenerla de frente -; casi todos pensaban que sería mucho peor.

-ya me parecía que habían exagerado un poco la historia… ha traído a una multitud de personas aquí…- gruñó lo último, no pudo evitarlo y, por el gesto de Alice supo que la había entendido perfectamente.

-no sé cómo se ha enterado, ni qué planea al presentarse aquí, pero…- se encogió de hombros –Sabes perfectamente que nunca lo comprendí del todo…

-yo sí- lo dijo en un suspiro lastimero, cerrando los ojos e intentando no dar paso a los recuerdos de nuevo -. Así que espero estar equivocada y que se vaya pronto de aquí.

-¿crees que te dirá algo?

-lo que creo es que quiere hablar conmigo y yo no lo deseo en lo absoluto.

-pero has hablado con Edward…

-sí, pero su promesa fue…- Bella negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, lentamente y casi cojeando –él no fue quien dijo que lo tendría a mi lado siempre y que haría cualquier cosa por mí… No fue Edward quien me dijo que se casaría conmigo y…

-ya, ya…- Alice hizo un gesto con las manos, tratando de refrenar lo que sabía que causaba más daño a su mejor amiga –no hace ninguna falta que me recuerdes lo que hizo; fuiste tú quien me impidió rajarlo de la panza al cuello, ¿recuerdas?

-sí, bueno… quizá tenías razón.

Alice afirmó, colocándose a su lado y pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros para ayudarle a andar hasta el salón de la casa, que es donde estaban todos esperándola. Sin perder la oportunidad de susurrar un "siempre la tengo" que provocó que Bella bufara un poco.

.O.

.O.

.O.

Cuando Edward la vio entrar sintió algo apretándole de forma dolorosa el corazón. Era un dolor agudo y profundo que lo dejó sin respiración.

Nada lo había golpeado hasta entonces tanto como la visión de ella, toda lastimada y débil, ni siquiera cuando supo que se iba a casar cuando apenas tenía unas semanas en el campo de batalla y había leído esa carta suya en la que le relataba lo feliz y complacida que estaba con su futuro enlace. Eso lo había destrozado y había creído, estúpidamente, que ese era el dolor más profundo que podría soportar. Verla así, le daba un nuevo giro a lo que había pensado.

De hecho, haber estado ahí mientras la cargaban en su coche, inconsciente, pálida y sangrante había hecho palidecer cualquier otro miedo y dolor que hubiese sentido antes; debía sentirse aliviado al saber que estaría bien, pero no podía simplemente dejarlo ir. El sentimiento persistía.

Incluso eclipsaba lo que sabía debería estar sintiendo ante la presencia de Jacob Black en aquella sala y bien… de su nueva esposa

-¿cómo te sientes?

La pregunta debió haber sido suya, las palabras deberían haber salido de su boca y, aparentemente todos ahí lo sabían; ya que lo observaron a él y luego a Jacob, intentando comprender lo que ocurría ahí con sendas expresiones totalmente desconcertadas.

Isabella también debió pensar que alguien más debía haber hecho la pregunta, ya que permaneció callada, con sus labios ligeramente separados y una fina arruga apareció en su frente, cuando achicó los ojos.

-ella estará perfectamente en poco tiempo- soltó Alice, separándose un poco, para poder hablar sin parecer del todo minúscula a su lado -, así que ya no hay porque armar alboroto, todos pueden regresar a casa sin preocupaciones… ¿Lord de Masen, podemos utilizar nuevamente su carruaje?

Edward parpadeó, lo mismo que Jacob a quien vio tragarse lo que fuese que tuviera pensado decir, pero terminó afirmando. No porque Alice lo hubiese ordenado de forma tan tajante, sino porque sabía que la otra alternativa sería que Black les hiciera el préstamo. Lo que sería la mar de incómodo.

-por supuesto- hizo un leve inclinación y con un gesto de mano el lacayo salió para prepararlo todo -, será mi placer.

-por supuesto que lo será- masculló la joven Brandon, rodando los ojos y pasándole de frente para recoger el resto de las cosas que los Matthews habían dejado cerca de la puerta.

-Isabella, yo…

Jacob Black dio un par de pasos hacia ella con una de sus manos extendida, como si deseara cogerla por el brazo o algo similar, pero la vio encogerse ante el gesto y dar un pequeño traspié hacia atrás. Los hermosos ojos chocolate de Bella se oscurecieron de un sentimiento demasiado profundo como para que se viera su total incomodidad.

-¿señorita Swan? Permítame ayudarla.

Edward aprovechó que estaba más cerca de ella, así que dio un paso hacia delante y la cogió con cuidado por la cintura y tomó uno de sus brazos, asegurándose de protegerla entera con su cuerpo para que Black no tuviese forma de acercársele y que, con ello, también la ayudara lo suficiente para no pasar por más dolor del necesario.

Tal vez hubiese sido más caballeroso que la cargara en voladas y la llevara en brazos hasta el carruaje, pero tenía el presentimiento de que lo menos que ella deseaba era verse débil ante Black; así que se limitó a morderse las mejillas ante la cercanía de su cuerpo y el modo en que se recargaba contra su torso al comenzar a caminar.

-debo hablar contigo- insistió Jacob, con la voz tensa y sólo un paso tras ellos.

Edward realmente sintió la espalda de Bella ponerse toda tensa contra él y con la mano que estaba apoyada en su brazo le clavó las uñas profundamente.

No podía creer que se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra después de lo que había ocurrido, estaba de acuerdo con que su esposa estaba ocupada hablando con otras de las bastantes gentes que se habían reunido ahí para ver cómo era que Isabella respondía, pero eso era completamente ridículo. Debería tener un mínimo de consideración por ella –por cualquiera de las dos-.

-_deberías_… - la escuchó murmurar entre dientes, sin girarse ni nada –pero no lo harás porque tú y yo hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

-_dijiste que podíamos seguir siendo amigos_- básicamente mordió cada palabra, como si le doliera de verdad pronunciarlas.

Volteó el rostro para verlo y lo que vio ahí lo dejó un poco descolocado, se esperaba que con sus recientes y muy productivas nupcias estuviese en mejor estado; pero resultaba evidente que no lo estaba. Los ojos oscuros hundidos y unas ojeras severas, más la palidez poco habitual en él, resultaban por mucho desconcertantes.

¿Se llegaría él a ver de esa manera cuando su matrimonio con la señorita Mallory se efectuara?

-sí, bueno… jamás cerraré las puertas de mi casa o mis oídos- murmuró Bella, aferrándose más fuertemente de él -, cuando desees hablar _como_ amigos.

-yo…- sabía que él intentaría negar sus palabras, podía verlo en el gesto obstinado de su barbilla.

-¡no!- Bella siseó, levantó una de sus delicadas manos en un gesto defensivo y, por fin, se escondió realmente entre los brazos de Edward, escudándose por completo. Esa era una posición demasiado cercana para considerarse fuera de lugar dentro de las reglas de comportamiento de la buena sociedad; pero si alguien ahí se percató de ello, no dijo ni una palabra –No te atrevas a pronunciar una sola palabra, no deseo desengañarme de este modo de ti, de nuevo. Fue suficiente con verte romper la promesa que me hiciste, pero por Dios, no rompas la que acabas de hacer ante el altar hace no menos de un año.

Jacob se vio claramente golpeado por las palabras, tragó saliva y dejó caer los hombros en innegable gesto de derrota. Sintió a Isabella tomar un profundo respiro antes de jalarlo levemente para que comenzara a avanzar.

-_jamás sabrás lo que significó para mí_…

El murmullo de Black iba dirigido exclusivamente a Isabella, era bajo e intimo, pero él sí que alcanzó a escucharlo; el instinto de protegerla era más fuerte que cualquier cosa que había sentido hasta ahora –incluso superó el miedo que había tenido a perderla-, lo hizo girarse, con mucho cuidado de dejar a Bella aún entre sus brazos, logró encararlo.

Había sido uno de sus mejores amigos, habían sido confidentes y había creído que… sí alguien debía quedarse con Bella, debía ser él. Había sido un buen hombre.

Sin embargo, el sujeto que ahora estaba parado frente a él no era ni una sombra de lo que fue. Después de lo sucedido, no la merecía.

Si lo pensaba un poco, él tampoco lo era, pero eso estaba fuera de cuestión en ese momento. Justo ahí, lo único que importaba era sacarla de ahí indemne de cualquier habladuría que sabía Black podía propiciar si alguien notaba lo que se estaba hablando entre ellos.

-fue suficiente- sentenció Edward, con dientes apretados y irguiéndose en toda su estatura -, ni la señorita Swan, ni su reciente esposa merecen esto, señor Black. Sin mencionar que es el peor momento para algo así, de modo que solicito dé media vuelta y continúe con lo que sea que desee hacer. Sin ella. O aténgase a las debidas consecuencias.

Los ojos oscuros de Black se clavaron en él por primera vez y vio ahí demasiado. Los recuerdos de su niñez, del hombre que había conocido y la sombra de la nueva persona que ahora era. Lo veían con odio superficialmente contenido.

Alice dijo algo, también entre dientes, que llamó su atención, antes de salir camino al carruaje; a Edward eso no pareció importarle, lo único que realmente sostuvo su interés fue que Black permaneció callado hasta el momento en que ellos habían cruzado la puerta y se habían subido a su coche. Bella parecía mucho más tranquila y eso era lo que importaba.

-¿el señor Whitlock no vendrá con nosotros?- le preguntó poco después de que el carro comenzó a avanzar con mucho cuidado.

-no, él ha traído su caballo- Edward se encogió de hombros –nos pareció que era lo más cómodo para la situación.

-¿por qué?

-porque usted necesita reposo y descanso y él no- repitió el encogimiento de hombros, mientras la observaba ahí, sentada frente a él -. Jasper puede regresar sin problemas en su caballo.

-gracias.

Su gratitud murmurada le caló más hondo que muchas otras cosas en su vida.

-no es ningún problema- contestó en tono bajo, sin habérselo propuesto, intimo -, es lo que hacen los amigos.

Sólo que él no sentía hacia ella lo que sentía por un amigo. Jamás había sido así.

* * *

Con total honestidad debo decir que no sé desde cuando no actualizo y por ello, estoy muy apenada... lo único que puedo decir es que no sabía lo difícil que sería adaptarme a mi nueva vida como trabajadora, lejos de mi casa y todo lo que conocía (sin mencionar estar en un pequeño lugarcín en el que no puedo acceder cuando quiero al internet)...

en fin, sólo espero que la espera haya valido la pena y les guste lo suficiente para continuar leyendo la historia...

agradezco muchísimo los favs, rws, alertas y follows... es genial ver eso en mi bandeja de entrada después de bastante tiempo de estar desconectada :D

besos y cariños:

clarisee


	6. Capitulo V

**_Disclamer: _**_los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD_

* * *

**_CAPITULO V_**

**_.o._**

**_.o._**

**_.o._**

"… _**y es entonces cuando creo que quizá, no importaba lo que prometimos sino lo que realmente hicimos, ¿no crees?"**_

_**Extracto del diario personal de Lady Isabella Marie Swan.**_

El viaje en caballo fue una de las peores experiencias de su vida, sin mencionar que aún estaba bajo los efectos del medicamento que le habían dado para dormir y que sentía todo el cuerpo magullado; era un espacio horrorosamente pequeño en el cual estar con Edward.

Estaba cansada. Sumamente agotada. El enfrentamiento con Jacob había sido más de lo que podía llegar a manejar en un día normal, en aquel momento, era como si una enorme piedra la hubiese dejado aplastada contra el suelo. Se sentía completamente desmadejada y como si estuviese en carne viva. Todavía había demasiado ahí, un dolor vivo que ardía con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba.

Y si se sumaba la callada presencia de Edward frente a ella…

Dejó caer la cabeza contra el acolchado respaldo del carro y se lamió los labios, repentinamente resecos, los ojos se le anegaron de lagrimas, la herida abriéndose por los recuerdos, las suturas que contenían el dolor deshaciéndose, abriéndose y dejando escapar el sabor amargo de lo que la había llevado hasta ahí.

¿Cómo había podido confiar alguna vez tan ciegamente? Se preguntó, no por primera vez, mientras escuchaba el traqueteo de las ruedas contra el camino rocoso. ¿Cómo había sido tan inocente, tan estúpida?, ¿cómo había confundido todo de aquel modo, enredarlo así?

-¿cómo fue que te lo dijo?- soltó de pronto Edward, una pregunta hecha lanza, fría y cortante, que se le clavó en el pecho y la atravesó. Levantó el rostro para verlo y escuchó el siseo indignado de Alice, era más que obvio que ella también la había comprendido a la perfección.

-¿eso importa?- contestó, con un tono tranquilo y sosegado del que podía sentirse muy orgullosa.

Lo vio parpadear en medio de las luces y sombras de su carruaje, indeciso, como si no hubiese sido consciente de que al preguntar ella podría no darle respuestas o como si, de pronto, notara que había hecho una pregunta de la que quizá no quería saber la respuesta.

-quiero creer que, en alguna parte, él sigue siendo quien yo conocí- murmuró y bajó la vista, clavándola en su regazo. La seriedad en su voz le hizo pensar que era importante sólo por razones que él conocía y sólo por eso fue que se encontró hablando de algo que detestaba traer al presente.

-poco después de dejarlo todo acordado con la familia de ella…- dijo en un susurro vacilante, prefiriendo mirar el paisaje que transitaba por la ventana que a él –regresó a Castle Point, justo para una previa cita que teníamos… - intentó tragar un nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, aunque no pudo hacerlo del todo –así que me dijo que su familia había tenido que hacerlo, que era lo mejor para el título después de que yo… que él necesitaba un heredero y yo… con lo que me… -hipó y el torrente se desbordó, un sollozo tras otro y un mar de lagrimas le siguieron de cerca.

Alice jaló su rostro hacia su hombro y le susurró cosas tranquilizadoras en el oído, omitiendo deliberadamente la presencia de Edward.

Había estado muy cerca de revelarle algo que muy pocos sabían. El motivo por el que ya no podía permitirse confiar en nadie más.

Ya no era la Bella que había depositado toda su fe y confianza en quien rompía con ellas a la primera oportunidad, había aprendido de la forma más dura que sólo se tenía a sí misma.

Para cuando llegaron a su hogar, Isabella estaba destrozada, ni siquiera se molestó en despedirse de Edward o darle las gracias por salvarla de Jacob y llevarla a casa –por ayudarla después del accidente-, sólo tuvo la fuerza suficiente para subir las escaleras principales, antes de que Emmett, quien viajaba tras ellos en su caballo, la cargara y llevara a su habitación.

Permitió a Alice y Ángela hacer con ella lo necesario antes de que la dejaran en cama y en paz.

Cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al vientre.

Ahí, entre su carne y entrañas, había existido una parte de su carne y sangre. Ahí se habían conjuntado todos sus sueños e ilusiones. Ahí había habitado la única esperanza que había tenido de que todo iría mejor.

Sus dedos se aferraron de la tela del camisón color blanco inmaculado que le habían puesto encima, apretó los parpados y rogó porque el llanto no fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención de alguien afuera. No quería tener que explicar por qué era que estaba metida entre las sabanas llorando, lo más probable era que pensaran que se sentía mal por la caída.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, deslizándose hasta la almohada, no lloró más porque, con total honestidad, todas las lágrimas se habían terminado por agotar. Su dolor era tan profundo que un poco de agua salada no era suficiente para cauterizar la herida.

Apretó la tela con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y apretó los dientes cuando aquella conocida disonancia la atravesó y el daño se sintió casi físico. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse y hacerse un ovillo, como si aquello –el hacerse sentir mínima- fuese a menguar en algo lo que había pasado.

Y tan pronto pasó, el dolor ensordecedor se fue convirtiendo en un terrible y amargo odio y desazón. Su cuerpo se relajó, quedándose laxo y sin fuerzas contra el colchón.

Lo había amado tanto. Le había confiado tanto.

Y terminó por defraudarla de formas que era mejor no mencionar, era un secreto por guardar, una promesa que se había hecho –no importaba lo poco que confiara en ellas- y que era la única con la que podía seguir rigiendo su vida.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Edward entró a su habitación muy entrada la noche, no había podido poner un pie dentro de su casa cuando el coche estacionó frente a la escalinata… no se había sentido aún preparado para pretender que iba a descansar, que su mente no estaba a varias millas de distancia, preocupada, girando de un pensamiento a otro, de un recuerdo a otro.

Todavía se estaba preguntando qué fue lo que Isabella había querido decir exactamente en el carruaje, se había visto demasiado desecha y afectada como para no entender que en aquellas palabras había existido más. Estaba seguro de que ella había omitido algo importante, algo que parecía ser la parte más dolorosa de aquella despedida que fue dada por una persona en la que él había confiado.

Había pensado que, como él no podía estar aquí para ella, bien podía hacerlo Jacob. Le había prometido a Mike que no interferiría entre ellos, le había jurado que se limitaría a velar por sus hermanas…

Se preguntó, vagamente, ¿qué pensaría ahora Mike de Jake? Era obvio que siempre había preferido ver a su hermana con él. Aunque, honestamente, Edward también había pensado que Jacob era una opción mucho mejor.

Ellos siempre habían tenido afinidad por las mismas cosas, puntos en común, se reían uno del otro, compartían secretos. Isabella siempre lo había mirado con aquellos ojos de niña enamorada y, sí… Jacob Black era más joven que él. No era completamente descabezado pensar que, visto desde esa perspectiva, Mike le pidiera que permaneciera fuera de la ecuación, dejándole el camino libre al que, ambos creían, apreciaría y sabría querer más a la dulce y vivaz Isabella. Era un hermano buscando lo mejor para su hermanita.

¡Qué equivocados estaban!

Ninguno pensó jamás que él la dejaría botada a meses de su boda, meses de un enlace que el mismo Jacob Black le había expuesto en una de sus –muchas y muy dolorosas de leer- cartas como _lo que más esperaba y ansiaba_, le había escrito que era como _esperar por ver el amanecer o el sol entre las nubes después de una ventisca_. Había dicho cosas que le hacían permanecer lejos, como había prometido una vez… quebrantando un montón de otros juramentos.

Visto así… no tenía ya ni honor ni palabra alguna que valiera. Daba vergüenza, no había otro modo de decirlo.

Se sentó en una banca que bordeaba uno de los muchos jardines de flores que había mandado a construir su madre cuando recién había llegado ahí. Observó el transitar de la noche, las sombras irse moviendo de lugar, el paso de la luna por el cielo y, no por primera vez, deseó que todo fuera diferente… que todo estuviese como se suponía debía ser…

Mike ahí, cuidando que el título de la familia Swan no fuese a ningún sitio, Jacob casado con Bella como debía y él… Suspiró fuertemente y se pasó las manos por la cara, restregándosela con fuerza; dejó apoyados sus codos contra las rodillas y permaneció con la cara cubierta… no quería abrir los ojos y darse de bruces con sus pensamientos…

Porque sabía malditamente bien cuando se mentía a sí mismo.

Odiaba ver a Bella destrozada, demonios, odiaba verla simplemente con gripe; pero estaba feliz, condenadamente feliz, de que el enlace con Black no se hubiera llevado a cabo. Hasta ahí llegaban sus egoístas pensamientos. No le importaban las razones para el rompimiento, sólo podía sentirse feliz de saber que ella no le pertenecía a nadie aún y…

Tuvo que darse una bofetada mental y levantar su trasero de ahí.

Nada de aquello importaba. Se iba a casar. Pronto. Punto. No había lugar en su mente y futuro para nada más.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Marie Alice Brandon era la copropietaria de la tienda de dulces, regalos y golosinas más selecta de todo Castle Point, su hermana y ella habían logrado levantar ese pequeño sitio casi de la nada y lograr convertirlo en lo que era hoy: el mejor sitio de ahí. O al menos, eso era lo que le había logrado sonsacar Jasper a la anciana y linda mujer con la que se había topado esa mañana y había ayudado a llevar sus compras a casa.

Eso explicaba un poco porque era que, en ese momento, tenía la mitad de los brazos lleno de harina y un sin número de otros ingredientes, los cuales jamás revelaría so pena de muerte, su mejilla una mancha de chocolate y creía ver una pizca de azúcar en el cabello de sus sienes; parecía uno de aquellos pasteles que vendía: pequeño, de apariencia deliciosa y, sin lugar a dudas, dulce.

Se pasó la lengua por sus labios, repentinamente resecos, e intentó no hacer ruido cuando se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta para poder observarla mejor.

Había ido ahí con el pretexto de conseguirle unas galletas que Kate pedía con demasiada desesperación para ser normal, aparentemente las había probado en casa de Edward y ahora era _necesario_ que tuviese más. De ser una mala hermana y no haber provenido de esa tienda en particular no se hubiera molestado en prestarse voluntario para salir a buscarlas; pero Kate resultaba ser una hermana decente y era _esa_ tienda, así que ahí estaba, intentando pasar desapercibido y deleitarse con su propio postre visual.

-¿buscas algo o, simplemente, piensas quedarte mirando todo el rato?- le preguntó ella con su voz aguda y cantarina.

Jasper enarcó una ceja y sonrió extrañamente satisfecho, le había tuteado y eso le agrado a niveles insospechados.

-quería conseguir unas galletas para Kate.

Alice dejó la mezcla que estaba amasando en la mesa y se giró para verlo, con cuidado se quitó un mechón de su corto cabello con el antebrazo y se embarró un poco de masa en la frente –una fina línea color crema-; entornó los ojos y se limpió las manos en el delantal –lo que no pareció ser suficiente-.

-¿qué galletas y por qué me has estado mirando a hurtadillas en lugar de pedirlas como una persona normal?- refunfuñó, recorriendo la cocina y caminando hasta él.

-de vainilla, chocolate blanco y bayas… y no he preguntado porque…- se calló de pronto, dándose cuenta de que, en realidad, estuvo a punto de decirle que era deliciosa; esa era una de esas cosas que se supone no se puede mencionar a una dama, a una señorita como aquella.

Alice enarcó una fina ceja y, al ver que él no se molestaba en continuar, se encogió de hombros y salió a la tienda, se colocó tras uno de los escaparates y comenzó a remover platitos plateados para dejar espacio para sacar las galletas que él había solicitado.

Tomó una bolsa de papel y, con mucho cuidado, manejó las pinzas para colocar media docena de galletas en perfecta posición para ser fácilmente trasportadas.

-ten- se las tendió sin mayor ceremonia y alzó la mano, esperando el pago.

Jasper sin tener ninguna excusa válida para permanecer ahí, observándola como quería, sacó el dinero de su bolsillo y pagó. Alice recibió el dinero y dio media vuelta, dispuesta a desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina de nuevo.

-¡espera!

La chica se giró y le miró con curiosidad.

-¿qué ocurre?

-¿podrías ayudarme con algo más?

Alice parpadeó, como si no pudiese creer que esas palabras saldrían de su boca.

-¿con qué cosa exactamente?

-creo que tú me puedes ayudar a comprender mejor las cosas que ocurren aquí, con Edward… con la señorita Isabella…

La joven boqueó un par de veces y terminó por negar con la cabeza.

-no soy yo quien comenzará a contar las cosas que ellos no han dicho…

-eso quiere decir que tú sí que sabes lo que está pasando, porque la verdad es que Edward no me ha explicado nada.

-ni lo hará- Alice bufó exasperada, encogiéndose de hombros con rigidez-. Yo sé lo que él no quiere decir, lo puedo ver escrito en su cara cada que ve a Bella y también sé que regresó aquí para algo más que tomar su lugar como Lord de las tierras de Masen.

Jasper arrugó la frente, no muy seguro de si esa conversación podía ser más extraña y cómo era que debía reaccionar ante ella.

-sabes entonces muchas cosas…

-no es difícil hacerse una idea cuando parece que la gente que me rodea no deja de cometer siempre los mismo errores.

-¿y cuáles serían esos?

Alice sonrió con una frialdad que era un contrapunto con su pequeña e inocente presencia.

-enamorarse, mentir… amar estúpidamente y jurar en vano, básicamente- con un teatral guiño del ojo se giró para desaparecer por fin.

Jasper pensó que quizá había juzgado un poco apresuradamente a la pequeña damita ahí, no era ni de cerca tan inocente y dulce como había pensado; aparentemente era capaz de crear una barrera de frialdad con unas cuantas palabras y soltar un poco de amargura en la voz. Eso sólo la hizo más humana, ya no tan etérea como un hada, pero más bella. Él siempre había pensado que las cosas más hermosas no eran aquellas perfectas, sino las que tenían uno que otro error, un golpe, una mancha, una línea mal colocada.

Alice era hermosa, porque no era la imagen de una mujer perfecta, sino porque tenía sangre en las venas y… parecía que también un carácter maravillosamente fuerte y cinismo, mucho de él.

Le agradaba en demasía.

-¡¿y si no amas estúpidamente?!- le gritó, sin poder evitarlo, preguntándose cuánto podría jugar con ella antes de que cayera irremediablemente.

Vio como la pequeña asomaba la cabeza y negaba un par de veces.

-entonces no estás amando- se encogió de hombros y desapareció.

Él pensó que quizá tenía razón, amar era convertirse en un estúpido y hacer cosas contra toda lógica, era más que simplemente sentirse atraído por otro, era renunciar, cambiar y ser tu mismo a la vez. Amar, creía, era un sentimiento caótico. Fantástico.

Amor. Un sentimiento que, pensó de pronto, le gustaría experimentar con ella.

* * *

no hay excusa para mi demora, así que sólo espero me disculpen como siempre y que la espera haya valido enteramente la pena u.u

por cierto, Felices Fiestas!

con cariño: Clarisee


	7. Capítulo VI

******_Disclamer:_** _los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD_

* * *

**CAPITULO VI**

"_**Fue un error y así lo pagué… ¿por qué tenía que pagarlo de esta forma?, no lo sé…**_

_**Lo único que sé es que nada será igual que antes. Tengo miedo… ¿qué será de mí ahora?"**_

_**Extracto del diario privado de Lady Isabella de Swan.**_

.o.

.o.

.o.

Isabella observó el sol en su cenit entre las montañas coronadas de verde de Castle Point, los rayos solares dominándolo todo, una linda visión para iniciar un día difícil. Al menos, eso fue lo primero que pensó cuando vio el carruaje de Masen cruzar por el camino de entrada hasta la casa.

Se dio media vuelta y finalizó con sus rutinas mañaneras para poder hacer frente a lo que fuera que Edward pensara obtener de ella ese día. Sea lo que fuese, esperaba que terminara rápido, aún estaba adolorida y cansada por el accidente y, después de todo lo ocurrido en casa del doctor y el carruaje –junto a su no muy buen final en la noche sobre su cama-, era demasiado que soportar. Estaba al filo de la locura, o algo similar.

Una de las doncellas le avisó que el lord había llegado con algunas personas cuando iba bajando las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo principal. Isabella afirmó y tomó aire profundamente, como para recomponerse y verse lo suficientemente entera como para hacer frente a lo que fuese que viniera.

Aunque claro, era casi preferible enfrentar a Edward que a Jacob, otro encuentro así y ella… sí, definitivamente sería demasiado.

Escuchó la voz de Rose desde el saloncito azul y agradeció a quien los hubiese llevado ahí, era lo suficientemente amplio como para no verse en la necesidad de acercarse demasiado a él.

Saludó a todos con un movimiento de cabeza y se sentó en el mismo sofá que su hermana, lejos de todos.

-¿cómo está señorita Swan?- le preguntó el señor Whitlock con demasiada amabilidad y una mirada que decía lo mucho que sabía sobre todo lo que pasó en casa del buen doctor.

Cuando todos se giraron a mirarla, e incluso Rosalie ladeó su cabeza para escuchar mejor la respuesta, tuvo que reprimir un suspiro y hacerse de toda su fortaleza para actuar frente a todos. Lo único que deseaba era que dejaran el asunto en paz para poder irse cuanto antes y empezar de nuevo en un lugar donde nadie supiese nada sobre ella y donde pudiera volver a vivir de nuevo, sin el horrible pensamiento de que en cualquier momento su secreto saldría a la luz.

-mucho mejor- se permitió una sonrisa ligera y un encogimiento de hombros.

Sólo faltaba poco menos de una semana para salir de ahí y olvidarse de todo. Lo único que lamentaba era que Rosalie también tuviese que vivir esa situación. Ella merecía permanecer en la casa, con las muchas cosas bellas que sus padres habían comprado o construido para ella.

-¿todavía piensas que es buena idea irnos este viernes, Bella?

La pregunta de su hermana se la había estado esperando durante toda la mañana; de hecho, le sorprendía bastante que hubiese esperado hasta ese momento, pero claro, así podía tener aliados para intentar hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Emmett incluso había insinuado durante el almuerzo que a su madre y hermano menor no les importaría de nada que ellas ocuparan la casa como sus huéspedes. Una idea tentadora, quizá demasiado. Pero sabía que, por cobarde que sonara, debía escapar de ahí antes de caer aún más al fondo.

Otra sonrisa afectada, otra mentira musitada en sus labios.

-por supuesto, no tengo nada más que unos cuantos golpes que no me impiden en lo absoluto el viaje… además, tenemos ya casi todo listo- acarició suavemente el brazo de su hermana, intentando tranquilizarla -, no vale la pena aplazar nada…

-ya les dije que son bienvenidas en la casa- la interrumpió Emmett, atrayendo la atención de todos en la sala.

Sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras, parecía un buen hombre; pero no importaban las buenas intenciones de ninguno de ellos, nada podría hacerla cambiar de parecer. Mucho menos después de la escena que le había montado Jacob el día anterior.

-y ya le he dicho que no tiene que sentirte con algún deber hacia nosotras- otra indulgente sonrisa, como para hacerlo sentir mejor -, ya está listo el sitio al que iremos y lo ha visto milord, es un buen lugar para nosotras.

-pero no es su hogar- sentenció él, insistiendo – y no importa lo bonito que sea, jamás podrá compararse. Está aún mal y no debería…

Isabella se levantó de pronto, no pudiendo soportar aquello más. Se iba ir de ahí, ¡demonios!, y nadie podría evitar que por fin escapase de todos los errores que había cometido en Castle Point, no importa cuánto le doliera dejar atrás todo lo que conocía y amaba.

-me parece que eso es algo que sólo puedo decidir yo, no usted, con todo respeto Lord Swan, no le corresponde tomar partido en estos asuntos.

Emmett también se levantó, plantándose en toda su estatura, su juvenil rostro verdaderamente preocupado.

-son parte de mi familia…

-¡hasta hace poco ni siquiera nos conocía!- Bella resopló y salió de ahí con paso airado.

¡Había sido suficiente!, nadie podría privarla de su pequeño escape de la realidad…

Recorrió medio a ciegas pasillos y escalones, sólo sintió a los sirvientes hacerse a un lado para dejarla pasara hasta después de desaparecer por el vestíbulo y comenzar a subir, con la esperanza de perderse en algún sitio de los pisos de arriba. Era lo único que se le ocurría para no ponerse en vergüenza ante todos los que permanecieron en la sala.

Debía esconderse de las promesas rotas, sus esperanzas fragmentadas y los recuerdos de un niño que jamás llegó.

Se desplomó en el tramo de escaleras del tercer piso, las lagrimas habían inundado sus ojos y se desbordaron empapando sus mejillas, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía tragar bien y la obligaba a hacer ruiditos que daban pena; su cuerpo tembló, como si una estructura ya frágil se hubiese rendido de pronto.

Porque eso era ella, sólo aparentando con una carcasa perfecta mientras por dentro ya tenía mucho tiempo estando hueca. A la espera de la menor brisa antes de caer como un castillo de naipes.

Escuchó unos pasos suaves por la escalera y supo, perfectamente, que era demasiado tarde para intentar limpiarse el rostro y enjugar lágrimas, demasiado tarde para aparentar estar bien. Cerró los ojos más fuertemente, como si eso bastara para hacer desaparecer todo.

-hace mucho que no te veía llorar así.

El murmullo suave le provocó escalofríos y una vergüenza terrible. Se limpió el rostro un poco e intentó parecer una persona normal, no una completa magdalena.

-me parece que fue hace ya siete años…- le respondió y por su gesto supo que acababa de darle donde le dolía; pero era culpa suya, él era quien no había cumplido esa parte del trato –cuando prometiste que te mantendrías a mi lado cuando te necesitara, cuando juraste que no me dejarías tirada en miseria, ¡cuando yo creía en tu palabra!

-¡maldición!- el gruñido bajo de Edward la hizo darse cuenta de que se había pasado pero, demonios, había llegado a su punto de quiebre y estaba harta de pretender que nada había pasado. Él se paró, dio un par de pasos arriba y abajo en la escalera, antes de sentarse de nuevo a su lado.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos, como una calma previa a la tormenta, porque habría tormenta, estaba segura.

-nunca pensé que sería de este modo…

Isabella levantó la vista que, hasta ese momento, había tenido clavada en su regazo, en sus dedos jugueteando ahí, mientras los sollozos se apagaban y las lágrimas se iban secando sobre sus mejillas.

-¿qué pensabas que pasaría?- soltó en un tono amargo que ninguno podía creer que procediera de ella –Te escribí docenas de veces y no contestaste jamás, te necesitaba _tanto_ y tú… hasta que paré…

-no me escribiste ni una carta más- le interrumpió en voz baja, mirándose también las manos sobre sus rodillas –esperé por ella y no llegó… sólo las de Jacob, diciéndome lo de su compromiso…

-para ese momento ya era demasiado tarde, no habrías podido hacer nada- Bella susurró, negando con la cabeza, la voz quebrándosele ante los recuerdos que evocaban esas palabras.

-¿demasiado tarde para qué, Bella?- en un rápido movimiento Edward se arrodillo frente a ella, sus ojos clavándose en los suyos y sus manos a los lados de ella, apoyadas sobre la suave tela de su vestido -¿qué es aquello por lo que no has podido, verdaderamente, perdonarme? ¿De qué cosa no te he podido proteger en mi ausencia? Dímelo, por favor.

-sí hubieses estado aquí justo cuando murió padre…

-¿por qué?, ¿qué va mal? ¿Qué cosa está tan mal que te mantiene en este estado?

Isabella parpadeó, sorprendida de pronto, por la forma en que él se veía afectado, como si realmente no entendiera qué cosa iba tan terriblemente mal.

-todo está mal, Edward… desde la muerte de Mike, el estúpido accidente de madre, que te decidieras a embarcarte en ese estúpido barco militar para proteger a un rey que no conocemos, la perdida de papá y si hubieses estado aquí yo no…- sorbió por la nariz, en un acto nada femenino y cerró los ojos –las cartas que te escribí eran mi único enlace a un presente que no era tan terrible y no las contestaste…

-no podía hacerlo- su tono fue grave, como si dijese algo que le dolía sacarlo.

La confesión a media voz provocó un escalofrío en ella, un estremecimiento que la ayudó a deshelarse un poco.

-¿por qué?- murmuró, la pregunta que había deseado hacer desde su regreso.

-porque… porque no habría _cambiado_ nada de lo que ponías en ellas, porque tu corazón era de él y yo no podía decirte que me alegraba de eso, porque no había modo de que escribiera aquello aunque fuese lo que tú querías o necesitabas, Bella- negó un par de veces con la cabeza antes de dejarla caer contra su regazo, apoyándola sobre el terciopelo gris oscuro, un vestido de medio luto-. Sabía que no _querrías_ las palabras que quería escribirte.

Bella se mordió los labios, frenando una nueva ronda de sollozos dolorosos, era _doloroso_ saber aquello. Quería caerse en pedazos justo ahí.

-no, no podías cambiar eso…- concluyó por fin, con todo el dolor y amargura de su alma –pero podías evitar todo lo demás…

Edward permaneció en silencio y quieto.

-¿qué podía evitar? Habla de una vez, _por Dios_- la desesperación en su pregunta era más que palpable y ella se lo dijo, rompió la única promesa que se había hecho a sí misma, le contó su vergüenza, su dolor y sus miedos.

-cuando Jacob me pidió que me casara con él fui muy feliz- era la parte bonita, esa donde parecía que todos sus sueños iban a hacerse realidad; ahora le parecía que había sido una tonta y una ilusa, que triste, que pena -, hacíamos planes sobre cómo íbamos a vivir, quienes serían los invitados a la gran fiesta que haríamos en la casa Black, cuántos hijos tendríamos y sobre qué nombres llevarían…

"Pensé que era el hombre para mí, que viviría siempre con él y siempre me protegería… así que le di todo de mí, cualquier cosa que necesitara para demostrarle que le amaba, Edward, _cualquier cosa_ y yo… perdí con él lo único que me quedaba en ese momento y perdí toda esperanza después de eso y, y, y…

-¿y qué, Bella?, ¿qué pasó?- ella supo en algún lugar de su inconsciente que quizá él no hubiese deseado sacudirla de la forma en que lo hizo; pero Edward la tomó por los brazos, apretando lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimarla y la sacudió con verdaderas ganas, con verdadera desesperación.

-¡Y lo perdí_ todo_!.. No debía hacerlo, se supone que no _debía_- soltó en voz aguda, estaba histérica, lo sabía pero ya no podía frenar el torrente de palabras, era demasiado tarde -; pero nadie debía saberlo aún, así que no hice caso de lo que me dijo y me subí al _maldito_ caballo para que nadie hiciera preguntas…- se calló, de pronto, demasiado inundada por los recuerdos como para ponerlos en palabras, haciendo que el silencio se alargara; sin embargo, era el único momento que tendría para hablar –Me caí… -soltó en voz baja, como si la energía se hubiese drenado, sus ojos clavándose en un sitio al que él no podía acceder –me caí del caballo y todos creyeron que había sido una mala caída, que podría haber muerto y… sí, se puede decir que lo _hice_, porque él lo hizo… y cuando lo _perdí_ a él, perdí el resto de las cosas que me quedaban, porque ambos sabíamos que no había forma en que pudiera casarse conmigo cuando el médico que mandó traer del otro extremo de Inglaterra nos dijo que no _podría_ tener hijos,_ adiós a los herederos, adiós al título y tuve que decirle adiós a Jacob_.

Se calló, las últimas palabras atascándose y tropezándose unas con otras, las lágrimas de nuevo nublándole la visión, lágrimas que cayeron de forma silenciosa esta vez. Ya estaba, ya había puesto en palabras lo que se había prometido jamás contar a nadie y eso era tan hilarantemente ridículo, que su pena se volvió en una risita tintada de histeria ante lo risible que era la situación. Ella que ya no creía en promesas había roto la única que la podía mantener _bien_.

Ya no le quedaba nada más.

Se sintió agotada de pronto, tan _sumamente_ cansada.

-oh, Dios… _oh, Dios, no_…- el susurro desgarrado de Edward no logró alcanzarla, ni siquiera cuando se levantó, llevándose las manos al cabello, en un movimiento nervioso y desesperado que le había visto hacer miles de veces; tampoco cuando la miró con la comprensión en sus ojos, porque ahora la veía tal cual era, todo aquello que fallaba en ella.

Hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser la _Bella_ que él había conocido, ya no era la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, ni la compañera fiel de sus travesuras infantiles, tampoco era la joven chica que dejó hecha un mar de lágrimas cuando le dijo que había decidido unirse a la naval. Ya no era inocente, ya no era virgen, ya no era digna… Dios, estaba tan rota ahora.

-así que puedes simplemente irte ahora- se limpió la garganta al notarla rasposa por causa de todo el dolor y esperó sonar lo suficientemente compuesta para no ser patética -, ya sabes lo que querías saber. Ahora puedes irte.

Edward, sin embargo, no se movió y al contrario de lo que ella deseaba, se volvió a dejar caer a su lado, las manos hechas puños y su cincelada mandíbula rígida, todo su cuerpo en total tensión.

-¡vete, Edward!

-¿cómo podría haber evitado esto, Bella?- le preguntó sin hacerle el menor caso a su intento de correrlo de ahí, su voz convertida en acero -¿cómo podría haber parado que…- gruñó algo entre dientes y sabía que se estaba obligando a terminar –cómo se supone que yo podría haberlo detenido?

-porque… aún cuando quise muchísimo a Jacob, jamás he esperado a nadie, tanto como te esperaba a ti- confesó, ¿qué más daba decirlo todo al final? Ya no tenía fuerzas para retener nada.

Edward se giró para verla, realmente verla, sus ojos clavados en los de ella, sus hermosos rasgos deformados con preocupación, sorpresa y una miríada de emociones que no alcanzó a descifrar antes de que se pusiera en pie de nuevo.

Bella sabía que eso era todo, él se iría por fin y le dejaría marcharse. Tal y como era su deseo. Había terminado. Era el momento de seguir adelante. Lo _sabía_… sin embargo, le dolió.

Él la observó desde arriba segundos que parecieron eternos, antes de inclinarse y besarle la frente con una ternura infinita.

-Bella, _Bella_… -murmuró, negando con la cabeza, antes de marcharse al fin.

La dejó sola como había querido desde el principio y eso le partió el corazón.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Edward estaba sentado bajo la sombra de uno de los muchos árboles que él y sus amigos habían escalado cuando niños, ¿por qué había ido ahí después de esa intensa conversación con Isabella? Quizá había sido por una necesidad irrefrenable de aferrarse a algo que era seguro –como su pasado o sus recuerdos- en medio de aquella tormenta emocional.

Quería volver por Bella –_por_ ella- tanto como deseaba alejarse a Londres, pues sabía lo poco que faltaba para que él también fuese esclavo de sus secretos deseos; quería moler a golpes a Jacob, casi con la misma intensidad con que quería hacérselo a sí mismo… no podía creer que él la hubiese dejado así, tan vulnerable y en tan pésimo estado. Arruinada y mancillada.

Si alguien en Castle Point se enteraba de la verdad, ella no tendría lugar lo suficientemente lejano al cual marcharse donde no la alcanzaran las lenguas afiladas y los pérfidos chismorreos.

Había estado embarazada… ya no podría tener más hijos.

Se restregó con fuerza el rostro. Él que estaba buscando todas las razones por las que no podía acercarse a Bella las acababa de encontrar, podía irse felizmente ahora, sabiendo que era el peor partido de todos, que no habría forma en que ese enlace funcionara, ni para su apellido ni su título…

Pero no le importaba. Dios, jamás le había importado algo tan poco. ¿Y eso no lo convertía en un cobarde demente?

Tal vez había llegado el momento de hacer… algo.

Lo primero que debía hacer, sin embargo, era algo que había postergado desde el momento en que Bella le había contado todo, esperando que un poco de tiempo y aire fresco le diera la calma suficiente para permanecer impasible ante la visita que tenía que hacer. Pero no se hacía ilusiones, cualquier calma que pudiese presentar era simple actuación.

Sus sentimientos bullían incontrolablemente en su interior. Odio, por encima de todos. Un odio tan terrible que jamás creyó que lo podría sentir por alguien que había considerado, por mucho tiempo, un hermano.

* * *

Bien aquí estoy de nuevo, he tenido algunos problemas para lograr que los personajes avancen, son bastante tercos si me lo preguntan... tengo muy claro hacia donde va la historia, pero hubo algunos tropezones en cuanto a Bella con sus secretos y la forma en que Edward está manejando todo... así que eso me hizo demorarme un poco con este capítulo...

Lo sé, lo sé... es demasiado tiempo, pero entre mis obligaciones laborales y este asunto con la historia... bien, que se me hizo un trabajo un poquín más arduo, en especial por el contenido del cap... Espero *cruzando los dedos* que les guste cómo quedó... a partir de ahora la historia entra a un nuevo rumbo, con esto de ir destapando secretos y cosas así...

Como compensación por ser tan buenas lectoras, prometo, realmente prometo, actualizar dentro de una semana como máximo.

Las quiere demasiado:

Clarisee.

PD: gracias por los rws, follows, alertas y a quien sólo lee ;)


	8. Capitulo VII

******_Disclamer: _**_los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD_

* * *

**CAPITULO VII**

"_**El mar abierto es una visión hermosa, sin embargo, ante tu recuerdo, se eclipsa por completo… Bella, mi Bella…"**_

_**Extracto del diario de Lord Edward Cullen vizconde de Masen.**_

**.o.**

**.o.**

**.o.**

Edward cabalgó a gran velocidad, espoleando hasta el límite a su caballo. No tenía muy claro qué cosa hacer, precisamente, lo único que sabía con certeza era que era el momento de enfrentar a muchas de las cosas que había rehuido desde su llegada, entre ellos el recuerdo ahora más que manchado de Jacob Black. Era obvio que hacía mucho había dejado de ser quien conocía.

Desmontó el animal antes de que el mozo tuviese oportunidad de ayudarlo o, bueno, darle la bienvenida como la etiqueta lo demandaba –o su puesto-. Tampoco le dio la oportunidad al otro sirviente de acompañarlo a la puerta y faltó muy poco para que le pasara por encima al viejo mayordomo que le atendió ahí. Lo único que lo contuvo fue el hecho de que, bueno en realidad, él no sabía dónde se encontraba Jacob y poco le servía conocer esa casa como la palma de su mano si ya no lo reconocía a él.

-joven lord- le soltó el viejo hombre con una sonrisa medio apenada. Era el mismo señor Flannagan que le había recibido cuando pequeño y el mismo que los había visto a todos con una mezcla de diversión e ira cada vez que entraban a casa llenos de lodo.

-necesito hablar con Jacob- las palabras salieron entre dientes, demasiado preocupado por lo que venía como para pararse a pensar en cómo de mal le percibiría el anciano Flannagan.

Si el anciano se dio cuenta de que el nombre de su señor había salido con más veneno que una cobra debió obviarlo ya que no dijo nada más antes de llevarlo hasta el estudio de los Black y salir de ahí para avisarlo.

Los cómodos sofás, el canapé de la esquina, los libros sobre los anaqueles de madera fina, los enormes ventanales cubiertos con suaves cortinajes, todo. Todo estaba tal como había sido hacía muchos años atrás. Casi podía ver al viejo Lord Black tras el escritorio llevando las cuentas de los arrendatarios y los beneficios de las tierras.

Esos habían sido buenos tiempos, años que no olvidaría y que no volverían jamás.

Y quizá fue sólo por eso, el recuerdo de aquellos tiempos, que cuando Jacob Black entró en la habitación se refrenó de darle un puñetazo de lleno en la cara. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas y que sus manos se empuñaran a los costados de su cuerpo.

-¿Edward? No pude creerle del todo a Flannagan- dijo, como si fuese algo totalmente común encontrarlo hecho una furia ahí -. Te ves diferente, lo noté anoche, aunque no hubo oportunidad de mencionarlo…

Él entrecerró los ojos y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, lo estaba midiendo como oponente. Debilidades y fortalezas, cosas que podía usar en su contra. Secretos que pensó jamás revelar, de pronto, quisieron bullir fuera de sus labios. Palabras que nunca creyó que se podrían aplicar a él, ahora parecían de lo más apropiadas. Ya no era su amigo –casi hermano-, sólo era alguien que había hecho demasiado daño.

-el mar y la guerra logran cambiar a la gente- logró decir, su cuerpo tensándose más a cada momento, preparado para responder a cualquier movimiento en falso de Jacob. Era un tema tan bueno como cualquier otro para empezar con aquello.

Jacob afirmó en un gesto que decía que, en realidad, no entendía nada.

Y así era, ¿no es así? Él no sabía nada de la guerra, la soledad y la muerte. No tenía ni idea sobre lo que podías padecer en medio del mar abierto, sólo _anhelando_. Ya no podrían comunicarse como antes, ya no podrían adivinar lo que pensaba el otro o compartir secretos, porque ya no se comprenderían en lo absoluto. Y fue esa certeza la que le obligó a preguntarse si Jacob –ese extraño parado frente a él- se habría sentido mínimamente afectado ante la pérdida de Bella.

¿Le habría dolido dejarla a cambio de sus responsabilidades? ¿Habría sentido dolor al saber que había perdido un hijo? ¿O sería al contrario, siendo un simple trámite entre una cosa y otra?

No quería compararse con él, porque en ocasiones previas siempre había salido perdiendo, pero en ese momento no pudo frenarse de hacerlo. De ver que a él realmente le había dolido saber sobre el compromiso de ellos, que casi se había tirado del barco con la finalidad de esperar que algo lo llevara a lo profundo y no lo dejase salir a la superficie jamás. Sin embargo, también estaba el asunto de su compromiso… aunque él no era quien se había comprometido con alguien y había deshonrado a un chica inocente que sólo había deseado pasar el resto de su vida con él.

Sí, su cerebro podía llegar a encontrar un montón de argumentos que, al fin y al cabo, no servían para nada.

Jacob caminó por el borde del estudio, parecía estar buscando algo entre las estanterías, o huyendo, dependiendo de quién le mirase; se detuvo detrás del escritorio y, antes de sentarse, le hizo un gesto con la mano a Edward, invitándolo a sentarse en una de las sillas frente a él.

-¿qué te ha traído hasta mi puerta? Ya que has estado aquí por bastante tiempo y no me habías honrado con tu visita…

Edward estrechó los ojos mientras tomaba asiento, intentando pensar bien lo que debía decir.

-tengo que saberlo, Jacob- soltó al final, con una voz tan tranquila que le pareció no provenía de él, que bullía en cólera.

-¿qué cosa exactamente, Edward?

-¿cómo fue que pudiste dejarla en _ese_ estado? Quiero que me digas cómo fue el reemplazarla tan pronto- ahora su tono había descendido a nivel glaciar, sus palabras afiladas, era imposible seguir pretendiendo -. Me encantaría que pudieras explicarme cómo fue que hiciste para hacerle tanto daño y largarte sin mirar atrás y aún así, atreverte a hacer una escena como la que hiciste frente a todos… - suspiró, mirando sus manos aferradas reciamente a los apoyabrazos de la silla –Me gustaría saber que fue del Jacob que conocí…

Si Edward pensó en algún momento que obtendría una respuesta sencilla o directa de él estaba equivocado, Jacob permaneció callado y estoico frente a él; la única evidencia de que algo de lo que le dijo hubiese penetrado en él, fue el rictus que hizo con los labios y la forma en que se le tensó la quijada.

El silencio se extendió incomodo entre ambos, como no había sucedido jamás desde que eran unos críos que no querían aceptar que habían visto algo en la hija del párroco, el viejo señor Doyle, que les había hecho estremecer de formas que ninguno comprendía. Había sido vergonzoso, doloroso, pero después habían logrado ver más allá y lo habían superado.

Ahora no se veía por ninguna parte la forma de hablarlo y superarlo, porque la persona que estaba en medio de todo era, siempre había sido, una presencia fundamental para sus vidas.

-¿cómo lo hiciste?... me juraste que la amabas- susurró, concentrándose en sus manos, reteniéndolas para no romperle la cara.

-es que la amaba… la _amo_…

Si no hubiese escuchado el sufrimiento en su voz, quizá esas palabras hubiesen sido suficientes para levantarse y darle un par de golpes directo a la cara.

-¿cómo puedes decir eso y estar casado con otra?

-porque tú mejor que yo sabes perfectamente que nuestras vidas han sido decididas desde mucho antes- Jacob negó con la cabeza, llevándose las manos entrelazadas a la quijada, parecía estar pensando algo muy gravemente -, Bella no podía llenar el lugar de mi esposa como se esperaba, aún cuando la amara.

-¡por tu culpa!

No pudo refrenarse más, golpeó con ambos puños la mesa al levantarse, gritando con esas tres palabras más de lo que jamás se atrevería a recriminarle.

-fue culpa tuya, Jacob Black, que Isabella no pudiese llenar ese estúpido _puesto_… ni siquiera le dejaste alternativa- dijo entre dientes, obligándose a no matarlo justo ahí y desahogarse con él de todo lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento -. ¿Cómo infiernos te permitiste dejarla en esa situación?

-honestamente, me sorprende que Bella te haya siquiera hablado de lo que pasó…

Edward no fue consciente de lo que hacía hasta que tenía las solapas del saco de Jacob entre las manos y su cara lo suficientemente cerca para darle un cabezazo sin ningún esfuerzo; por su mirada, supo que ya había perdido completamente el poco control que tenía sobre sí. Vio miedo y eso fue estupendo, porque quería que le temiera.

-¡le quitaste la inocencia, imbécil! ¡La llevaste a tu estúpida cama y no estuviste a la altura cuando te necesitó!

-¡tampoco estuviste tú!- Jacob le quitó las manos de encima y dio un paso atrás.

Algo dentro de Edward se sintió desestabilizado, pero ya era demasiado tarde, su brazo se movió lo suficiente para tomar impulso y su puño se estrelló de lleno contra su nariz. En algún punto después de ese día, era probable que creyera que se debió haber frenado un poco y hablar las cosas, en ese momento sólo le valió ver la sangre manando de él y manchándole la camisa blanca.

Quizá si fuese más noble se habría preocupado por qué dirían los sirvientes, su esposa, por si le habría quebrado la nariz o sólo lastimado; pero no lo era.

-¡no te atrevas a volver a hacer algo tan estúpido como acercarte a ella de nuevo! ¡Jamás vuelvas a incordiarla con tus inútiles disculpas!- rugió, ciego de furia, por él, por ella, por la furia de toda la situación –Escúchame bien, Jacob Black: por ella soy capaz de muchas cosas y lo sabes perfectamente, mantente fuera de su camino.

Jacob, que se había llevado la mano a la nariz, para intentar contener la hemorragia, negó lentamente y le miró con ira demoledora.

-ni siquiera te creas mejor que yo- dijo entre dientes, la sangre aún saliendo –sé perfectamente porque el hijo prodigo ha vuelto a casa… y no fue por ella.

Las palabras tocaron la fibra sensible de él, pero no le impidió seguir hablando, diciéndole las cosas que se habían empezado a guardar en su mente desde que Bella le había confesado todo. Aunque quizá se arrepintiera después.

-el motivo no importa, ahora lo sabes Jacob, quizá tu no puedas mantener tu palabra, pero yo aún puedo hacerlo en ciertas cosas y ella es una de ellas.

Salió de la casa con la misma celeridad con que había llegado, esperó sólo lo suficiente para que le regresaran su caballo, subió en él y cabalgó lejos de ahí. Tenía la mente embrollada y hecha un mar en picada, pero no se había sentido tan bien en mucho tiempo.

Viendo la situación, debería comenzar a sentir culpabilidad –por su prometida, por golpear a Jacob, por no decirle del todo la verdad a Bella- pero mientras eso ocurría, prefería sentir la neblina después de un momento de catarsis.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Rosalie estaba recargada en una de las ventanas, sentía la frialdad del vidrio contra las yemas de los dedos, el suave roce de esa superficie, acompañando las sensaciones de la tranquilidad que había quedado después de la abrupta huída de su hermana.

Después de que ella tanto Edward hubiesen desaparecido, todos los invitados se sumaron en un silencio incomodo y, poco después de que escucharan la puerta principal azotarse y el caballo de Edward fuera, se fueron dando las gracias de forma apresurada y con algo parecido a la vergüenza. Aunque ese último sentimiento ella todavía no lograba comprenderlo del todo.

-¿qué es lo que la tiene tan callada, señorita Rose?

La voz grave de Emmett la hizo estremecerse por dentro, le había escuchado desde que venía para el pasillo y había tenido esos minutos para prepararse para lo que lograba su presencia, pero nunca lo lograba del todo. Su voz, su timbre rasposo y grave, la forma peculiar en la que arrastraba algunas letras, en un acento sumamente citadino. Todo. Todo hacía mella en ella. Profundamente.

-lo silencioso que ha quedado todo- contestó cortésmente, ladeando la cabeza, intentando alcanzar a percibir cualquier sonido que proviniera de él. Aunque sólo pudiese escuchar su acompasada respiración –después de lo que pasó al medio día.

-necesita hablar con su hermana, explicarle que no es conveniente irse ahora…

Rosalie negó con la cabeza, incluso antes de que él terminara de hablar.

No deseaba darle la contraria a Bella en aquello, sabía muy dentro de ella que quedarse no era una buena opción para su hermana.

-no voy a hacerlo.

Entonces si lo escuchó caminar, acercarse lo suficiente como para también sentir su cálido cuerpo a sus espaldas. Su presencia la sobrecogía, era demasiado grande, demasiado imponente.

-¿por qué no?

Suspiró, en parte por la frustración de no poder decidir por ella misma las cosas que quería y no poder hacer todo como cualquier otra persona, y en parte por la deliciosa sensación de verse rodeada por él. Por su aroma, por su esencia.

-es algo que ya está decidido señor, no puedo simplemente intentar frenarla cuando ya ha tomado una decisión.

-debería tener algo que decir al respecto- hubo algo en su tono, algo agridulce que le contrajo el estomago, que la hizo darse la vuelta.

-sí, lo que tengo que decir es que nos vamos de aquí tan pronto mi hermana se encuentre lista para hacerlo…

-¿por qué?

-¿por qué no?- se escuchó preguntar con voz aguda y afectada.

Hubo un bufido y algo dicho entre dientes, algo que le pareció a una maldición, y después nada. Sólo el sonido de su ropa y sus pasos marchándose lejos de ella.

Rosalie suspiró de nuevo, volviendo a negar con su cabeza. Aquello era lo que ocurría cuando tenías puestas demasiadas esperanzas en alguien: la cosa jamás iba bien.

Ella deseaba que, de algún modo, Emmett pudiese ayudarla, pero era obvio que el hombre no podía hacer más de lo que los otros podían. Así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros, darse la vuelta y pegar la frente en la ventana. Quizá si lo pensaba lo suficiente, encontrara una forma de que todo se solucionase, tal vez…

Tal vez Edward por fin se decidiera a hacer algo con lo que sentía por su hermana…

Quizá podría pedirle a alguna de sus amigas si podía encontrar a algún joven noble en Londres para ella…

Hacer una temporada, aunque tuviese que hacer algunos cambios y fuese demasiado obvio que ninguna familia estaría dispuesta a relacionarse con una mujer ciega y con poco o nada de dinero…

Pudiese ser que Emmett le pidiera matrimonio a su hermana y así…

-¡no!- gruñó entre dientes, cerrando las manos en puños, aferrándose a su bastón. Eso no.

No estaba segura del motivo. Pero eso no lo podía ni pensar. Con Emmett no.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Isabella sabía que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo encerrada en su habitación y que era probable que su hermana estuviese preocupada, pero no podía obligar a su cuerpo a salir de ahí; así que se había rendido, dejándose caer un rato en la cama.

La corta siesta la ayudó un poco a volver a ser ella misma, sólo que ahora que se veía en el espejo no reconocía del todo a quien la estaba observando desde ahí.

No se recordaba tan delgada y pálida, había ojeras en su rostro que desconocía y se le notaban venas que no deberían. Se veía tan agotada como se sentía y eso era tristísimo. Era como reconocerse ante su propia imagen, como si no hubiese visto un espejo en todo aquel tiempo.

¿Esta soy yo?, se preguntó, cepillando el cabello que había decidido soltar hacía mucho rato; la respuesta era simple, por supuesto que era ella, la Bella que había quedado después de perder un bebé –su hermoso bebé-, a su prometido, a su familia…

Tomó aire profundamente, era momento de dejar de ser un bebé y comenzar a avanzar. Terminó con el cabello y se acomodó el vestido de forma que no se percibiera que había ocurrido nada fuera de lo común después del almuerzo. Había asuntos que terminar de afinar antes de irse.

Salió de su habitación sólo para encontrarse a su primo parado ahí, tenía la expresión un poco tensa y parecía un poco ansioso. Por más que lo pensó, no encontraba un motivo por el que se pudiese poner así tan de pronto.

-debemos hablar- le miró a los ojos y encontró en ellos resolución, una resolución hecha de granito.

.o.

.o.

.o.

El por qué había terminado ahí, no lo sabía del todo, o eso quería decirse; sin embargo, cuando vio la silueta del grácil y esbelto cuerpo de Alice Brandon sintió un ramalazo de energía cruzándole de palmo a palmo.

La observó a través de la calle, la forma en que acomodaba el mantel sobre una de las dos mesas que había fuera del establecimiento, le pareció que estaba tarareando algo mientras lo hacía, puesto que cada movimiento parecía sincronizado con gracia a alguna melodía.

Sonrió, era un hada. Un hada con mordida fuerte si recordaba su última conversación, pero aún así, una mujer de belleza etérea.

Caminó hacia allá, esquivando una calesa que iba pasando por ahí, y a un par de personas charlando.

Alice se giró hacia él en cuanto puso un pie en el territorio de la tienda, le miró desde debajo de sus largas pestañas y frunció el ceño.

-¿qué hace aquí, señor?

-sólo comer uno de sus deliciosos dulces…

Alice negó con la cabeza, pero dio media vuelta y se metió a la tienda. Jasper no pudo hacer más que seguirla. Con una sonrisa del tamaño del Atlántico.

.o.

.o.

.o.

-… ¿de verdad, piensa que es lo mejor?

-estoy totalmente segura- replicó su madre, alzando la nariz como si con eso fuese suficiente para tener la razón.

-pero él me ha pedido que lo espere, ¿cuál es la necesidad de ir hasta allá?

Intentó que su madre comprendiera que quizá no era el mejor plan, eso de comenzar a perseguir a su prometido.

-¡niña tonta! Debes hacerme caso con esto, iremos allá y te plantaras en tu futura casa como señora del lugar que te corresponderá- soltó su madre, como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo -. No podemos permitirnos que él piense que eres prescindible o se olvide de ti, porque Dios sabe que si tu padre no tuviese todo ese dinero jamás habrías logrado tan buenas nupcias.

Ella trató de rebatir eso, boqueó un par de veces, mientras su cerebro buscaba la forma de hacerla ver que se equivocaba. Sólo que no encontró un buen argumento y terminó por quedarse callada. Sabía perfectamente que Lord Masen la había elegido por su dinero. Lo sabía perfectamente.

-está bien, madre- murmuró, mirando sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo.

-¡por supuesto que está bien!- su madre negó con la cabeza, exasperada –Haz la maleta, que saldremos a más tardar al final de la semana.

-sí, madre.

Su madre salió de ahí, dejándola sola en su habitación.

Suspiró agotada. No creía que fuese buena idea, pero tampoco podía asegurar que su prometido no fuese a dar marcha atrás con lo de su compromiso. Y de verdad, de verdad, ella lo único que deseaba era que ese matrimonio se concretara y pudiera salir de ahí.

Necesitaba salir de ahí.

* * *

Ya sé que dije que publicaría el sábado, peeeeeeero fue cumple de mi bisabuela :P y no estuve cerca de una computadora hasta hace poco y tuve que terminarlo u.u

Aún así, aquí está el capi... por fin la historia comienza a avanzar a un ritmo diferente ;) y eso me hace feliz... comenzaremos a conocer a algunos personajes y espero que les siga gustando la historia :D poooorque, ya tengo nuevas ideas en mente para más (ya sé, ya sé... debería concentrarme en terminar este fic, pero a veces simplemente no puedo), sin embargo, cualquier cosa que comience a escribir verá la luz sólo hasta que termine este ^^

En fin, espero les guste el capi, de verás C: ... gracias por sus rws, favoritos, alertas y follows, me hacen muuuuuy feliz ^^

Besitos:

Clarisee


	9. Capitulo VIII

**_Disclamer: _**_los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD_

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII**

_**"Un día sabré las razones para que todo esto pasará, mientras tanto continuaré cayéndome a pedazos"**_

_**Extracto del diario de Lady Isabella Marie de Swan.**_

**.o.**

**.o.**

**.o.**

Isabella parpadeó sorprendida, no lo había esperado.

-¿por qué?- se escuchó preguntar, no sin cierta esperanza aflorando en el tono de su voz.

-porque no se merecen ser echadas de su propia casa por infortunado suceso y porque… estoy totalmente consciente de que es la mejor alternativa para todos los involucrados.

Bella tuvo que estar de acuerdo, ella ganaba, su hermana ganaba, él ganaba también. Era perfecto para todos. Realmente perfecto.

-aún tengo mis dudas al respecto, milord- murmuró sin querer expresar en voz alta lo que más temía en ese momento.

-no se preocupe por nada, señorita… los enlaces matrimoniales son siempre la salida más sencilla y la que aporta siempre mejores resultados en esta clase de situaciones.

Ella tuvo que estar de acuerdo, era la solución a la que todo noble acudía cuando todo lo demás fallaba, ¿por qué debía ser diferente su caso? ¿Qué las hacía tan especiales a ella y a su hermana que no harían lo que otras como ellas habían hecho por generaciones? Jamás lo hubiese considerado en otra circunstancia, eso era obvio, pero era la opción que les daba a todos lo que necesitaban.

-¿y cuáles son los lineamientos de este acuerdo?- porque no importaba que tan bien sonara, sus experiencias le habían enseñando que siempre habría algo a tener en cuenta.

-ustedes se quedarán en la casa, desde este momento, contarán con una buena asignación anual y…

-no hay dote…- se encontró interrumpiéndolo, poniendo de manifiesto uno de los problemas a los que la muerte de su padre las había obligado a hacer frente.

-lo sé.

A pesar de que debía ser algo difícil de decir o aceptar, Emmett sonrió de forma satisfecha. Isabella no atinó hacer nada más que afirmar con la cabeza.

-pues entonces comenzaremos a hacer los preparativos…

-quiero que la boda sea rápida e íntima- él se encogió de hombros -, de todos modos no sería aceptable una celebración más grande debido al duelo…

Bella afirmó de nuevo, por supuesto tenía razón.

-así será.

Y con eso, daba cierre a algunos de sus problemas; mientras que otros sólo serían relegados al fondo de su consciencia, por un tiempo, quizá eso sería suficiente.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Edward consiguió hacer frente a sus invitados esa noche en la cena, tanto Jasper como Kate parecieron acordar de forma tácita que lo ocurrido más temprano no sería mencionado, y se los agradeció infinitamente. No podía soportar ver los hechos de ese día sin encontrarse con un deseo irrefrenable de darle un tiro a Jacob y después arrojarse el mismo por alguno de los acantilados de Castle Point, ninguno merecía vivir lo que vivían mientras Bella estaba tan destrozada.

En algunos meses más él iría rumbo al altar con una rubia y simple jovencita de Londres, cuyas finanzas ayudarían a avanzar a las que estaba heredando con el título de vizconde e indudablemente la influencia de su padre sería un gran apoyo cuando su abuelo le dejara el ducado a su muerte; era la mejor elección… la más sensata de todas.

Y, sin embargo, era la que le causaba más infelicidad.

"Me encantaría ir a por ella", se dijo en algún momento entre la sopa y el plato principal, "me encantaría ir a por ella, llevarla lejos de todo, y no mirar atrás". Pero eso no era todo y lo sabía, su deseo era ardiente y dulce, una mezcla que sólo le había provocado ella.

Quería deshacer las sombras que tenía en la mirada con besos húmedos y placenteros, quería calentarle el cuerpo y el alma. Deseaba que le perteneciera por completo. Poseer, conquistar… toda ella para él.

-¡demonios!- masculló, dejando la cuchara de lado.

-sí, esta sopa no es de las mejores, me temo- Jasper soltó el suspiro más dramático que pudo y Edward no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante el intento de que no quedara como un idiota redomado –tal vez deberías contratar a una cocinera para sopa que apoye a la señora Appleton.

Kate tuvo que esconder una risa baja con la servilleta y Edward se limitó a verlo con ojos entornados.

-Whitlock, no es necesario desacreditar a mi pobre cocinera- dejó que los criados se llevaran los platos vacíos, a excepción del suyo y suspiró.

-intentaba ser sutil.

-eres tan sutil como un elefante en una cristalería- Edward sonrió sin pensar -, pero gracias por el intento.

Fue en ese momento que Kate no pudo más y soltó una carcajada nada propia de una dama, pero bastante normal en los círculos en los que su familia se movía. Ninguno pudo resistirse después de eso, después de tanta tensión, la risa se apoderó de los tres. Los fue liberando poco a poco, a Edward de toda la marea de pensamientos que gobernaban su cabeza, a Jasper de su desaforada atracción hacia cierta hada sarcástica que preparaba postres deliciosos.

Cuando la risa menguó, los tres se quedaron tranquilos, como si la poca energía que les quedara en los cuerpos hubiese sido drenada por su efímera diversión.

La relajación fue un manto bien recibido que cubrió la habitación y les permitió un momento de paz que no habían sentido en un buen tiempo; desde la guerra que no se sentían como en casa en ningún sitio y, aunque aquella no era el hogar de ninguno, se sentía algo parecido. Lo suficientemente cercano como para disfrutar.

-¿qué harás con ella, Cullen?

Edward levantó la cabeza y le miró como si la sola acción le reparara demasiado esfuerzo.

-no lo sé, amigo…- suspiró –no lo sé.

-bien, pues… ¿qué harás con la señorita Mallory?

El aludido soltó una risa ácida e incrédula.

-no lo sé…

-pues tienes que empezar a aclararte, Cullen, porque no creo que ni la una ni la otra te esperen eternamente.

Edward lo sabía, que Bella afirmara que él fue el único por quien había pensado hacerlo era irrelevante, tenía un compromiso con el Sr. Mallory y su familia. Con la señorita Mallory.

-no importa, desde el principio he sabido que eso no tenía importancia- Edward se levantó y caminó hasta el estante donde había toda una variedad de vinos; tomó una copa limpia y se sirvió del más fuerte que encontró –que Lady… la señorita Bella no se haya casado, no importa…

-¿está usted seguro?- la pregunta vino de la suave voz de Kate, que parecía avergonzada de haber intervenido en asunto que no era de su incumbencia.

-¿disculpe?

Kate enrojeció un poco al notar que él no había ignorado su comentario, como cualquier otro esperaría de algo que no le gusta escuchar; al contrario, él se había inclinado para escucharla mejor y en sus ojos se adivinaba su confusión.

-¿puedo hablarle con honestidad, Lord Masen?

-por favor- le contestó con una sonrisa invitadora y un gesto de la mano.

-pareciera que ha esperado demasiado por la señorita Swan- dijo, a media voz, esperando que en cualquier momento se ofendiera y la mandara callar como muchos otros aristócratas que conocía -, disculpe que se lo diga, pero yo sólo he sido testigo de cómo es que la pone a ella en primer lugar de sus prioridades y, no me malentienda pueden ser gestos de un buen amigo, pero es obvio que siente usted mucho más.

-¿tan evidente he sido- Edward negó, suspirando –que tú has logrado ver más allá de lo que yo mismo he visto?

Kate miró a su hermano, como queriendo que la salvara del lío en que ella sola se había metido, pero él se limitó a mostrarle las manos en señal de defensa.

-yo no…

-claro que si no has querido parecer un cachorro necesitado de afecto te ha fallado, compañero- bromeó Jasper, sirviéndose él también del vino del vizconde -. Aunque me encantaría decir que ninguno hemos notado la forma en que la miras, te estaría mintiendo descaradamente. Y eso dista de la función de un amigo.

Edward entrecerró los ojos, intentando no parecer ofendido ante la gráfica descripción de cómo era que lo veían los demás.

-¿tan terrible soy?- dejó salir el enésimo suspiro sólo en esa tarde -¿tan transparente?

-como la corriente suave de un río- afirmó Kate al notar que sus palabras no eran recibidas ni con grosería ni con desdén.

Edward hizo un movimiento gracioso, llevándose una mano al corazón, como si hubiese sido herido de gravedad. Kate no pudo hacer nada más que reír de nuevo, con suaves carcajadas.

-me hiere, señorita Whitlock.

Kate rió con mucha más fuerza, tratando de frenarse inútilmente, llevándose la servilleta a la boca; pero eso sólo provocó que su hermano soltara una risa ronca y, así, los tres comenzaron a reír de nuevo.

-Dios, no puedo creer que mi desgraciada situación parezca tan hilarante ahora- barbotó Edward, mirando el plato vacío. Aparentemente, los sirvientes habían decidido darles ese momento de intimidad, tendría que agradecérselos después, esa conversación debía llevarse a cabo, él necesitaba saber que contaba con sus amigos. Ciertamente, los únicos dos que le quedaban.

Jasper suspiró y se echó por completo en la silla, en una posición confortable pero nada acertada para el comedor de un Lord; por suerte, ese Lord era su amigo y la rigurosa etiqueta de la alta sociedad inglesa no era requerida ahí.

-Cullen, necesitas aclararte pronto- explicó, entreteniéndose en girar el líquido oscuro en su copa -. La familia Mallory no tardará en querer ponerse en contacto contigo para arreglar los detalles referentes a la boda.

-ya lo sé… de hecho he pensado en hacer un pequeño viaje dentro de unos días, tan pronto haya visto instaladas a las hermanas Swan, tengo intención de…

El viejo mayordomo entró entonces, interrumpiendo la explicación de los futuros planes de su señor, con una inclinación se enderezó y esperó que, con un gesto de mano, Edward le diera permiso para hablar.

-¿qué ocurre, Harrison?

El hombre parpadeó un par de veces, como si en la carrera hasta el comedor hubiese olvidado momentáneamente la razón de las prisas.

-¿Harrison?- Edward no pudo parecer divertido, era la primara vez que lo veía así.

-lo siento, milord… pero ha llegado una visita…

-¿una visita?

Harrison afirmó y sonrió sin pensarlo, gestos poco usuales en el siempre tan estoico hombre. Edward tuvo inmediatamente una curiosidad imperiosa por saber quién era la misteriosa visita que le hacía tan feliz.

-sí, milord… el conde, milord, el conde de Edencourt- sonrió de nuevo y Edward no pudo evitar hacerlo también.

-¿estás seguro?- sonrió más radiantemente -¡pues hazlo pasar!

Kate y Jasper le miraron interrogante mientras el entusiasmado mayordomo salía del lugar. Su anfitrión sonrió aún más extensamente al verlos.

-les voy a presentar a un buen amigo mío…

En ese momento entró a la habitación una pareja, no se les veía mayores de treinta y pocos años, con una elegancia y distinción propios de aristócratas de sangre azul y pedigrí intachable; la mujer tenía un cabello caramelo en ondas que caían libres, sólo medianamente sujetas por un broche en la cabeza, de fina y esbelta figura, piel del color de la nata y las mejillas sonrosadas que daban una imagen de lo más bella combinada con su rostro en forma de corazón y sus grandes ojos color miel.

El hombre, tenía una apariencia imponente, de gran estatura y hombros anchos, con una musculatura trabajada en algo más que las finas artes que se les daba tan bien a los aristócratas, el cabello rubio ya tenía algunos hilos color plata entre ellos y líneas de expresión que parecían habérsele formado de tanto sonreír.

En conclusión, parecían una pareja de lo más agradable.

Edward se levantó, abrazo a la mujer y al hombre más contento de lo que había estado en todos esos días.

-ellos son los condes de Edencourt, Lady Esme y Lord Carlisle- los presentó Edward a sus invitados-, amigos de la familia desde hace generaciones…

-mi prima favorita se casó con su padre- indicó Carlisle, sonriendo con afecto hacia él –así que somos casi familia.

Edward sonrió.

-demasiados parientes se han casado entre nuestras familias, me temo…- sonrió de nuevo y se giró, para mostrar mejor a sus previos invitados –ellos, son la señorita Kate Whitlock y el señor Jasper Whitlock, el señor Whitlock me salvó demasiadas veces el pellejo en altamar…

-lo cual agradecemos infinitamente- Esme sonrió de forma encantadora, revelando un par de hoyuelos de lo más encantadores en las mejillas.

Jasper se vio un poco deslumbrado, jamás había visto a un par así, eran encantadores y amables; eran todo lo que un aristócrata deseaba ser y todo lo que un plebeyo nunca esperaría de ellos.

-tomen asiento, por favor- pidió Edward, después de las obligadas reverencias y presentaciones –y cuéntenme qué es lo que los trae hasta Castle Point.

Ambos hicieron lo que su anfitrión solicitó y observaron que el plato fuerte a penas y había sido retirado.

-¿interrumpimos su cena?- le preguntó Esme.

-no te preocupes, nos traerán a todos el postre y estaremos en condiciones para hablar.

Edward hizo un gesto hacia Harrison que había permanecido cerca después de la llegada de los inesperados visitantes, el hombre desapareció con las instrucciones, dejándolos solos para conversar.

-¿qué ocurre, entonces?- solicitó de nuevo Edward.

-hasta nosotros llegaron noticias sobre la situación que están viviendo las pobres hermanas Swan- explicó Esme, mientras una de las doncellas comenzaba a servir unas pequeñas delicias de leche y azúcar -, enviaron un par de cartas a una amiga que tenemos en común, buscando una casita más que modesta, así fue como me enteré… ellas no deberían verse en semejante problema, sólo por haber quedado huérfanas…

-como verán, mi esposa les tiene gran aprecio- reveló Carlisle, en tono divertido, como si ella le tomase cariño a todo el mundo -, desde que las conoció a ambas en el funeral de su madre hace ya algunos años.

-hemos mantenido correspondencia y las recibimos en alguna ocasión en nuestro hogar- Esme arrugó la frente –lo que no entiendo es la razón por la que no pidieron mi ayuda en esto.

-seguramente sabían que querrías hacer justo lo que terminaste haciendo…-sugirió Carlisle en voz baja.

-¿qué cosa?

-venir corriendo en cuanto te enteraste.

Esme se encogió de hombros, como si ese tipo de acciones fuesen de lo más común para todos.

-¿vinieron corriendo desde Edencourt en cuanto se enteraron?- interrogó Edward, mirándolos mejor; la verdad era que se sintió mucho mejor, sabiendo que Bella no estaba tan sola como pensaba, que había alguien que la cuidara.

-bueno, fue hace algo más de una semana que Lady Celestine habló conmigo al respecto- indicó Esme raspando la capa crujiente del postre con una cucharita -, después tuvimos que avisarle a John que no estaríamos en casa por algunos días y que toda la correspondencia de su escuela debería ser enviada aquí o con madre en Londres, entonces tuvimos que ir con madre para que cuidara a las pequeñas… es un viaje demasiado largo y cansado para ellas…

-por supuesto- Edward negó con la cabeza, incapaz de creer del todo en lo que tuvieron que hacer sólo para ir a ver cómo estaba Bella; pero era Esme y ella era así de buena.

-de cualquier forma, sólo estaremos aquí el tiempo suficiente para ver que Bella y Rose acepten venir a nuestra casa y quedarse con nosotros una temporada- continuó Esme, disfrutando de veras del postre -. Rosalie debió haberse perdido ya su segunda temporada y eso no es bueno… y Bella debe ponerse a buscar un lugar mejor que lo que le ofrecía Celestine…

-lo que en tu idioma, amor, significa quedarse indefinidamente en nuestra casa- le interrumpió Carlisle con una divertida reprimenda.

-¡por supuesto que sí!- Esme arrugó la frente y lo apuntó con la cucharilla –No estarás pensando que alguna de ellas deberá vivir en esas condiciones, ¿no es cierto?

-de ninguna manera, amor.

-bien.

-de cualquier forma, ellas no pensarán que está bien- dijo Carlisle con tono sosegado -, sabes que su forma de ser les impide aceptar ese tipo de favores…

-pues no me interesa, Bella deberá aguantar por el bien de su hermana- Esme dio el bocado final al postre y los miró a todos, retándolos a contradecirla.

-Bella ha tomado la decisión de irse pronto, Esme- el susurro de Edward bien podría haberse perdido del todo, puesto que lo soltó en voz muy baja; pero parecía que Esme tenía un oído envidiable.

-¡oh! Pero eso no me importa en lo más mínimo…- aseguró con voz firme –yo la convenceré de que lo que le propongo es lo mejor para ellas.

Ninguno se atrevió a volver a rebatir su afirmación, se limitaron a concentrar su atención a una conversación insustancial y al postre que aún había en el plato del resto.

Edward creyó que, de alguna forma, aquello era bueno… Bella podría vivir en una casa tal cual como la merecía y sin deber favores a nadie, pues los condes no eran así, podría tener la oportunidad de ofrecerle una temporada a Rosalie para encontrar un buen hombre y ella estaría en la circunstancia adecuada para hacer lo mismo. Olvidar su pasado en Castle Point y hallar a alguien que la aceptase adecuadamente.

Sería el final ideal. La solución perfecta.

Y la detestaba.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Fueron solamente día y medio los que pudieron retener a Esme dentro de las tierras de los Masen, puesto que habían necesitado descansar y bañarse, comer un poco.

Para la media tarde, Lady Esme ya estaba subiendo los escalones de la entrada de la mansión Swan, sola.

Ni Edward ni Carlisle la acompañaban en esa misión, porque era suya. Ninguno se atrevería a decirle que no lograría convencer a Isabella, como ninguno tampoco estaría ahí para escucharla argumentar hasta el cansancio. ¿Y quién sabía? Quizá había posibilidad de que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Cuando la hicieron pasar a la salita amarilla ella sólo pudo sonreír. Amaba ese sitió, era la pequeña habitación que había sido el refugio de la madre de Bella, según le había contado Lady Reneé había pasado horas ahí, bordando o pintando, o cualquier otra cosa que en ese momento tuviese como proyecto. Era uno de los lugares favoritos de Isabella y Esme agradecía el gesto.

Escogió un pequeño canapé color marfil y ribeteado de oro, esperó mientras veía el suave tono azul del cielo a través de la ventana, hacía una tarde preciosa y ella tenía planeado que mejorara considerablemente.

Isabella atravesó la puerta pocos minutos después, enfundada en un vestido de elegante seda negra y con su caoba cabello formando un moño en su nuca; le sonrió nada más verla y se saludaron con sendos besos en las mejillas.

-¿cómo estás?- no se entretuvo en naderías o trivialidades, lo importante era lo importante.

-me gustaría decir que bien, pero no es así.

Esme tuvo que reconocer la franqueza de su amiga y sonrió de forma triste.

-lamento no haber estado aquí cuando ocurrió lo de tu padre.

-entiendo perfectamente la situación, espero que tu madre se encuentre bien ahora.

-lo está- y eso era un alivio, pues su salud había estado muy mermada.

El silencio llegó acogedor para ambas, ninguna intentando desaparecerlo con charla insustancial. Bella se acomodó mejor en la silla frente a ella y miró por la venta, como Esme había estado haciendo antes de que llegara.

-¿por qué no pediste mi ayuda en esto?

-¿honestamente?- Bella aún miraba por la ventana, sin mirarla, como si supiera de antemano que la respuesta de Esme era sí –No deseaba tener que decirte que no cuando me pidieras ir a tu casa.

-pues entonces, no lo hagas.

-sabes perfectamente que nunca me han gustado las cosas de esa forma…

-lo sé- y Esme admiraba eso, de verás, pero eso no significaba que le gustara, ni que por ello no hiciera un intento -. ¿Cómo vas a resolverlo?

Los ojos castaños de Bella se cerraron, el extraño brillo soñador que había apreciado mientras se concentraba en la vista tras la ventana desapareció de pronto, barrido por la nada más absoluta. Obviamente, algo no estaba bien en la elección que había tomado.

-¿qué ocurre, Bella?

Una sonrisa triste tiró de una de las comisuras de sus labios antes de que la encarara.

-con un matrimonio, por supuesto.

Esme parpadeó, sorprendida y sobrepasada por la información. Isabella nunca le había parecido el tipo de persona que decidiera deliberadamente involucrar una situación como el matrimonio –llena de sentimientos y emociones- con algo tan frío como la supervivencia de una persona o su re afirmamiento en una posición.

-¿y quién será el afortunado novio?- su voz le pareció un poco extraña, como fría y lejana.

-el señor McCarty…- Bella sonrió y pareció que iba a decir otra cosa sólo que, en ese preciso momento, la presencia oscurecida de alguien las obligó a centrarse en la puerta de entrada.

Edward Cullen, vizconde de Masen, una vez capitán de un barco al servicio de su Majestad en la naval, estaba parado justo en el marco de la puerta; su cuerpo y presencia parecieron hacerse más grandes a cada segundo que el silencio se extendía por la habitación. No se movió, no dijo ni una palabra, sólo estaba ahí. Parado. Estático. Asimilando.

Esme pareció ser la única con algo de materia gris funcionando aún en la cabeza, puesto que se levantó rápidamente y salió de ahí, despidiéndose con la misma velocidad de ambos y desapareciendo por la puerta y el pasillo. Tal vez podrían decirle que no era apropiado dejarlos solos pero, ¡vamos!, quien se atreviera a decir semejante cosa era que no tenía ojos en el rostro para ver lo evidente.

Así que salió de la casa Swan y rezó para que esos dos se dignaran a, _realmente_, hablar.

.o.

.o.

.o.

_¿Cómo vas a resolverlo? ¿Qué ocurre, Bella?_

_-con un _**matrimonio**_, por supuesto._

_-¿y quién será el afortunado novio? _

_-el señor McCarty… _

Debía haber perdido la razón.

Debía haber enloquecido en el escaso tiempo que había transcurrido desde que salió a caballo de su casa y recorrió su propiedad para llegar ahí. Eso o, simplemente había escuchado mal… _debía_ haber escuchado _mal_, porque en el mundo racional Bella no haría algo así, no se iría de cabeza hacía un matrimonio por la simple conveniencia de no perder la mansión Swan.

¿Él? Absolutamente ¿Jacob? Aparentemente, pero ella jamás. Era demasiado buena y con demasiados deseos de amor y felicidad en el matrimonio como para algo así.

La vio levantarse, pasar sus manos sobre la tela de las faldas, alisándolas. Le miró a la cara con una expresión que le desconocía por completo: una totalmente fría, estoica, cerrada, muerta. Y dolió.

Una parte profunda y muy amplia de su pecho dolió al ver lo que se había perdido ahí.

-Edward, ¿qué estás…?

Sin embargo, al rememorar aquel momento, Edward nunca podría recordar cómo terminaba aquella pregunta o si Bella había llegado a pronunciar más palabras que aquellas; porque antes de siquiera planteárselo, pensarlo o razonarlo siquiera se irguió ante ella, atravesó el espacio entre ellos y la sujetó por los brazos lo suficientemente fuerte como para retenerla, sin que pudiese escapar.

-¡no!- gruñó, aunque lo que deseaba era gritar, chillar a todo pulmón que eso _no_ iba a pasar _nunca_.

Y como si de un punto final se tratara, tomó su nuca con una mano, aferrándose de su cintura con la otra, rodeándola, encerrándola.

La besó, directo y sin reservas, la locura que había crecido dentro de él apoderándose de todo, sus labios traduciéndola en caricias contra los de ella, sus manos dando la sentencia.

¡Esa mujer era suya, maldita sea! Y no habría poder humano que le impidiera dejárselo muy claro.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Esperó que sí y eso pueda compensar que no publiqué en más tiempo del que deseaba... pero hubo un par de eventos en la escuela en la que trabajo que fueron... pues sí, muchísimo trabajo y casi no me daba tiempo para nada... espero realmente, realmente, que haya valido la pena la espera y disfruten... :D

Gracias por los rws, follows, alertas y favs... me hacen muy, muy feliz ;)

Cariño:

Clarisee 3


	10. Capitulo IX

******_Disclamer: _**_los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD_

* * *

**CAPITULO IX**

_"A veces, lo único que nos queda es preguntarnos, ¿qué podemos hacer con las cartas que nos han tocado? Y seguir adelante"_

.o.

.o.

.o.

Mirándose desde una perspectiva racional, diciéndose muchas mentiras a sí mismo, Edward quizá podría haberse dicho que era víctima de los impulsos, propulsado por la única posibilidad que tenía de saciar el hambre que le provocaba Isabella antes de que fuese totalmente inalcanzable, otra vez. O tal vez, que era la única forma que tenía de mostrarle a ella lo que se estaba perdiendo al sumergirse en un matrimonio sin chispa o sentimiento.

Mientras tanto, su mente no estaba mucho en lo de excusarse, todo él estaba perdido en ella, sus manos estaban sobre su cuerpo de formas que nunca deberían haberla tocado, sus labios aferrados de su boca, robando su aliento como si la vida se le fuere en ello. Su imaginación había quedado tan atrás, el tenerla en sus brazos era más de lo que había siquiera pensado, era sublime. Una sensación por la que podría morir.

Por un segundo, cruzó por su mente alejarse, dejarla atrás. No la soltó, a pesar de saber que no estaba bien a muchos niveles, eso ya carecía de importancia; lo que verdaderamente le interesaba, era la suavidad de sus labios, el olor que desprendía su piel, la textura suave de sus brazos, el cabello que había terminado por caer sobre sus hombros.

Dios, era _tan_ hermosa. Y se sentía magnifica contra su cuerpo. Pura perfección.

"_¡Más!",_ le pidió su cuerpo, _"sólo un poco más, ¡mucho más!"._ Gruñó, entre sus labios, asiéndola de la espalda, acercándola lo más posible a él. No quería que ninguna parte de su cuerpo quedara alejada de él, la deseaba pegada a él, tan juntos que no se tuviera conocimiento de donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro. Lo quería todo. Aunque, en alguna parte cuerda de su cerebro, comprendía que no podría tenerlo.

La escuchó soltar un gemido y el corazón se le detuvo en seco para comenzar con un ritmo fuerte y veloz. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo había podido vivir antes sin eso? Cualquier otra mujer de su pasado palidecía en comparación, cualquier otra experiencia se vio eclipsada. Pero la pregunta más importante y que logró colarse en su cabeza, haciéndolo al fin dejarla –aunque reticentemente- era: _¿cómo podría continuar sin ella?_

Cuando abrió los ojos y la miró, ella parpadeó y se le quedó viendo también. En esos ojos chocolates no había solamente dibujada sorpresa, había fuego, deseo y dudas, cientos de dudas mezcladas en esa composición, danzando por ellos, presentándose ante él como gritos a viva voz… _¿Qué hiciste?, ¿por qué demoraste tanto tiempo?, ¿qué significa?, ¿habrá más?, ¿está esto bien?, ¿por qué lo detuviste? _ Y por su vida que no tenía la respuesta a ninguna de ellas.

-_Bella…-_ se encontró murmurando contra todo pensamiento racional, soltando poco a poco su cintura, dejando que sus brazos cayeran a sus costados –lo siento.

-¿por qué?

Edward boqueó un par de veces, _"¿por qué?"_ le preguntaba… porque era lo mejor que había experimentado en demasiado tiempo, porque tenerla entre sus brazos había sido como estar completo al fin, porque sabía que no habría otra mujer para él, nadie que al que desear así, necesitar así, amar así… ¡porque no importaba nada de eso!, él iba a convertirse en un imbécil para ella en cuanto le dijera lo que debía haberle dicho desde que había vuelto.

-porque esto no debería haber pasado- dijo, cada palabra siendo una cuchillada para su propio pecho -, Bella… hay _cosas _que deberías saber, sobre mí… sobre lo que tengo que hacer.

Bella parpadeó una última vez antes de dar un paso lejos de él, como sintiendo la distancia que comenzaba a extenderse entre ellos; se abrazó a sí misma y levantó la barbilla, parecía sólo estar esperando que la golpeara con la realidad.

-¿qué cosas _tienes_ que hacer?

Verla así, tan valiente y orgullosa a pesar de todo, le provocó la necesidad imperiosa de volver a besarla, de tomarla para él y por completo, porque eso era con lo que siempre había soñado; sin embargo y contra todo lo que le rogaba su cuerpo, se contuvo, estando seguro de que para ella no volvería a ser el mismo.

-yo… yo…

Bella lo detuvo, colocó sus dedos sobre sus labios, viéndolos a ellos en lugar de a él.

-no, no importa lo que vayas a decir ahora… no importa por qué hiciste lo que hiciste…- Isabella negó con la cabeza, suspirando suavemente.

-pero sí importa, ¡maldita sea!- gruñó, sosteniendo sus brazos entre sus manos, parcialmente sorprendido de que ni se inmutara por el juramento.

Quizá después, algún día, vería que en ese momento sus pensamientos estaban fuera de lugar, dando brincos de un sitio a otro, sin lógica y sin hilarse unos con otros. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil sobreponerse a la idea de Bella con otro?

_Egoísta_, eso era en lo que se había convertido.

-¡entonces suéltalo de una vez!- demandó, destilando hielo en cada palabra.

-no puedes casarte con McCarty- soltó, ya más que abrasado por el maremoto sin sentido en el que se habían convertido sus pensamientos y acciones.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, encogiéndose entre su agarre y dando varios pasos atrás, fue la reacción de alguien a quien golpeas desprevenido.

-entonces tú… - negó con la cabeza y soltó una risita casi histérica entre dientes –no tienes _absolutamente_ nada que decir al respecto.

-¡no puedes casarte con alguien sin amor!

-¿por qué no puedo hacerlo?, todo mundo aquí lo hace…

Y ellos sabían eso muy bien, mucho más que bien, ¿verdad? Pero eso no le sacaba de la cabeza que ella merecía algo más que un simple acuerdo por una vida cómoda.

-eso no significa que debas hacerlo tú también.

-¡eso te vuelve un hipócrita redomado!- Bella chilló, alzando sus manos al cielo, negándose a mirarlo.

-¿cómo dices?

Para cuando Bella se decidió a encararlo de nuevo ya estaba más cerca de la ventana que daba a la vista que tenían de los jardines que, una vez, Charlie había mandado a hacer para su madre; habían vuelto a sus ojos las sombras que había vislumbrado en su anterior conversación, oscuros pasajes que nadie debía haber colocado ahí.

-tú, de todos los de aquí, quieres hacerme creer que viniste solo por tomar el control de tus propiedades después de lo de tu padre, quieres decirme que no está bien lo de un matrimonio arreglado para poder darle a mi hermana lo que se merece…- Bella tomó algo de una de las mesas auxiliares, un papel que se veía doblado y arrugado y se lo tendió -¡Quiero que te vayas! Porque no tienes nada que decir sobre mi vida… no te has ganado ese derecho.

Edward miró el papel entre sus dedos, la nota estaba sellada con el escudo de los Black, así que no se sorprendió cuando sus manos comenzaron a temblar, temiendo absolutamente lo que había dentro. Si Jacob había llegado a ella antes que él, era obvio que habría contado su versión de lo ocurrido –no es que él tuviese alguna excusa al respecto- y se habría tomado libertades al respecto.

Incluso dentro del enojo y el miedo que comenzó a albergarse en su pecho, las escasas palabras lo sorprendieron.

_Él se casará, ¿por qué piensas que volvió hace tan poco sino lo había hecho antes? Su apellido es Mallory_

_Jake._

Por supuesto, había dado en el clavo, no tenía nada con que refutar lo que ahí ponía. Absolutamente ninguna palabra.

Levantó la mirada para ver que Bella había regresado a su lugar junto a la ventana.

-si ya lo sabías... ¿por qué has permitido que te bese?- logró preguntar, las palabras saliendo bajas, todo el ímpetu perdido por unas cuantas palabras acertadas.

-¡me tomaste por sorpresa!, no es como si hubieses pedido mi permiso… además, era la última vez que nos veríamos de este modo…- se encogió de hombros.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-es la última vez que estaremos frente a frente sin ningún tipo de atadura- explicó, envolviéndose de nuevo entre sus brazos -; supongo que yo también soy egoísta…- su voz se desvaneció con cada palabra, hasta parecer que él se estaba imaginando lo que decía.

_Egoísta_ era la palabra que definía perfectamente todo cuanto había ocurrido desde hacía un tiempo ahí en Castle Point. Todo por lo que había pasado últimamente se debía a los deseos egoístas de Jacob, de Bella… de él, sobre todo de él. Así que las cosas que habían construido ahí, la amistad de muchos años, su amor por ella, se veían completamente opacados y sobrepasados por eso, el egoísmo de todos los implicados.

-no eres egoísta- se encontró susurrando, recordado que todo cuanto había hecho Isabella y la había llevado a ese momento había sido por amor a alguien, incluso cuando ellos le habían terminando por pagar con nada más que traición.

No se atrevió a mirarla después de eso, sus ojos vagaron por la habitación, en un mediocre intento de poner en regla sus pensamientos; después de todo, estaba aún afectado por su toque, por efluvio y su gusto. Había sido el primer beso que compartían y estaba rodeado por un montón de circunstancias lamentables.

-además, la que está cometiendo un error aquí no soy yo, no soy yo quien está comprometida con otro- el murmullo de Bella le obligó a encararla de nuevo, estaba parada ahí frente a él, pero más inalcanzable que nunca.

-pero tú…

-no, yo no me casaré con el señor McCarty-negó de nuevo, esta vez le parecía lejana del todo, aún estando a sólo dos pasos -él ha pedido la mano de mi hermana y, tomando en cuenta su reacción en cuanto se lo dije, Rosalie está feliz con eso.

Esa información lo golpeó, fuertemente. Había reaccionado impulsivamente sin siquiera conocer todos los hechos, lo único que sabía era que ella había dicho matrimonio y todo dentro de él había protestado.

Escuchó una risa seca salir de sus labios y supo que estaba arruinado por completo. No podría acercarse de nuevo a Bella sin recordar su cuerpo atrapado por el suyo y añorarla, no habría forma de que viera a su prometida y no la comparara, de ver su matrimonio y pensar en lo que pudo haber sido, con otra. Con ella.

Ese arrebatado beso había terminado con cualquier esperanza de una mediana felicidad con la señorita Mallory. Y no había modo sobre la tierra que lo convenciera de que era un error y se arrepintiera de ello.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello y salió de ahí. No había palabras que pudiera decir en ese momento y que fuesen apropiadas, sería absurdo decirle que la quería a ella y no a su futura esposa con la que sólo había hablado tres veces. Tampoco era factible romper su compromiso, ya había roto demasiadas promesas como para continuar con la pésima racha. Deseaba también volver a abrazarla, quería meterla en sus brazos otra vez y que no saliera de ahí; pero eso tampoco iba a pasar. Ya no.

Cuando estuvo sobre su caballo de regreso a casa se atrevió a mirar atrás, el último vistazo a lo que pudo haber sido y no sería ya jamás.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Bella se sentó en la silla que encontró más cercana, sus rodillas a penas sosteniéndola, y soltó un sollozo seco que le desgarró un poco más su destrozada alma; se sostuvo lo más que pudo, apretando con fuerza los brazos de la silla, aunque ni una sola lágrima le resbaló por el rostro. Había un límite para todo y era obvio que ya había sobrepasado el suyo con creces, hacía mucho tiempo; sin embargo, no podría decir que se arrepentía de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Sí, era mejor vivir en la ignorancia, pero si iba a ser la aburrida tía solterona de los futuros hijos de Rosalie prefería existir con el conocimiento de cómo era un beso real, uno compartido con quién más se deseaba. Uno de la persona por la que había esperado años enteros.

Edward había sido su más grande y secreto amor desde que tenía catorce, desde que lo vio llegar con Mike de una de sus muchas aventuras, mojado y sonriente, con todo su cabello rojizo pegado al rostro y sus ojos verdes brillando con diversión. Lo había deseado desde entonces, con todo su ser, cada parte de ella había conocido el deseo por primera vez. Y el amor. De algún modo, también había conocido ese tipo de amor.

Así que sí, fue duro dejar que se fuera, decirle adiós cuando fue a la armada y cuando supo igual que jamás pasaría algo entre ellos; tampoco fue lo mejor saber que se iba a casar y mucho menos que se lo dijera Jacob, después de todo, el había alcanzado niveles antes desconocidos de crueldad. Sin embargo, no llegaría a juntar el suficiente arrepentimiento por lo sucedido. Jamás podría. Era sólo lo que ella había deseado más por mucho tiempo.

Había sabido, hacía ya demasiado que lo suyo con Edward no ocurriría, así que cuando cumplió los quince había dejado ir sus sueños infantiles y se concentró en Jacob; habían sido muy buenos amigos hasta ese momento, era atractivo, decidido y compartían el mismo sentido del humor. Jacob Black se había convertido, al poco tiempo, en una fantasía mucho más fácil de alcanzar. Habían sido perfectos juntos.

Pero, él nunca sería Edward Cullen, vizconde de Masen… nunca tendría esa mirada verde que la dejaba hipnotizada, esa voz aterciopelada que la hacía estremecerse, ni la fuerza y el poder que él tenía sobre ella, de que con las palabras precisas siempre lograba hacerla sentirse protegida, apreciada. Querida.

Ángela entró en algún momento de la tarde después de eso, había retirado las tazas y platos que les habían llevado a Esme y a ella, y había sido lo suficientemente amable como para no decir ni una palabra, a pesar de que sabía que, para ese momento, todos los criados se habrían enterado de lo sucedido.

Suspiró y miró el vacío que había quedado en la sala, sintiendo que muchas cosas habían terminado ese día. Aquella pantomima de amistad que mantenía con Edward había llegado a su fin y eso no terminaba de dolerle aún. Ya no podría verlo, que había sido la única debilidad que se había permitido desde lo sucedido con Jacob y su bebé, y había terminado por echarlo a perder.

Pues bien, era momento de avanzar, después de todo, tenía una boda que ayudar a preparar. Y por supuesto, unos planes de viaje que aplazar, pero que evidentemente seguían en pie, con mucha más premura ahora. No le interesaba que la llamaran cobarde, eso era y no podría importarle menos, pero prefería no estar ahí cuando la futura vizcondesa llegara a tomar su lugar en Masen´s House.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Edward miró por la ventana, en el horizonte se alcanzaba a ver el final de terreno de los Masen y el inicio de la cadena de barrancos que terminaban en la playa donde estaban todas las barcas pesqueras de Castle Point; en sus manos había otra breve nota que podía cambiarlo todo.

La carta del Sr. Mallory era muy clara: ellos irían para asegurar su _inversión._

Y a él debería haberle sorprendido. Tenía un par de días preparándolo todo para irse a Londres en… bueno, un par de semanas más, cuando Carlisle y Esme se hubiesen ido o Jasper y Kate hubiesen terminado de conocerlo todo. Al parecer, sus planes no tenían una trascendental importancia, puesto que La Srta. Mallory iría a él y comenzarían a arreglarlo todo.

La familia Mallory conocería las fértiles tierras de Masen y todo estaría fenomenal. O lo estaría… en cuanto pudiera comportarse como un hombre y superar todo lo que venía cargando desde hacía días.

-así que vendrán- musitó Jasper, desde la silla frente a su escritorio.

Él afirmó, dejando la carta sobre el mueble de roble. Tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de suspirar a profundidad y pasarse las manos por el cabello de forma desesperada, de gritar o gruñir o tirar algo… de hacer algo para expresar que las cosas en su cabeza estaban muy mal y no veía claro cómo podrían volver a su sitio de nuevo.

-¿los arreglos para la boda de la señorita Swan van bien?- preguntó, en un intento de cambiar de tema, aunque no por mucho y de internarse en el conocimiento que Jasper poseía de las hermanas desde que estaba rondando a la pequeña señorita Brandon de la dulcería.

-la Srita. Brandon no habla mucho sobre eso conmigo, me temo…- su amigo le sonrió con pesar –de hecho, creo que hablamos muy poco y ese es parte del problema…

-aún no comprendo por qué no haces un cortejo en toda regla- admitió Edward, sentándose en la confortable silla tras su escritorio, disfrutando no ser el centro de atención por un momento -, se ve que es una buena muchacha… y que te gusta.

Jasper se encogió de hombros, la mirada perdiéndose en el paisaje que su madre había colgado ahí hace bastante tiempo.

-¿cuándo se supone que llegarán aquí tus futuros suegros y esposa?

-dentro de cuatro días sí no he leído mal…- Edward arrugó la frente, sentía que todo en su vida estaba fuera de su control de momento. También sabía, sin embargo, que el único culpable de ello era él.

-tal vez deberías avisarle a tu encantadora ama de llaves o a tu mayordomo que tendrás visitas pronto…

-tal vez…

-o quizá, sería mejor que le dijeras a ese adinerado Sr. Mallory que el dechado de virtudes que es su hija no te convence para llevarla al altar…

-he hecho una promesa, Whitlock… y voy a cumplirle a la chica.

-¿aunque eso signifique sacrificar lo que evidentemente sientes por la Srita. Isabella?

Edwards se restregó el rostro con las manos, desesperado. El único indicio que se atrevió a exteriorizar.

-debo mantener mi honor intacto- soltó, suspirando profundamente -, ya ha recibido demasiados golpes por mi propia inhabilidad para mantener mi palabra…

-¿y qué sería una cosa más?

-Whitlock, dime, ¿de qué le serviría a Isabella que yo iniciara un cortejo después de haberle fallado tanto?,- miró a través de la extensión del estudio, sus ojos perdiéndose en los libros colocados en el librero frente a él, cientos de volúmenes forrados en cuero -¿crees, realmente, que confiaría en mí?, ¿piensas si quiera que, por un minuto ella podría fiarse de mi palabra?

"Ha aprendido de la peor forma que, en estos casos, las personas no son honorables en lo absoluto. Así que no, no pienso dar marcha atrás en mi compromiso con la Srita. Mallory.

-¿algún día sabré qué cosas horribles oculta tu historia con esa mujer, Cullen?

La pregunta de Jasper era por genuina curiosidad y Edward lo sabía, pero no había forma sobre la tierra en la que existiera un momento o circunstancia en la que él contara todo aquello que envolvía su relación –ahora inexistente- con Bella y lo que les rodeaba.

-me temo que no es del todo historia mía y tendrás que esperar a que ella desee compartirla contigo.

Su amigo afirmó de forma que le dio a entender que se rendía al respecto de ello.

-¿también deberé rendirme y no esperar que alguna vez me expliques por qué la buscaste después de tu regreso aquí?

Edward arrugó la frente, recordando el modo en que había huido del encuentro con ella; buscarla era lo último en lo que había pensado cuando había regresado a Castle Point.

-no la busque…

Jasper levantó las manos en modo de defensa, las palmas arriba, para detener lo que fuese que iba a salir de sus labios.

-lo que te haga sentir mejor… pero, Cullen, aún sigo pensando en que deberías priorizar mejor tus acciones- sentenció él, levantándose con cuidado de la silla-; es verdad que serás quien se encargue de estas tierras y su gente, pero eso no significa que debas sacrificarte tú a cambio. Ya hubo suficiente de eso en el campo de batalla, amigo.

Con aquellas palabras, salió por la puerta y dejó a Edward sentando ahí, con la soledad cerniéndosele encima.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Lauren Mallory nunca había sido la más inteligente en el grupo de estudiantes del internado en el que su padre le había obligado a ir, tampoco había sido la mejor pintora o tocando el piano; la verdad era que sus verdaderas cualidades resultaban ser inútiles en el nuevo círculo social que sus padres se estaban comenzando a mover.

Los ricos y nobles no esperan que sus mujeres lean sobre los nuevos acuerdos económicos, los más relevantes del momento, mucho menos que supiesen siquiera de la existencia de los activos y pasivos en los movimientos de una empresa; sobre todo, no deseaban que su cerebro funcionara mejor para esos acuerdos comerciales que para preparar los menús de la semana.

Era ridículo también, pensar que alguno de ellos pasara desapercibido su incapacidad de mantener una de las muchísimas charlas banales que siempre terminaban ocupando el tiempo en las reuniones; pero es que su cerebro funcionaba con números, jamás con palabras, a menos que ellas fuesen dichas en función de un capital. Por lo tanto, prefería mantenerse callada.

Así que su padre había tenido que intervenir y, prácticamente, ponerla a subasta; sólo que al revés, él daba muchísimo dinero, pero esperaba el mejor título y un acuerdo que los beneficiara a todos. Mucho más a él.

Por supuesto no le interesaba que el Sr. Tyler Crowley, encargado de toda la división de ventas y las vías a oriente, se hubiese fijado en ella; lo único que le interesaba era seguir escalando posiciones.

Suspiró mientras veía a la doncella meter el último vestido dentro del baúl de viaje, no importaba lo que pudiese pensar o sentir, lo importante para su padre y madre era que les serviría como una herramienta para alcanzar el fin que ellos se habían propuesto: un precioso espacio entre los nobles y aristócratas de Inglaterra.

Tampoco podía quejarse demasiado, el vizconde Edward Cullen de Masen era un gran partido, ya que heredaría el ducado cuando su abuelo se dispusiera a partir al otro mundo; así que la inversión le había ido muy bien a su padre y terminaría emparentado con un duque en algún momento de su vida. Y ella sería la feliz duquesa, siendo ella misma nieta de una lavandera.

Tendría que haberse sentido feliz…

-¿estás lista?- le preguntó su madre, entrando a su habitación, como siempre, sin tocar siquiera a la puerta.

-ya está todo listo, madre- murmuró, el único tono que cualquiera de sus padres admitía para dirigirse a ellos.

-entonces partiremos en cuanto los negocios de tu padre con Lord de Raff queden cerrados- le dijo, mientras ponía toda su atención en revisar que todas las prendas que ella había pedido estuviesen metidas ahí, y no ocupara espacio ninguno de los eficientes y poco llamativos vestidos que Lauren.

Lauren volvió a suspirar cuando encontró el vestido color marrón claro que le había pedido que escondiera al final del baúl, no planeaba usarle delante de nadie, era sólo para cuando tuviese un momento para refugiarse en una habitación sola. Prefería poder sentirse cómoda a ir por ahí con un montón de tela demasiado delicada que le impedía moverse con libertad.

-¿qué es esto, Lauren?- aunque la voz de su madre fue muy suave, había acero en ella cuando se giró para enfrentarla con la prenda fuertemente agarrada entre sus manos.

-un vestido, madre.

La respuesta, evidentemente no complació en lo absoluto a su madre, que le observó con una de sus regias cejas enarcadas. Los rasgos finos de su rostro se agriaron de pronto, como siempre que algo pasaba de forma diferente a como ella lo había planeado.

-¿un vestido?

-sólo está empacado para cuando esté sola en mi habitación…

-¿y piensas que te dejaré encerrarte en tu habitación cuando tienes que terminar de cerrar el trato con Masen?- su madre tiró la prenda contra el suelo sin ningún cuidado y se cruzó de brazos -¿en qué mundo vives que no has entendido lo que tienes que hacer? Vas a ir allá, conocerás tus futuras tierras y harás que ese hombre esté en el altar el día de tu boda. Esa es todo lo que tienes que hacer. Lo único que vas a hacer. ¿Quedó claro?

-sí, madre- Lauren bajó la cabeza y miró el piso, pensando en cuantas cosas no iban a salirle en la vida como ella deseaba.

-perfecto.

* * *

bueno, tardé más de lo que pensaba, pero de verdad que mi vida a estado muy loca ultimamente, como siempre espero que la espera valga la pena y disfruten el capítulo...

agradezco infinitamente todos sus rws, favs, y follows... hacen mi día, de verdad, porque eso significa que les gusta la historia y eso el lo único que importan C:

besos:

Clarisee


	11. Capitulo X

**********_Disclamer:_** _los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD_

* * *

**CAPITULO X**

**"_Trato desesperadamente de buscar ese lugar que está al límite de mis promesas y en el que mi honor no quede tan hecho pedazos, en el que puedo hacer lo que quiero, sin repercusiones, pero no lo encuentro y eso es peor que la opción."_**

**_Extracto del diario privado de Edward Cullen, sexto vizconde de Masen._**

**.o.**

**.o.**

**.o.**

Rosalie estaba sentada en un banco bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles del jardín, la brisa era suave y aún le llevaba el sabor salado del mar, si se esforzaba lo suficiente, casi podía escuchar el sonido de las olas chocando contra las rocas de la quebrada, la gente hablando en la playa.

Oyó también el sonido de los pasos que se acercaban por la gravilla, una zancada ágil y fuerte, que sólo podía ser de una sola persona en la mansión. Retorció, de forma inconsciente, sus manos sobre su regazo e intentó hacer parecer que no se había percatado de su cercanía.

-espero que la decisión que tomaste no haya sido por pena- se escuchó decir, esperando que no la malinterpretara.

-ninguna de mis decisiones ha sido jamás tomadas por esa clase de sentimientos- le aseguró, sentándose a su lado. Su aroma la golpeó fuerte, el olor de su jabón aferrándose a su nariz, el de su sudor subiéndosele a la cabeza.

-espero que sea verdad, porque si no… seremos una pareja muy infeliz y yo no… - se acalló cuando sintió su mano contra la de ella, aquellos dedos encallecidos por el trabajo duro, en una caricia suave.

-le he pedido tu mano a tu hermana porque no podía soportar la idea de que estuvieran desprotegidas- Rose no pudo evitar torcer el gesto, lo que menos quería era ser objeto de su lastima, pero se quedó callada, tratando de comprenderlo -, pero sobretodo, lo he hecho porque tu compañía es demasiado preciosa como para permitir perdérmela.

Ahí estaba, ni declaraciones de amor, ni promesas de eternidad, ni sentimientos dulces. Y aunque era lo que esperaba, algo dentro de su pecho protestó, un encogimiento que la dejó inquietamente vacía.

-puedes tener la compañía de una variedad de mujeres mucho más interesantes- sí, había encontrado la clave para quedarse en la casa que había crecido y amaba; pero eso no significaba que estuviese dispuesta a participar en un matrimonio en el que la única que parecía estar desarrollando algo era ella. Se iría con Bella de ser necesario, a la casita de su amiga y sabía que las dos estarían bien.

Quería que, por lo menos, eso fuese una amistad que perdurara a través de los años.

-pero la única compañía que me interesa es la tuya- le dijo con voz suave, casi podía adivinar una sonrisa en sus labios; sintió el calor de su cuerpo moverse, el sonido de su tela cuando se acomodaba frente a ella, casi podía jurar que estaba de rodillas frente a ella.

-es muy dulce de tu parte querer ayudarnos, pero…

-no… no es en absoluto dulce- Emmett se rió, escuchó su risa entre dientes y ella arrugó la frente, no entendiendo nada, ¿se estaba burlando de ella? –señorita Swan, Rosalie… hay un montón de cosas en la forma en la que pienso en ti que no pueden definirse como dulces… Y no, no te equivoques, aunque aprecio a tu hermana y es una de las mujeres más fuertes que he conocido no he hecho esto por ella…

-¿qué quieres…?

-quiero decir que eres hermosa, inteligente y perfecta para estar a mi lado, siempre me imaginé con alguien como tú- le explicó, sus manos sosteniendo las suyas suavemente.

-soy demasiado joven para usted- repuso, dándose cuenta de que parecía estarle diciendo todos sus defectos.

La risa de Emmett volvió a llegarle de forma suave.

-no, señorita, usted no es demasiado joven, me temo que su edad es perfecta para hacerme sentir más jovial a mi; además, sólo tengo 28, no me siento tan anciano.

-encontrarás a alguien más y…

Y de pronto, no pudo seguir hablando, los cálidos labios de Emmett habían terminado por posarse sobre los suyos, acallando cualquier otra cosa que hubiese querido decir; se sentían suaves contra los suyos, un poco más gruesos de lo que se había imaginado. Fue un beso corto, casi casto, un ligero toque de piel contra piel, lo suficiente para hacerle retener el aliento y abrir sus ojos con sorpresa e incredulidad.

-no me interesa nadie más- la voz de Emmett la hizo volver a la realidad, junto con una caricia mansa en la mejilla -, compartimos muchas cosas, hemos hablado mucho y tenemos puntos en común… somos amigos, que es mucho más de lo que muchos tienen en sus matrimonios… eres hermosa- el aliento volvió a golpearle la piel del rostro, dando evidencia de lo cerca que estaba de nuevo -, eres una joven demasiado preciosa para dejarlo pasar… - lo sintió acercarse más, su cuerpo casi aplastando al suyo, sus mejilla lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el roce de una barba escasa –y además de todo, te deseo… - escuchó su risa entre dientes –no es algo que deba decírsele a una dama, pero así es… no me considero en absoluto un caballero. Te deseo, Rose.

Y aquella declaración, el joven corazón de Rosalie salió a volar en una carrera apresurada, junto a sus pulmones, que trabajaban bastante para intentar respirar.

Deseo.

Oh, Dios… aquello era puro deseo y ella también lo sentía.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Edward pensó que, si su vida estaba a punto de llegar a un punto sin retorno, bien podía hacer del viaje a ese abismo de fatalidad algo más o menos salvable; por ello, se decidió a enviar una caja de postres a casa de las Swan. Si, era obvia su ofrenda de paz y si, no le importaba en lo más mínimo si alguien se enteraba. Que lo tomaran como quisieran.

Había pasado casi una semana desde el incidente del beso y no se lo estaba tomando demasiado bien.

No era propio de él no ser dueño de sus acciones, no era propio de él romper promesas, pero ya había visto cómo era que terminaba eso así que… había enviado un pequeño racimo de margaritas con media docena de dulces deliciosos. Era una ofrenda endeble y aún esperaba que Bella se la mandara de regreso en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, eso no importaba, lo realmente trascendente era que había ofendido a una amiga –no importando lo que había pasado, ella siempre había sido una muy buena amiga-, la había besado sin autorización, le había omitido el motivo de su regreso y había actuado en consecuencia a ello; además, lo peor de todo era que no se arrepentía en absoluto, a excepción de que era algo que lo obligaba a estar lejos de ella.

Miró al extremo del escritorio donde estaban las listas que su futura suegra le había enviado, previo a su próxima visita, con un montón de cosas por seleccionar para la boda; ya había avisado –le contaba en su carta- a toda la familia de Lauren, sus hermanos que estaban en Australia y Estados Unidos ya había sido avisados para poder tenerlos a tiempo para una celebración que deseaban se llevara a cabo en cuanto el otoño iniciase. En un mes y medio.

Leyó de nuevo la invitación de Lord Keller, frunciendo el ceño al haberlo hecho ya cinco veces sin tener éxito en encontrarle sentido a las palabras grabadas en el papel; su mente, definitivamente, había dejado de lado cualquier otra función que no fuese pensar una y mil veces en lo ocurrido con Bella y en el poco tiempo que tenía para intentar enmendarlo todo. Era inútil.

Dejó el papel sobre el escritorio y se levantó, deambulando por el estudio. Había un montón de libros de cuentas apilados ahí, libros abiertos y dejados en cualquier lado y sin ningún orden, y también hojas de cartas que había decidido empezar –algunas a su madre, otras a Bella… sobretodo, había cartas a Bella- pero que no había terminado y ahora formaban una pila de bolas de papel arrugado.

Pensó entonces, que quizá sería buena idea ir a lo de Keller para su gran cena anual, era un Lord de menor envergadura que él, pero sabía hacer buenas fiestas. Tal vez debería ir. Lo único que hacía falta era convencerse de que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que a Rosalie le encantaba esa fiesta y su hermana iba donde ella iba.

Oh, la esperanza… ese pequeño lucero que, a veces, podía proveer de luz al desvalido y que, también, podía concluir en una escena dolorosa; todo dependía de que tan indulgente fuese la vida con quien la albergaba. Edward… quizá no mereciera ninguna por la forma en la que había estado actuando hacía bastante tiempo.

Lo más razonable hubiese sido simplemente soportar las consecuencias de sus muy variados actos y seguir adelante. Pero todo dentro de él se rebelaba. Era humano, no un santo, y detestaba las consecuencias de todo lo que había hecho; tal vez también era débil, porque ni siquiera podía verse tomándoles frente.

Suspiró y negó varias veces con la cabeza, odiaba ponerse a reflexionar, últimamente terminaba con una visión muy empobrecida de sí mismo.

A través de la ventana logró ver a la hermana de Jasper paseando por los jardines, él debería haber salido de nuevo al pueblo –recientemente era una de las actividades favoritas de su amigo- dejándola sola, otra vez.

Se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de salir a hablar con ella, la última vez eso había funcionado, aunque hubiese estado también su hermano como intermediario; sin embargo, no lo hizo, se sentía demasiado debilitado emocionalmente por su propia recriminación como para hacerle frente a la que, muy probablemente, ella le tiraría encima.

Salió del estudio, caminó por los pasillos de la mansión en que había vivido feliz por mucho tiempo, permitiéndose recordar los días en que había tenido amigos, hermanos y a ella… Terminó escapando por la puerta de la cocina, yendo directo por el caminillo que terminaba en el desfiladero, donde las olas chocaban estrepitosamente contra las rocas más bajas.

Desde la altura, todo parecía mínimo. A veces le gustaba fingir que sus problemas eran realmente así de diminutos, aunque sólo fuese por un ínfimo momento.

Se sentó sobre una gran piedra que llevaba en ese sitio más tiempo del que alguien podía recordar, observó el cielo comenzar a pintarse de matices naranjas y rojos; se dejó llevar por la sensación de paz. No quería pensar. No deseaba actuar.

El único deseo que tenía justo en ese instante era el de perderse en la nada, sólo por unos minutos, nada más. Después volvería a la realidad y volvería a buscar la forma de sobrevivir a lo que él había sembrado y ahora le tocaba cosechar.

Cerró los ojos, la brisa sopló suave contra su piel.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Bella recorrió el camino que cruzaba su propiedad –bueno, la que ahora sería de su hermana y el Sr. McCarty- y la de los Masen, sabía que el vuelo del vestido sería en ese momento verde y café, una profusión de los colores de la tierra; sonrió un poco, recordando vagamente a su madre molesta por ese tipo de cosas, la recordaba diciéndole que eso no era de "señoritas de la buena sociedad".

Nunca le había importado, ni tampoco a su padre que siempre se encogía de hombros, sonriéndole con dulzura al ver el lodo pegado a sus botas. Se estremeció completa, un escalofrío escalando por su espina dorsal, el miedo y el dolor recorriendo todo el camino hasta alojarse en la garganta, cerrándole el paso al aire y cualquier otra cosa.

Había pasado días duros, intentando por todos los medios recomponerse lo suficiente para seguir siendo una sombra de quien había sido, lo necesario para no causar más preocupaciones. Sin embargo, después de todo, siempre terminaba así –últimamente mucho más que antes-; se sentía romperse a pedazos a cada momento, demasiado frágil para moverse, como si un fino vientecillo fuese suficiente para desmoronarla.

Estos ataques deberían haber parado, después de un tiempo, esa pena y tristeza deberían haber menguado; se suponía que ese era el ciclo natural de las cosas. Ya había perdido a muchas personas, sabía que el dolor iba transformándose en otra cosa, en algo sordo y calmado que te hacía ver las cosas con melancolía, pero que te permitía vivir.

Lo suyo no era así.

Todo aquel oscuro sentimiento iba creciendo cada día más, iba clavándosele en el pecho más profundo, aferrándosele entre las costillas y el tejido. Con cada respiración, parecía ir moviéndose poco a poco, rasgándola desde dentro aún más. Dolía. Como nada nunca había dolido. Dolía. Peor que como le había dolido en un principio.

Se estaba volviendo loca. Eso era lo que le estaba pasando.

Suspiró y subió con cuidado un par de rocas de gran tamaño que se cruzaban en su camino, cuando levantó la vista pudo ver la orilla del terreno no muy lejos de ella; miró también a su alrededor, al verde de los árboles, el pasto creciendo bajo sus pies, los pequeños animales recorriendo su camino entre las flores silvestres. Quiso sentir más de lo que sentía, quería volver a revivir la llama por la vida que, hace tiempo, la había llevado a correr por ese mismo sendero y reírse a carcajadas…

Claro que la última vez que lo había hecho había sido con Jacob, así que evocar esos recuerdos no terminó siendo una muy buena idea.

Las flores que habían llegado esa mañana habían sido un recordatorio de otra cosa que había perdido.

Edward había sido su sueño imposible por demasiado tiempo como para que su cerebro alcanzara a comprender que pronto sería de otra; la conversación que tuvo con Ángela sobre sus motivos para regresar ahora parecía una tontería lejana, había sido una boba aún.

Cerró los ojos, las brisa marina ya alcanzándole a rozar, suavemente, las mejillas.

Lo peor de todo era que, al ver las flores entre sus manos, había recordado todos los sueños que había tenido cuando niña e inocente imaginaba un futuro lleno de bendiciones. Una gran casa, un esposo que la amara sobre todas las cosas e hijos corriendo por los pasillos, hijos de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo.

Por algún tiempo creyó que esos sueños habían sido modificados, cambiando para acoplarse a los sentimientos que habían surgido por Jacob; pero ahora sabía que no había sido así, sólo los había enterrado más profundo, en un sitio donde no estorbaran mientras su supuesta historia de amor se desarrollaba. Pero era evidente que esa historia había fallado, ellos habían vuelto a surgir para ser aplastados por la realidad.

Edward se casaría. Edward se casaría y le perdería para siempre.

Salió del cobijo de los árboles del bosque, el sol le golpeó directo a la piel, calentándola, brindándole un poco de calidez a su cuerpo permanentemente congelado. El cielo brilló azul para ella, azul intenso, naranja, rojo y rosado, una maravillosa gama de atardecer sólo para ella. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y respiró hondo, llenándose del aroma de su tierra.

Pronto se iría, no importaba que Rosalie se quedara en la mansión, ella estaría perfectamente con el Sr. McCarty, sólo le ayudaría a preparar la celebración y, después de iría, no tenía otra opción. Deseaba huir. ¡Qué la llamaran cobarde! Que otro viviera lo que ella y decidiera quedarse, admiraría la valentía que ella no poseía. Además…

Además, no estaba dispuesta a vivir en el mismo sitio que la esposa de Edward, era ya demasiado tener que tomarse a Lady Black como para martirizarse aún más.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, observando el sol ponerse sobre el horizonte gris de la marea y frunció el ceño. Tenía una meta que cumplir y después se iría. Gracias a Dios que su primo había decidido que una boda grande no era la mejor opción dado el luto de la familia.

En cuanto hubiese pasado el tiempo suficiente, simplemente se haría y ella se iría. Al fin.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Cuando Edward levantó la vista y la vio ahí parada no logró creérselo del todo.

La visión de su vestido gris oscuro ondeando por el viento era… no había palabras correctas para describir lo que el bamboleo de su cabello y el contraste de su pálida piel contra el cielo del crepúsculo provocaban dentro de él. Lo que su esbelta figura removía y como era que su corazón se detenía y corría enfebrecido, de una sola vez. Era hermosa, era perfecta.

Se levantó con lentitud, como si fuese alguien que desea acercarse a una mariposa, esperanzado de no asustarla y provocar que saliera volando lejos de él.

Caminó con la misma calma, esperando que le escuchara, pero no huyera. Sí lo hacía, si decidía darle la espalda…

Pudo darse perfecta cuenta del momento en que ella lo escuchó, sus hombros se tensaron, todo su cuerpo convertido en un cordón demasiado tenso, listo para reventar en cualquier instante. La vio girarse hacia él poco a poco, clavando los ojos en la tierra bajo sus zapatos, permitiéndole ver lo delgada que estaba y sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos.

La preocupación fue un invasor demasiado arraigado dentro de él a últimas fechas. Cerró los puños a sus costados y fue todo lo que pudo hacer para detenerse, en lugar de correr a estrecharla entre sus brazos y jamás permitir que volviese a tener tal evidencia de tristeza y dolor.

-lo siento- murmuró antes de poder frenarse.

No importaba, no iba a degradarlos a ambos con un intento de una charla superflua.

Bella parpadeó, la única evidencia de que le había escuchado.

-lo siento, lo siento, yo… lo siento…- aunque lo deseó, no pudo darle forma a su discurso, decirle lo importante que era su amistad, su presencia en su vida; que odiaba el hecho de haber omitido una verdad tan elemental sobre su futuro, de haber roto cada una de las promesas que alguna vez le había hecho… Dios, le debía tantas disculpas. Y sólo fue capaz de decir eso.

Bella bajó el rostro por completo y sólo alcanzó a atisbar como se mordía el labio inferior con insistencia.

-Bella yo… _Dios_, yo… sólo… _lo siento_.

Cuando volvió a elevar el rostro sus ojos estaban rojos y colmados de lágrimas que se aferraban a sus pestañas, le pareció demasiado frágil, demasiado lejana a la muchacha que él había conocido una vez. Y tenía su buena parte de responsabilidad en ello.

Escuchó algo como la mescla de un suspiro y un sollozo deslizarse por los delgados labios de Isabella, antes de que ella diera el par de pasos que los separaban. Sus brazos la encontraron antes de que su cerebro diese alguna orden y la apretó contra su pecho tan pronto la tuvo al alcance.

Era como el golpe de una fuerza poderosa, dos objetos destinados a unirse, fuerza gravitatoria, obligándolos a esto. Él y ella, unidos por un abrazo.

Sus ojos chocolate le miraron intensamente y supo, sin que ninguno dijera ni una sola palabra, que cualquier cosa que ocurriera a partir de ese momento estaría al margen de todo lo demás. Y Edward transformaría aquel lugar, bañado del sol de ocaso, en eso… un escape de la realidad.

La besó.

Sin otra razón que el saborearla de nuevo, tener sus suaves labios contra los suyos, sus alientos mezclándose en algo nuevo y poderoso; el corazón atronándole en los oídos, los pulmones a punto de explotar por la falta de oxigeno. Todo. Todo se convirtió en una danza ancestral y carnal. Todo se convirtió en ese beso y nada más allá de su fragante piel existió.

Un calor diferente a todo cuanto había sentido le insufló las venas, el calor calcinándolo entero y su cuerpo… su dulce cuerpo contra el suyo, convirtiéndolo en tormenta. El deseo no le golpeó por sorpresa, pero si por su intensidad. No importaba que la hubiese besado hacia algunos días. Aquel fuego no sería apagado con un par de besos alucinantes. Harían falta cientos de ellos.

Cuando se separó de ella en esa ocasión, lo hizo lentamente, disfrutando del placer sin fin que le proporcionó el momento, de la forma en que la escuchaba ir tomando aire para regularizar su respiración y veía su pecho subir y bajar acelerado.

No quiso exponerse a que le golpeara o lo alejara como la última vez, así que la retuvo, con sus manos fuertemente aferradas a su fina cintura. Y lanzó una plegaría al cielo para que se le concediera ese paréntesis de la vida real. Un breve refugio de todo su alrededor.

Isabella le observó atentamente, los ojos colmados de algo que no supo identificar del todo, aduciéndolo al eco de sus propios sentimientos por ella. Sus finos dedos le sujetaban por los hombros y era una imagen maravillosa, con sus mejillas sonrojadas de placer y los labios hinchados por el abuso de sus propios labios. El viento salado aún jugueteaba con su cabello y sonrió. Ni siquiera pudo evitarlo.

En esa fracción de instante al límite de todo fue más feliz de lo que alguna vez había sido.

-así que así es como debería haber sido- soltó ella en voz muy baja, frunciendo los labios.

-¿el qué?

-así es como los dos debimos haber sido…- sonrió de forma triste y distante –seríamos muy buenos juntos.

Edward sonrió también, apretando el agarre sobre ella; no la dejaría ir, aún no tenía bastante de ella.

-déjame sostenerte, Bella- dijo, acercándola de nuevo al refugio de su pecho -. Déjame sostenerte por un momento y pretendamos que no hay nada esperándonos después de esto… permíteme tenerte cerca así, sólo… déjame estar así.

Su suspiro lo escuchó profundo, su cuerpo lánguido contra el suyo. El sonido de la mar muy debajo de ellos, la vida como esperando, una pausa que les permitía abstraerse del todo.

-es como un sueño- la escuchó decirle contra el pecho, su voz suave y baja, una sombra de lo vivaz que alguna vez había sido -me encantaría no despertar jamás.

Edward apoyó su cabeza bajo su barbilla, olisqueando antes el cabello caoba y llenándose los pulmones con su efluvio.

-pues no lo hagamos- soltó sin pensarlo.

Bella le miró, soltándose medianamente de sus brazos.

-¿de qué estás hablando?

-quiero crear contigo un lugar, un espacio en el tiempo, donde podamos permitirnos estar así, como siempre debimos haber estado, juntos tú y yo. Soy un egoísta al ponerte en esta posición pero Bella, no hay amor más grande y profundo del que yo te he profesado siempre.

-mientes- sus ojos chocolate mirándolo fijamente, cuestionándole cosas que jamás deberían haber pasado de haber sido así -. No sientes realmente lo que dices.

-lo hago.

-entonces rompe el compromiso.

Edward la miró de nuevo, ahí en la chispa que desprendieron sus ojos por un segundo, la luz de la mujer que él había conocido y cuyo recuerdo lo había traído cuerdo y de regreso a casa.

-no puedo hacerlo.

Y decirlo en voz alta, a ella, era lo peor de toda la situación.

-debes comprender- le dijo, antes de que saliera huyendo de sus brazos -, tienes que entender que… di mi palabra sobre esto. Mi honor está en juego y el de ella también.

La vio tragar, el suave movimiento de su garganta y cómo fue que, aunque la tenía ahí, sujeta entre sus manos, pareció haberse abstraído muy lejos.

-no puedo hacerlo cuando los planes ya se han puesto en marcha… su familia, sus amigos…

Bella bajó los ojos y los fijó en los botones de su pecho.

-no puedo pedirte que le hagas a alguien más lo que Jacob hizo conmigo- murmuró.

Él no lo había pensado de esa forma, pero era cierto. A diferencia del que una vez fue su amigo, él no sería capaz de dejar a la señorita Mallory en semejante posición ante toda su familia.

-te quiero- le susurró, acercándola de nuevo, al oído –siempre te he querido.

No sabía qué otra cosa decir, porque a pesar de lo que deseaba, parecía que de nuevo se decían adiós.

* * *

Bueno, como siempre llego retrasada, pero en esta ocasión sólo quiero decirles que... hace casi un mes perdí a una persona muy especial y entre mi duelo y mi dolor, la inspiración para todo se me fue por un tiempo... además, no podía escribir sin hacer algo realmente deprimente, con ese estado de ánimo, era más probable que esto terminara en tragedia que lo que al principio quería para la historia...

Por eso, me tomé mi tiempo para volver a escribir... espero que haya quedado bien y les guste.

Besos:

Clarisee


End file.
